Ce que Désire le Coeur
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. "Tu as un coeur, il ne bat tout simplement plus," répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  Il rigola enfin. "Tu sais, si Eddie croyait ça, alors on ne serait pas dans ce bordel."  Je soupirai. "Ouais, je sais." M plus tard
1. Milo et Otis

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1: Milo et Otis (1) -**

Dire qu'Edward n'était pas content de moi était une véritable litote. Il n'avait jamais vraiment comprit mon désir de le rejoindre dans l'immortalité, même si ça voulait dire que je devrais surmonter mon dégoût du sang.

Pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais compris son désir de me garder humaine. J'étais faible, maladroite, et le plus important, mortelle. On était des âmes soeurs, même s'il pensait qu'il n'avait plus d'âme. On était fait pour être ensemble. Il devrait se réjouir que je veuille embrasser sa vie au lieu de m'en vouloir pour ça. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il pouvait être plus heureux à l'idée d'exister avec moi pendant un bref instant avant de me laisser mourir et de passer le reste de l'éternité à me pleurer.

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle j'avais organisé cette réunion avec sa famille. Je voulais mettre ma mortalité au vote parce qu'ils étaient sa famille et qu'ils deviendraient la mienne aussi. Je ne le comprenait pas, mais la décision d'Edward lui appartenait et il devrait se contenter de m'accepter quelle que soit la forme que je prendrais. Sa famille, cependant, n'avait pas à m'accepter. Ils n'étaient pas liés à moi comme j'étais liée à Edward par amour.

Alice, bien sûr, était folle de joie que je veuille devenir un vampire. Même Jasper était d'accord avec moi. Bien que je le soupçonnai d'avoir pris cette décison plus pour éliminer le fait que j'étais une telle tentation pour lui que pour apaiser sa femme. Esme et Carlisle me soutenaient tous les deux aussi. Edward, évidemment, y était fortement opposé, tout comme Rosalie. Rosalie pensait que j'agissais imprudemment et elle était jalouse de ma mortalité. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment une fille aussi belle qu'elle pouvait être aussi jalouse de moi. Emmett était presque aussi excité qu'Alice à l'idée de ma transformation.

La réaction d'Emmett fut ce qui déclencha la chaîne d'évenements qui me menèrent là où je suis aujourd'hui. Rosalie était en colère après moi mais encore plus en colère après Emmett qui était de mon côté. Génial, comme si j'avais besoin de lui donner une raison de plus de me détester. Peu après le vote, elle s'était précipitée hors de la maison en s'exclamant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec la famille si ils étaient prêts à créer de nouveaux membres à volonté alors qu'elle n'avait jamais demandée à vivre cette vie. Edward était d'accord avec elle.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes, Bella," me dit-il. Sa voix était condescendante.

"Je demande une éternité avec toi, rien de plus, rien de moins," répondis-je.

"Ça va toujours arriver, Edward," intervint Alice.

"Jamais!" cria-t-il. "Je m'en vais. Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça, Bella, tu ne peux pas. Je m'en vais pour que tu n'ais pas le choix. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher ta vie pour moi."

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans la nuit. Rosalie était déjà partie. Elle avait dit à Emmett que tant qu'il soutiendrait une humaine à la place de sa femme, il pouvait rester là, peu importe à quel point il l'avait supplié de ne pas partir.

Jasper avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de chasser pour éviter un remake de mon anniversaire. Alice avait accepté d'aller avec lui. Esme était visiblement affolée par le départ de ses deux aînés donc elle et Carlisle étaient partis à leur recherche. Ce qui me laissait toute seule à la maison avec Emmett.

Je regardai Emmett. Il était toujours si facile à vivre et souriant. Maintenant, il était avachi et avait l'air perdu. Tout était de ma faute. Je devais arranger ça, si ce n'était pas pour moi, alors pour Emmett.

"Je suis désolée," lui chuchotai-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux tristes. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Bella. Ça devait bien finir par arriver."

"Ta femme t'a quitté à cause de moi," répliquai-je.

Je me laissai tomber à côté de lui sur le sofa et enroulai mes petits bras autour de son large torse pour le réconforter. Il me regarda du coin de l'oeil. Un petit sourire réapparut sur son visage lorsqu'il plaça son propre bras sur mes épaules.

"Tu as toujours été une humaine étrange," me taquina-t-il. "Pourquoi une humaine essayerait-elle de réconforter un vampire?"

"S'il te plaît! J'essaye de réconforter un homme au coeur brisé qui se trouve être un vampire."

"Je n'ai pas de coeur," contra-t-il.

"Tu as un coeur, il ne bat tout simplement plus," répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rigola enfin. "Tu sais, si Eddie croyait ça, alors on ne serait pas dans ce bordel."

Je soupirai. "Ouais, je sais."

On retomba dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes. Aucun de nous ne savait exactement quoi dire à l'autre. Comment dire 'Je suis désolée que ton âme soeur t'ai quitté parce que tu es ami avec une humaine,' ou 'Je suis désolé que l'amour de ta vie ne t'aime pas assez pour vouloir passer l'éternité avec toi,' à quelqu'un? Il n'y avait pas de mots pour ce genre de situations. Dommage, les papeteries feraient un carton avec ça.

"Tu veux toujours devenir une vampire?" me demanda finalement Emmett.

"Bien sûr," répondis-je sans hésitation. "J'aime Edward. Je veux passer toute mon existence avec lui. Et j'aime la famille aussi. Je veux être avec vous tous."

Ma réponse sembla déclencher quelque chose chez lui. Ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller à nouveau, de cette manière malicieuse qui me rendait toujours nerveuse.

"Je pourrais toujours te mordre tout de suite," offrit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je savais qu'il plaisantait mais mon coeur commença à battre la chamade.

"Oh, bien sûr," ricanai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je sais ce qui est arrivé au dernier être humain que t'as mordu."

Son rire résonna dans toute la maison. "Je n'essayai pas de transformer la dernière personne que j'ai mordu. Elle était juste un snack pour passer le temps."

J'agrippai mon cou, faussement horrifiée. "Comment je peux savoir que tu n'as pas soif maintenant?"

"T'as raison," dit-il, soudainement très sérieux.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'assombrir alors qu'il regardait mon cou. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa, révélant ma peur. Mon souffle se fit lourd et irrégulier. Je m'enfonçai dans le sofa comme si ça pouvait m'aider à lui échapper. Finalement, je fermai les yeux et me préparai au pire. Après tout, si je devais passer le reste de ma vie sans Edward, je ferais tout aussi bien de mourir maintenant.

Le rire bas d'Emmett, provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce me fit finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il était plié en deux et se tapait le genou de rire. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau d'un ambre brillant.

Je plissai les yeux. "_Ça_ n'était _pas_ drôle!" le disputai-je. Son rire fut ma seule réponse. "Je ne suis pas amusée," chuchotai-je, presque à moi-même. Je soufflai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

En un instant, Emmett se tenait devant et me décroisait les bras. "Je suis désolé, Bella," s'excusa-t-il. Ses yeux étaient toujours amusés. "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur..."

"Si tu voulais!"

"D'accord, peut-être que je voulais," admit-il. Ses yeux pétillaient toujours de bonne humeur. "Je n'ai pas pu résister. Pendant tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais trouvé une bonne raison d'avoir peur d'Edward. Je t'ai finalement fait craindre les vampires!" Il avait l'air très fier de lui.

"Tu ne m'as pas fait craindre les vampires," répondis-je avec indignation. "J'avais juste peur de te dire que tu as mauvaise haleine."

Il rigola à nouveau. "Toujours aussi bizarre," remarqua-t-il.

Alice apparut alors dans la maison. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me porta dans sa chambre avant même que je n'ai le temps de réagir. J'entendis vaguement Emmett me dire aurevoir avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte et me regarde avec panique

"Alice!" protestai-je. "Je vais parfaitement bien. Emmett et moi ne faisions que plaisanter."

Elle plissa les yeux et recula d'un pas. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors qu'elle se perdait brièvement dans une vision. Quand elle se reconcentra sur moi, un petit sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

"Tu vas mieux que bien," gloussa-t-elle.

J'aimais profondément Alice. Elle était ma meilleure amie et la soeur que je n'avais jamais eu, mais son comportement mystérieux et ses mots sybilins m'embrouillaient et me frustraient à chaque fois. Et ce fut pareil aujourd'hui.

"Pourrais-tu ne pas être aussi mystérieuse?" lui demandai-je avec irritation.

Son rire musical emplit la pièce. Elle sautilla vers son lit et atterrit gracieusement au milieu du matelas avec ses jambes pliées sous elle. Elle tapota songeusement son menton du bout des doigts et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je la rejoignis donc avec hésitation, soupçonnant déjà une embuscade.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," chantonna-t-elle. "Au moins, tu ne tombes pas en dépression cette fois."

"C'est tout?" demandai-je avec incrédulité.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle. Elle me regarda de haut en bas. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tombes pas en dépression cette fois?"

"Parce que le reste de la famille est toujours là. Il finira bien par revenir," répondis-je honnêtement.

Pour être honnête, j'aurais dû être plus blessée que ça. Edward et moi étions réunis depuis moins de quarante-huit heures et il était déjà repartit et m'avait à nouveau abandonné. Honnêtement, je n'avais toujours l'impression qu'on s'était remis ensemble. Et encore moins l'impression que tous les Cullen étaient de retour. Et pourtant, le fait que tous les Cullen soient là signifiaient qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Edward ne pouvait pas rester loin d'eux pour toujours, ils étaient sa famille. Ils étaient aussi importants dans sa vie que ce que j'avais l'intention de devenir. Il finirait bien par leurs revenir, et ce faisant, par me revenir. C'était le dernier espoir que j'avais et je m'y accrocherais de tout mon être pour fuir le désespoir que j'avais ressentis la première fois qu'il était partit.

"Et si il ne revient pas?" me demanda Alice.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu as vu?" lui demandai-je.

"Non," répondit-elle simplement sans prendre la peine de développer.

"Il reviendra," chuchotai-je. "Il doit revenir."

"Et s'il ne revient pas assez tôt, Bella?"

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder. Son expression était douce et inquiète. Presque comme si elle essayait de me dire, sans mots, que tout espoir était, effectivement, perdu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Alice?" demandai-je. Ma voix trembla lorsque je parlai.

"Je t'ai vu," répondit-elle. Je haussai les sourcils pour l'encourager à continuer. "Tu étais heureuse," ajouta-t-elle. Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Tu étais heureuse avec...quelqu'un d'autre," admit-elle finalement.

Mon coeur arrêta de battre. "Heureuse?" répétai-je. Elle acquièsca. "Avec quelqu'un d'autre?" Elle acquièsca à nouveau. "Quelqu'un qui n'est pas Edward?" Une fois de plus, elle hocha lentement la tête. "Qui?"

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me répondre, une forte vague de calme me submergea et Jasper se précipita dans la pièce. Il regarda sa femme puis moi. Alice lui sourit amoureusement. Son expression s'adouçit et il me lança un regard d'excuse.

"Désolé mesdames. Les émotions étaient entrain de s'emballer et je voulais juste m'assurer que tout le monde allait bien." Et là-dessus, il fit volte-face et quitta la pièce alors qu'une nouvelle petite vague de calme me submergeait.

"Désolée, Jasper!" m'exclamai-je. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais perdu le contrôle de mes émotions jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne.

"C'était ma faute," annonça Alice. "Je suis passée d'amour à excitation, d'excitation à peur, de peur à anxiété..."

"Et n'oublie pas la colère," répliqua Jasper depuis en bas.

Alice gloussa à nouveau. "Désolée," me murmura-t-elle.

"Très bien," soupirai-je. "Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état-là, Alice?"

Elle me regarda avec nervosité et secoua la tête. "On devrait te ramener chez toi. Tu as besoin de sommeil."

Je me levai pour protester mais les grandes mains d'Emmett m'attiraient déjà contre lui pour me porter hors de la pièce. Alors qu'il se précipitait dehors, il attrapa une veste et me la jeta dessus avant de courir dans la nuit. Je fermai les yeux et pressai mon visage contre son torse. Il rigola doucement, faisant vibrer tout son corps.

Le vent qui virevoltait autour de moi s'arrêta soudainement et le froid mordant de la nuit fut remplacé par de la chaleur. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que j'étais déjà au lit et bordée. Emmett me faisait un large sourire depuis mon rocking-chair.

"Dors, Bella," m'ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Je hochai la tête et me rallongeai, découvrant avec surprise que les évènements de la soirée m'avaient épuisé.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai d'Edward. Il se tenait dans notre clairière, et souriait en offrant son visage au soleil. Sa peau scintillait comme des milliers de diamants minuscules. Il ouvrit ses yeux, me vit et tendit la main pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. Alors que je sortais des ombres, ma peau se mit à scintiller brillamment comme la sienne. Il fut immédiatement dégoûté et s'enfuit rapidement dans la forêt. Peu importe à quel point j'essayai de le suivre, mes pieds étaient collés au sol. J'essayai de l'appeler mais étais incapable de faire le moindre son. J'étais seule, j'étais paralysée, et j'étais exposée.

Je me réveillai en hurlant de toutes mes forces. Une main fraîche me caressait le front d'une manière apaisante. Je me pressai contre et inspirai profondément. Le parfum que je sentis ne fut pas celui, familier, auquel je m'attendais. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Emmett me regarder avec inquiétude.

"Est-ce que ça va?" me demanda-t-il. La panique dans sa voix ne m'échappa pas.

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve," lui assurai-je en hochant la tête.

"Ce n'était pas _qu'_un rêve," insista-t-il.

Sa main continuait de me caresser le front. Mon rythme cardiaque avait finalement reprit un rythme normal et mon souffle erratique s'était calmé. La fraîcheur de sa main m'offrait aussi un grand réconfort. Sa caresse était aussi douce que possible pour Emmett mais toujours moins contrôlée que celles d'Edward. Je me pressai contre sa main.

"Bella," me prévint-il.

"Désolée," m'excusai-je rapidement avant de me reculer.

Mes joues rougirent alors que je me cachai sous mes couvertures. Il rigola doucement et les souleva pour me regarder. Ses yeux étaient tendres, même si ils étaient trop sombres. J'étais bien consciente qu'il avait besoin de chasser et que mon rougissement n'arrangeait pas les choses.

"Tu devrais chasser," chuchotai-je.

Il secoua la tête. "Un jour de plus ne me fera pas de mal."

"Mais ça pourrait me faire du mal à moi," le taquinai-je.

Il rigola à nouveau. "J't'avais bien dit que t'avais peur de moi."

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi," lui assurai-je. Emmett se redressa et retourna s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi," répétai-je.

"Edward avait raison," marmonna-t-il. "Tu n'as vraiment aucun instinct de survie."

Mon coeur me fit mal à la mention de son nom. Alice avait laissé entendre qu'Edward ne me reviendrait pas. Elle m'avait dit que je serais heureuse; que je serais heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à la croire. _Il _devait revenir, _il _devait revenir pour moi, pour moi.

Emmett me lança un regard désolé. "Tu souffres encore," me dit-il.

"Toi aussi," répondis-je.

"C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit qu'un jour de plus sans chasser ne me fera pas de mal. Il y a des douleurs pires que ça."

Son expression sombre suffit à me faire oublier ma propre douleur. Emmett n'avait jamais été aussi déprimé. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le voir d'humeur joviale comme d'habitude. D'habitude, il donnait du bonheur à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Sa personnalité amusante et ses incroyables fossettes faisaient en sorte qu'il soit impossible pour qui que ce soit d'être triste avec lui. Enfin, sauf Edward.

Emmett me faisait penser à Jake sur ce plan là. Ils étaient deux soleils dans ma vie sombre. Et maintenant, Emmett souffrait. Je devais trouver un moyen d'améliorer les choses pour lui. Jake avait été mon soleil, maintenant, je devais devenir celui d'Emmett. Peut-être, alors, pourrais-je trouver mon propre bonheur.

"Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je passe la journée avec toi?" me demanda Emmett.

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme. Passer la journée avec Emmett était le meilleur moyen d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" demandai-je.

"Ben, il fera beau d'après mademoiselle je-sais-tout donc une activité d'intérieur," répondit-il. Il me fit ensuite un large sourire malicieux, me révélant ainsi ses dents parfaitement blanches. "On pourrait redécorer la chambre d'Edward."

Je ris avec lui. "Aussi marrant que ça puisse être, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire."

"Ouais, je sais. Trop tôt pour y aller," répondit-il.

"Je pourrais t'apprendre à cuisiner," offris-je.

"Pourquoi devrais-je apprendre à cuisiner?" me demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

"Ben, on dirait que je vais rester humaine un peu plus longtemps que prévu donc quelqu'un doit savoir comment me préparer un repas décent si j'ai trop la flemme de me le faire moi-même."

Il me fit un sourire paresseux. "Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée. C'est quoi la première leçon?"

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans la cuisine des Cullen et Emmett essayait de faire des oeufs brouillés. Apparemment, c'était plus dur à faire que ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Il brûlait constamment les oeufs en oubliant de graisser la poëlle ou augmentant la température pour les faire cuire plus vite. A chaque fois, il marmonnait quelque chose concernant le fait que la nourriture humaine devrait être cuisinée à vitesse vampirique.

Une heure et deux douzaines d'oeufs plus tard, j'avais enfin des oeufs brouillés comestibles, même s'ils étaient un peu trop salés pour moi. Je félicitai Emmett de son succès. Il insista ensuite pour qu'on fasse un break afin qu'il ne gâche pas plus de nourriture dans la journée. Après avoir observé sa frustration monter à chaque oeuf loupé, j'étais plus que d'accord.

On se laissa tomber sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Emmett choisit _60 Secondes Chrono_ parce qu'il adorait les voitures du film.. Je m'empêchai de lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne comprenais toujours pas l'obsession des vampires pour les voitures rapides. Elles me rendaient nerveuses, mais c'était peut-être parce que j'étais toujours mortelle et pas eux.

Je finis par somnoler. Emmett plaça un oreiller sur ses jambes et y déposa ma tête avant de me couvrir. J'étais presque endormie lorsque je sentis ses mains me caresser les cheveux. Mon coeur s'emballa à ce contact et Emmett s'arrêta brièvement avant de continuer. Juste avant que je m'endorme, je sentis un doux baiser frais sur mon front.

* * *

**(1) Milo et Otis (en français, Chatran et Pouquet) sont les personnages d'un live-action japonais. Ce sont un chien et un chat qui sont amis et qui vont vivre des aventures ensemble. L'auteur a choisit ce titre pour souligner que Bella et Emmett sont des amis qui n'appartiennent même pas à la même espèce et que tout oppose.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Dorothy et Toto_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Dorothy et Toto

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2: Dorothy et Toto(1) -**

Les trois semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent trop rapidement. Il devenait évident pour tout le monde que Rosalie et Edward ne semblaient pas décidés à revenir. Malheureusement, c'était ma faute. Emmett était radieux et joueur quand on était ensemble mais je savais qu'il souffrait quand il était seul. Jasper le ressentait, tout comme il ressentait ma tristesse et mon désespoir.

Il nous avait même dit que nos émotions était pratiquement identiques une fois, ce qui nous avait fait rire tous les deux. Emmett avait commenté que nous étions émotionnellement compatibles. Jasper avait sentit mon hésitation et lui avait mis une gifle à l'arrière de la tête pour ça. Ça s'était fini en match de lutte pour lequel j'étais au premier rang.

On était vendredi et il y avait du soleil pour une fois. Ce qui signifiait que Alice n'était pas à l'école avec moi contrairement à d'habitude. Alors que le jour touchait à sa fin, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi et d'attendre l'heure du coucher. Je ne pouvais même pas aller chez les Cullen parce qu'ils étaient tous partis chasser pour le week-end. Donc ce fut avec un profond soupir et une démarche lourde que je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette. Malheureusement pour moi, en retardant l'inévitable, j'avais donné à Mike l'opportunité de me suivre avant que je ne puisse m'échapper.

"Hey! Bella! Attend," m'appella Mike alors que j'attrapai la poignée de ma portière.

Je grognai intérieurement avant de plaquer un faux sourire sur mon visage en me tournant vers lui. "Salut, Mike. MSOEV**(2)**, hein?"

"Ouais, et à ce sujet..." Il s'interrompit et se frotta nerveusement la nuque. Je me mordis la lèvre, ça n'allait pas bien se finir. "Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma ce soir?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment," répondis-je avec hésitation. Honnêtement, je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'y aller, mais je voulais aussi le laisser tomber en douceur. "Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Jessica," lui suggérai-je.

Il m'attrapa la main. "J'aimerais vraiment y aller avec toi."

"Mike," dis-je, d'une voix à la fois suppliante et pleurnicharde. "Vraiment, je veux juste rentrer à la maison pour me détendre. Ça a été une longue semaine."

La déception fut évidente sur son visage même si il me fit tout de même un petit sourire. "Très bien. Peut-être le week-end prochain, alors?"

Je haussai les épaules et montai dans ma camionnette avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter le moindre mot à ce sujet.

* * *

Le trajet du retour fut calme et rapide. Quand je me garai dans mon allée, cependant, je remarquai un autre véhicule garé devant ma maison. Prudemment, je sortis de ma camionnette et montait les quelques marches me menant à mon porche. Avant même que je n'ai eu l'occasion de toucher la clenche, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un Jacob rayonnant se tint brièvement devant moi avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me fasse tourner en l'air dans une étreinte puissante.

"Hey, Bells! Ça fait des siècles que je t'ai pas vu," s'exclama-t-il. Il me reposa par terre et me regarda de haut en bas avant de renifler et de froncer le nez. "As-tu oublié de te doucher depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu?" me taquina-t-il.

"Ha ha," marmonnai-je en le contournant pour rentrer dans la maison. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'aimes pas l'odeur de mes amis."

Il se tendit en entendant le mot 'ami'. Je haussai les épaules avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé. "Alors," commença-t-il avec hésitation. "J'ai remarqué qu'Edward n'était pas dans le coin dernièrement."

"Toujours aussi observateur, hein?" le taquinai-je.

Il me fit son grand sourire de crétin. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Emmett à ce moment-là. Je rigolai un peu, heureuse d'être capable de m'amuser malgré l'absence de ma famille de vampires.

"Tu veux faire quelque chose ce soir?" me demanda-t-il.

Je regardai Jacob. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui. C'était tout le contraire de la façon dont Mike m'avait invité. Jacob était si sûr de lui. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et il savait que je tenais à lui, même si ce n'était pas de la même façon. Je suppose que sa confiance venait de là. Il savait que je voulais passer du temps avec lui et Mike avait l'habitude que je le rejette.

Je hochai la tête, "Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"

"La meute fait un barbecue à First Beach ce soir. J'ai pensé que t'aimerais sortir un peu. Les feux de camps changent de couleur si on utilise du bois flotté. Ça sera marrant," me dit-il en me poussant légèrement.

"Ça a l'air génial," lui répondis-je avec enthousiasme. "Laisse-moi juste préparer à dîner pour Charlie et lui laisser un mot."

Il grogna en réponse et se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Avant même que je ne puisse sortir de la pièce, il ronflait déjà doucement. Je secouai la tête et souris doucement en me rendant dans la cuisine. Je fis rapidement frire un des poissons que Charlie avait dans le congélateur et préparai de la purée pour l'accompagner. Je réchauffai des flageolets et plaçai le tout sur une assiette avant de la mettre au micro-onde pour la garder au chaud. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jacob et décidai de lui préparer un plat à lui-aussi pour qu'il puisse manger avant qu'on ne parte. Ce garçon avait un appétit énorme.

* * *

Je me précipitai ensuite dans ma chambre pour prendre ma parka. Même si j'allais à un feu de camp avec une bande de loup-garous plus chaud que la normale, je voulais une veste pour me garder bien au chaud. Jacob était un excellent ami mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir trop me rapprocher de lui pour le moment. Je souffrais toujours de _son _second départ.

Alors que je bondissais dans les escaliers, je trébuchai sur mon propre pied. Je m'attendis à faire la connaissance du sol mais je fus interrompue. Jacob m'avait attrapé en plein vol et m'avait rapidement plaqué contre lui. Il me regarda avec son grand sourire habituel. Mon plan pour éviter trop de contact physiques avec lui venait de voler par la fenêtre.

"Est-ce que tu ne peux pas passer cinq secondes sans t'attirer des ennuis?" me demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur. Je remarquai qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas relâché.

"Apparemment non, si je passe la nuit avec une bande de loup-garous imprévisibles," répliquai-je.

Il me relâcha et mis sa main sur son coeur, faignant d'être blessé. "On est pas imprévisibles!"

Je rigolai. "Ouais, parce que c'est cette partie que tu choisis de contester," ricanai-je.

"Je pourrais toujours être imprévisible et te jeter dans l'eau," me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Si je tombe, tu tomberas avec moi," le prévins-je en reculant d'un pas.

"Si je te jette dans l'eau, je viendrais avec toi de toutes façons," me répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

"Très bien," lui dis-je avec exaspération. "Mais si tu sens le chien mouillé en sortant de l'eau, je rentre à la maison."

On rigola tout les deux après ça. Jacob mangea rapidement la nourriture que j'avais préparé pour lui pendant que j'écrivais un mot pour Charlie et que je l'accrochai sur le frigo. Une fois que Jacob eut fini, il lava rapidement son assiette avant de la mettre à égoutter.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à La Push fut silencieux. Jacob avait la parole facile mais il n'éprouvait jamais le besoin de combler le silence par des bavardages intempestifs. Il n'allumait jamais la radio non plus. Depuis qu'_il _était partit la première fois, je n'écoutai plus de musique. Jacob en savait plus sur moi que moi-même parfois. Il comprenait ce dont j'avais besoin presque mieux que quiconque. Pendant un temps, personne ne m'avait connu mieux que Jacob. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Embry et Quil était occupé à empiler des bouts de bois flotté sur le bûcher. Ils nous saluèrent d'un geste de la main. Seth courut jusqu'à nous et me serra dans ses bras. Il était vraiment un bon jeune. Même Sam me fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il me vit. Leah était trop occupé à éviter le regard d'Emily et à me regarder de travers. Emily prit l'initiative pour elles deux en se dirigeant vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir à côté d'elle et de Sam.

Jacob et moi, on s'assit donc à côté d'eux. Embry nous apporta deux pics et un paquet de saucisses à hot dog. Jacob les planta sur les pics avant de me tendre le mien pour que je le fasse rôtir dans le feu. J'en mangeai juste une alors que Jacob finissait le paquet.

J'étais bien au chaud et j'avais le ventre bien rempli; la recette parfaite pour le sommeil. Et peu importe à quel point je luttai, le sommeil me submergea lentement. Jacob le remarqua, bien sûr. Il m'attira lentement vers lui pour me presser contre son torse doux et chaud. Je ne résistai que quelques minutes avant d'abandonner et de m'installer contre mon oreiller loup-garou. Son odeur m'enveloppa alors que j'inspirai profondément. Il rigola sous moi, et quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis.

Peu de temps après, je fus réveillée. Jacob m'avait doucement déplacé pour pouvoir aider les autres à nettoyer les lieux et à charger les glacières dans les voitures. Une fois que tout fut propre, il revint et éteignit le feu. Puis il m'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture pour me ramener chez moi. Il ouvrit la portière pour moi et me tint par la main alors que je me glissai dans la voiture avant de refermer la portière sur moi. Il me fit même un large sourire, visiblement fier d'être un tel gentleman.

"Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée?" me demanda-t-il en démarrant.

"Oui, beaucoup!" répondis-je.

"Tu es sûre qu'on était pas trop ennuyeux? Tout ces ronflements gâchent vraiment l'ambiance, tu sais."

"J'ai vraiment ronflé?" demandai-je en grimaçant. Si j'avais ronflé, alors j'avais probablement parlé aussi.

"Non, j'te taquinais," admit-il en me regardant du coin de l'oeil. "Mais tu as un sourire magnifique lorsque tu es endormie." Il s'interrompit. "Tu avais l'air heureuse."

"Je suis heureuse, Jake," intervins-je.

"Non, je veux dire, vraiment heureuse. Pas juste la façade que tu revêts lorsque tout le monde est là. Et pas juste les courts instants d'amusement non plus. Tu étais sincèrement heureuse."

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à ça. Heureusement, il n'attendait pas de réponse et continua à parler.

"J'aime te rendre heureuse, Bella. Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de t'inviter à sortir plus souvent."

"Jake," commençai-je à protester.

"Je sais. Tu as besoin de temps. Tu penses toujours que le suceur de sang va revenir."

"Jake!" protestai-je à nouveau.

"Désolé, je voulais dire que ton petit ami va revenir," se corrigea-t-il.

"Il a un nom," remarquai-je avec amertume.

"Edward," renifla-t-il. Je grimaçai. "Tu vois? Ça là! C'est comme ça que je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse. Je ne peux même pas dire son nom!"

"Je suis heureuse même quand il est pas là, Jake. Il me manque, c'est tout," répliquai-je.

"Non, Bella. Les gens normaux se séparent, s'en remette et avance. Les gens normaux peuvent parler de leurs ex et ils ne font pas une crise de panique à chaque fois qu'ils entendent leurs noms.

"Désolée d'être anormale."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Bella, et tu le sais. Je veux dire que tu as besoin du relation normale et saine. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps. Mais je suis là pour toi. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra," m'assura-t-il. "Laisse-moi t'aimer," ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Je soupirai. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'une relation avec un loup-garou est plus normale qu'une relation avec un vampire?"

Il renifla. "Très bien. Je te l'accorde. Mais au moins, je ne suis pas constamment tenté par l'idée de boire ton sang."

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable. Lorsqu'on arriva finalement chez moi, je poussai un soupire de soulagement.

"Bon, voilà mon arrêt," annonçai-je.

Jake ouvrit sa portière et se figea. Son bras droit vola devant moi pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il renifla l'air plusieurs fois et étudia la zone des yeux.

"Tu as de la compagnie," chuchota-t-il. "Je viens avec toi."

Mon coeur commença à battre la chamade. Je devais éloigner Jacob de la situation avant que les choses empirent. Je réfléchis rapidement à mes options limitées.

"Jake, ça ira. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec les Cullen et je suis toujours restée intacte," chuchotai-je.

Il plissa les yeux. "Ça ne signifie pas que je dois leur faire confiance."

"_Je_ leur fais confiance. Tout comme je te fais confiance même si ils pensent que je ne devrais pas. Fais-moi confiance."

Il poussa un soupir de défaite. "Je t'appelle dès que je suis chez moi. Si tu ne réponds pas, alors je supposerais le pire et je reviendrais pour toi."

"J'attendrais ton coup de fil," lui promis-je en me glissant hors de la voiture et en me dirigeant vers mon porche.

Je fis un rapide signe de la main à Jacob avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Charlie s'était endormi sur le canapé en regardant du sport à la télé. Je lui tapotai le pied pour le réveiller et lui dire que j'étais rentré. Il me dit rapidement bonne nuit avant de monter se coucher. Je restai un peu plus longtemps en bas, juste le temps d'éteindre la télé et de laver la vaisselle de Charlie.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, je montai à l'étage lorsque je fus certaine que Charlie dormait. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je fus déçue de voir que la pièce était vide. J'avais espéré avoir un visiteur, à savoir Edward. Lui et Alice étaient les seuls qui venaient régulièrement dans ma chambre. Emmett était resté loin de ma chambre après la nuit où Rosalie et Edward étaient partis et où il était resté avec moi.

Je soupirai et m'assis sur mon lit. Alors que j'enlevais mes chaussures, mon téléphone commença à sonner. Je me dépêchai de répondre avant que Charlie n'ait l'opportunité de se réveiller.

"Allo?" chuchotai-je dans le combiné.

"Bella?" répondit Jake. "Tout va bien?"

"Parfaitement bien. Pas de raison de t'inquièter. Personne n'est là," lui dis-je.

"Génial, je suis content que tu ailles bien." Il s'interrompit. "Je me suis beaucoup amusé ce soir."

"Moi aussi," répondis-je avec un sourire.

"On pourrait peut-être faire un truc ensemble le week-end prochain?" me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Sûr, sûr," répondis-je en utilisant sa réponse habituelle.

Il rigola. "Dors bien, Bella. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit," chuchotai-je avant de raccrocher.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour me changer et me brosser les dents. J'attachai ensuite mes cheveux avant de retourner dans ma chambre. J'éteignis la lumière et m'installai sur mon lit. Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'allonger, je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma fenêtre et remarquai qu'elle était fermée. Charlie avait dû le faire pour moi pendant que j'étais pas là. Je grognai et quittai la chaleur de mon lit pour aller entrouvrir ma fenêtre. Satisfaite par l'invitation que je venais de lancer à n'importe quel vampire amical traînant dans le coin, je retournai vers mon lit.

Lorsque je m'assis sur mon lit, je fus assaillis par une vague de vent froid. Ma tête se redressa brusquement pour observer la pièce. La fenêtre n'avait pas bougé, pas même d'un milimètre. Ma chambre était vide de toute présence étrangère. Je secouai la tête à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être là et me rallongeai dans mon lit avant de tirer la couverture jusque sous mon menton.

Je fermai les yeux, et priai pour que le sommeil me vienne rapidement. Un souffle doux et froid me caressa le visage. Je paniquai. Mon coeur s'emballa et je gardai les yeux fermés. Un rire sombre résonna dans la pièce. Et même si je voulais ouvrir les yeux et affronter le danger avec bravoure, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais paralysée par la panique.

"Respire, Bella," roucoula mon visiteur, d'une voix qui ne m'était pas familière.

Finalement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Emmett était installé dans mon rocking chair, et me regardai avec un sourire amusé.

"Tu sens le chien mouillé," me dit-il tranquillement.

"Et si tu n'étais pas déjà mort, je te tuerais," le disputai-je.

Il rigola et se leva. Il s'approcha du lit avant d'hésiter. Je tapotais l'espace à côté de moi. Il se laissa tomber sur mon lit avec beaucoup moins de grâce que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais là encore, c'était Emmett.

"Je t'ai encore une fois fait peur," me dit-il d'une voix triomphale.

"Bravo! T'as effrayé la pauvre humaine sans défense," râlai-je. "Comment s'est passé ta chasse?" lui demandai-je en changeant de sujet.

"Très peu d'ours. Mais beaucoup de loups," me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je le tapai sur l'épaule et me fis mal à la main. "Aïe!" marmonnai-je dans un souffle.

Le corps tout entier de Emmett trembla alors qu'il essayait de retenir son rire. "Pourquoi frapperais-tu un vampire?"

"J'ai frappé un idiot qui se trouve être un vampire," répondis-je.

"Tu es vraiment une humaine étrange. Tu es si divertissante. C'est une bonne chose que Edward t'ait amené dans nos vie. On avait besoin d'un nouveau départ."

"Tu veux dire une nouvelle proie," commentai-je.

Il secoua la tête et me fis un sourire tendre. "Tu as un parfum d'ambiance agréable quand tu ne sens pas le loup-garou."

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Tout ce que tu voudras," me répondit-il en s'appuyant sur son coude.

"Pourquoi t'as finalement utilisé ma fenêtre pour venir me rendre visite?"

Emmett ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration dont il n'avait pas besoin. "Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Tu m'as manqué."

"Il y a plus que ça," l'incitai-je à continuer.

Il rigola doucement. "Edward avait raison, tu es bien trop perspicace. Alice m'a dit que ton futur avait disparu et je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. "

"C'est tout?" lui demandai-je sans être entièrement convaincue.

"Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de venir rendre visite à une amie?"

"Bien sûr que si, mais tu aurais pu tout aussi bien m'appeller si tu voulais juste savoir que j'allais bien," remarquai-je.

"Oh, Bella," soupira-t-il. "Depuis quand ais-je besoin d'une raison?"

Je haussai les épaules. Il avait raison. Je dramatisai juste les choses. Emmett n'était rien de plus qu'un ami inquiet qui était venu me voir pour s'assurer que j'allais bien parce que Alice ne pouvait pas me voir lorsque j'étais avec Jacob. Même si je n'étais toujours pas certaine de savoir pourquoi ce n'était pas Alice qui était venu me voir. Jasper ne voulait probablement pas qu'elle courre le risque de croiser un loup-garou, ça serait logique.

"Bella," me dit doucement Emmett, en me tirant de mes pensées. "Tu devrais dormir. Je te verrais demain."

Je hochai la tête et enroulai mes bras autour de moi alors qu'il partait. Je ne montrerais pas à Emmett à quel point ça m'était douloureux de le voir partir. J'étais vraiment contente que ce soit Emmett qui soit venu et non pas Jasper parce qu'il aurait ressentit ma douleur; Dans mon esprit, je savais que ce n'était pas la même chose que ce qu'_il_ avait fait, mais dans mon coeur, la douleur était intolérable. Quelques minutes après son départ, je fus certaine qu'il était assez loin pour ne plus m'entendre. Je fondis en larmes tout en priant pour que ma douleur disparaisse définitivement.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai de Emmett. Toute la famille était présente dans mon rêve, tout comme moi; et ils jouaient au baseball dans la clairière. Emmett était à la batte. Il frappa la balle de toutes ses forces et Jasper se précipita pour la rattraper alors que Emmett faisait le tour des bases. Il passa la dernière base, se laissa glisser au sol pour un home run et me fit un large sourire. Je relevai la tête et vis Edward et Rosalie se précipiter vers nous, le reste de la famille ayant déjà disparu. Edward m'agrippa brutalement le bras et commença à me tirer. Je tendis la main vers Emmett. Il tendit la sienne mais Rosalie se plaça entre nous et commença à le pousser en arrière.

Alors que l'espace entre nous s'élargissait, la douleur dans mon coeur empira. J'étais sur le point de me réveiller à cause de la douleur que je ressentais. Quelque chose de dur et froid toucha mon front. Et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Emmett me regarder avec inquiétude.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule pendant deux secondes, n'est-ce pas?"

Je secouai la tête parce que je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix.

"Tout va bien," m'assura-t-il à voix basse. "Je ne veux pas rester tout seul non plus. Rendors-toi. Je serais là lorsque tu te réveilleras.

* * *

**(1) Dorothy et Toto sont pour ceux qui ne le savent pas les héros du Magicien d'Oz. Enfin, Dorothy est l'héroïne du Magicien d'Oz. Toto est son chien en peluche. L'auteur a choisi ce titre pour montrer que Bella et Jake sont inséparables mais que Jake n'est qu'un ami et compagnon pour elle.**

**(2) MSOEV = Merci Seigneur On Est Vendredi**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Monica et Rachel_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Monica et Rachel

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3: Monica et Rachel (1) -**

Comme promis, Emmett était entrain de me fixer intensément depuis mon rocking-chair lorsque je me réveillai le matin suivant. Il me fit un sourire doux alors que je me frottai les yeux en lui souriant. Son sourire fut la première chose que je remarquai chez lui ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas son sourire habituel, large et tout en fossettes. Non, ce sourire était petit et subtile. C'était le même sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il admirait Rosalie et qu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait.

"Bonjour," chuchotai-je.

"Bonjour," répondit-il doucement. "Bien dormi?"

"Aussi bien que possible," marmonnai-je.

"Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui?"

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai que je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire aujourd'hui. J'avais fait presque tous mes devoirs et Charlie était parti pêcher avec Billy pour la journée, me laissant donc seule et libre de faire tout ce dont j'avais envie. Il avait été vraiment en colère après moi à cause de la débâcle italienne, mais depuis le second départ d'Edward, il était devenu plus clément, de peur que je ne redevienne la coquille vide que j'avais été la première fois. Il adorait Alice tout autant que Jacob donc je pouvais toujours dire que j'allais voir l'un d'entre eux sans craindre de répercussions.

"Ben, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche avant de prendre mon petit-déjeuner," lui dis-je après y avoir brièvement réfléchi.

"C'est vrai," répondit Emmett avec enthousiasme. Il me fit un large sourire, révélant ses dents blanches, aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. "Vas prendre ta douche et je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner."

Je levai au ciel et reniflai, "Bien que j'apprécie ton offre, on a pas beaucoup d'oeufs dans la maison."

Il plaça une main sur son coeur immobile et me regarda avec une horreur horrifiée. "Je suis le maître des oeufs brouillés," me dit-il pompeusement.

"Et qu'est-il arrivé aux deux autres douzaines d'oeufs que tu as massacré?"

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cynique. "La pratique rend parfait."

Mon sourire disparut. _Il _était parfait. _Il _avait été parfait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. _Il_ avait été trop bien pour moi. Je l'avais toujours su et pourtant je m'étais laissé croire qu'il pourrait me vouloir. Mon propre être parfait. Je n'avais jamais été assez bien. Non, je n'aurais jamais pu être parfaite. J'avais besoin de quelque chose d'imparfait, de quelqu'un d'imparfait, de quelqu'un dont je pourrais être l'égale, quelqu'un que je ne vénérais pas et que je n'idéalisais pas, parce que faut bien l'admettre, c'était malsain.

"Plus jamais de perfection," marmonnai-je doucement.

Emmett se positionna directement devant moi. Sa main froide et puissante attrapa la mienne fermement et la serra doucement. Je ne ressentis pas le choc électrique que je ressentais lorsque Edward me touchait, mais je ressentis quelque chose. Quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait de me toucher, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas définir, pour le moment.

"Plus jamais de perfection?" me questionna-t-il.

Je poussai un soupir et lui répondit à contre-coeur. "Edward," je grimaçai en prononçant son nom, "était parfait."

Il hocha la tête mais, heureusement, n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication. "Il fut un temps où je croyais aussi que ma Rosie était parfaite."

Emmett me fit un petit sourire triste avant de se relever. Il quitta silencieusement la pièce, me laissant avoir ma petite crise de déprime avant d'aller me doucher. Je restai à peine quelques minutes dans ma chambre, juste assez longtemps pour sentir quelque chose brûler et entendre Emmett insulter mon four avant d'aller finalement prendre ma douche avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Alice était assise sur les escaliers menant au porche de leur maison et semblait nous attendre impatiemment lorsqu'on arriva enfin dans ma camionnette. Bien que ma camionnette fasse assez de bruit pour qu'elle puisse nous entendre arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde, je suis sûre qu'elle nous avait anxieusement attendu depuis qu'on avait prit la décision de venir pendant que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner. Elle avait ouvert ma portière et me tirait hors de la camionnette avant même que Emmett ait coupé le contact. Elle me serra dans ses bras avant de me faire un sourire vicieux.

"Rentre, Emmett. Je vole Bella pour la journée," annonça-t-elle.

Emmett me lança un regard compatissant avant de courir à l'intérieur de la maison. Traître! Peut-être que ça avait toujours été le plan; faire croire à Bella qu'elle passerait une journée tranquille à la maison avant de lancer le lutin vampire après elle.

"Maintenant, Bella," me dit-elle avec excitation tout en me regardant avec désapprobation. "Il te faut des nouveaux vêtements."

"Alice!" protestai-je bruyamment. Les rires de Jasper et d'Emmett rompirent le silence de la maison.

"Pas de pleurnicheries. Mon stupide frère t'a gardé pour lui tout seul bien assez longtemps. Maintenant, je veux passer un peu de temps avec ma meilleure amie." Elle fit une pause. "Tu veux passer du temps avec moi, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-elle avec une moue sur le visage.

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Elle savait vraiment comment me manipuler, tout comme les autres membres de la famille. Je hochai la tête et elle sautilla en tapant dans ses mains avec excitation.

"Génial! On va beaucoup s'amuser aujourd'hui, je l'ai déjà vu. Tu seras magnifique dans cette robe..."

"Alice!" criai-je pour interrompre son babillage. "Je ne porte pas de robes."

"Pas aujourd'hui, bien sûr," continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de ma protestation. "Mais tu seras magnifique dans cette robe donc je vais te l'acheter. Et quand le jour viendra pour toi de la porter, tu le sauras. Et tu me remercieras pour ma vision," gloussa-t-elle.

Alice continua à babiller sur tout le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles. J'avais arrêté de l'écouter après qu'elle m'ait annoncé qu'elle avait l'intention de m'acheter une robe. Mon manque d'enthousiasme ne semblait pas la déranger cependant. Depuis que Rosalie était partie, elle n'avait pas eu de partenaire de shopping, et j'avais refusé de venir avec elle jusqu'à maintenant. Même Esme n'était pas disponible puisqu'elle et Carlisle n'avait fait qu'un saut à la maison quelques jours plus tôt avant de repartir à la recherche de leurs deux enfants disparus.

L'air était frais et sec mais pas froid. C'était rafraîchissant, vraiment. Je souris. Durant mon enfance, j'avais adoré la chaleur de Phoenix. Quand j'avais emménagé à Forks, je détestai le froid et haïssait encore plus la pluie. Le soleil me manquait horriblement. Et pourtant, quand j'avais rencontré les Cullen, quand je l'avais rencontré _lui_, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'apprécier le froid et la couverture nuageuse quasi-constante. Les nuages me permettaient de les voir, de _le_ voir. Mon plus grand dégoût était devenu mon meilleur ami.

On entra rapidement dans le premier magasin. Le seul intérêt à faire du shopping avec une vampire voyante, c'était qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait acheter avant même d'entrer dans les magasins. On avait pas besoin de passer beaucoup de temps à 'regarder autour' contrairement à ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais dû aller faire du shopping avec quelqu'un comme Jessica ou Angela. Alice nous remplit les bras de vêtements, dont la plupart seraient pour moi. A chaque fois que j'essayai de protester, elle m'interrompait rapidement en disparaissant dans un autre rayon avant de revenir avec encore plus de vêtements sur les bras. Je pense qu'elle était très fière d'elle-même pour ne jamais me laisser l'opportunité de lui dire non.

Elle m'entraîna finalement vers une cabine d'essayage. Enfin, pour être exacte, elle me poussa presque à travers la porte. J'étais vraiment opposée à l'idée d'essayer tous ces vêtements, vu qu'elle savait déjà qu'ils m'iraient 'très bien'. Et pourtant, elle insistait parce que d'après elle, c'était une partie de l'expérience shopping et que je devais lui faire plaisir. Quand elle me lança une robe, j'atteignis ma limite.

"Non, Alice! Je t'ai dit que je ne portais pas de robes. Et définitivement pas _cette_ robe!" refusai-je à travers la porte.

"Mais Bella," pleurnicha-t-elle, "tu seras si belle dans cette robe."

"Ha!" reniflai-je. "Je n'ai même pas de chaussures qui vont avec."

"J'ai une paire de talons qui feront parfaitement l'affaire dans mes mains en ce moment même," dit-elle en faisant glisser la boîte sous la porte.

Mon nez se fronça en voyant ça. "Sérieusement Alice? Des talons? Tu ne m'as jamais vu trébucher sur un sol plat sans même bouger? Non, je ne porterais _pas _des talons!"

J'ouvris la porte de la cabine d'essayage et la regardai aussi férocement que possible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et elle fit un pas en arrière, choquée. Puis elle commença à rire. D'un rire doux et musical. C'était un son si innocent et une saute d'humeur si drastique que je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire aussi. Une fois qu'on se fut toutes les deux calmées, elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules avant de s'asseoir et de poser sa tête au creux de mon épaule.

"Tu sais, c'est toi qui est supposée avoir peur de moi," gloussa-t-elle.

Je reniflai. "J'ai peur de toi." Elle releva la tête pour me regarder avec scepticisme. "J'ai peur de toi quand tu essayes de me forcer à porter une robe et des talons," clarifiai-je.

Elle secoua la tête avec amusement avant de rapidement rassembler tous nos vêtements. On se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse. Elle me fit un sourire amusé alors que je grimaçai en voyant le prix total et elle sortit sa carte de crédit. La vendeuse la passa rapidement dans la machine avant de la rendre à Alice avec une expression très nerveuse sur le visage. Je chuchotai à Alice qu'au moins une personne était proprement effrayée par elle, ce qui la fit glousser alors que la vendeuse nous regardait avec confusion.

Le trajet du retour fut remplit par encore plus de bavardage. Je gardai les yeux sur le paysage, évitant volontairement de regarder le compteur de vitesse. Le décor vert était complètement flou. C'était serein et réconfortant, même si j'étais bien consciente que Alice roulait à toute vitesse.

* * *

Emmett faisait anxieusement les cent pas sous le porche lorsque Alice gara finalement la voiture. En moins d'une seconde, il était près de la voiture et il ouvrait la portière pour moi. Je lui fis un large sourire et il répondit par son magnifique large sourire tout en fossettes.

"Tu es presque aussi terrible que Bella," se plaignit Jasper depuis l'entrée. Alice se catapulta dans ses bras.

"Oh chut!" répliqua Emmett. "Elle t'a manqué aussi."

"A quel sujet nous disputons-nous, messieurs?" demandai-je avec curiosité.

"Aucun!" répondit rapidement Emmett; trop rapidement.

Jasper me fit un large sourire lorsque je le regardai par-dessus l'épaule d'Emmett. "Les émotions d'Emmett sont presque aussi incontrôlable que les tiennes dernièrement." Je lançai un regard compatissant à Emmett. Jasper grogna. "Vous me donnez mal au crâne. Alice et moi allons courir un peu pour s'éloigner de ce grand huit émotionnel."

Je ris et leur fis un signe de la main avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la forêt, me laissant seule avec Emmett.

"Alors," me dit-il doucement. Il mit ses pouces dans ses poches et vacilla nerveusement sur ses talons. Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi Jasper avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça. Même moi, je passai de la nervosité au bonheur sans arrêt.

"Alors," répétai-je.

Il regarda la voiture par-dessus mon épaule. La portière était toujours grande ouverte. "Alice t'a torturé aujourd'hui, hein?"

"Oh, elle est inoffensive," soupirai-je. "A moins qu'elle n'agite une carte de crédit," me corrigeai-je.

Emmett rigola de bon coeur à ça. Je fus immédiatement heureuse que la tension entre nous ait disparu, même si je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle était apparu. Peut-être qu'il était juste embarrassé par le commentaire de Jasper.

Il attrapa rapidement tous les sacs et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. L'odeur qui y régnait me mit l'eau à la bouche. Quelqu'un avait cuisiné. Une odeur douce et entêtante d'ail et un soupçon de tomate flottait dans l'air. Du basilic, de l'origan, et quelques autres épices que je ne pouvais pas vraiment reconnaître. De la sauce marinara. Quelqu'un avait préparé une sauce marinara, et d'après l'odeur, elle serait excellente.

"Est-ce que c'est toi qui as cuisiné?" lui demandai-je.

Il me fit un doux sourire. "Je devais bien passer le temps. Et comme tu me l'as dit auparavant, quelqu'un doit cuisiner pour toi tant que t'es humaine."

Je répondis à son sourire. Puis je compris ses mots. _Tant que t'es humaine..._ Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je serais toujours transformée? Je devais l'être, les Volturi avaient menacé de tous nous tuer si j'étais toujours humaine lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Bien sûr. C'était ça que Emmett voulait dire. Ça ne voulait définitivement pas dire qu'_il_ me permettrait d'être changée parce qu'il voulait passer l'éternité avec moi. Non, il ne me voulait plus du tout. Au moins, Emmett semblait apprécier ma compagnie. Pauvre Emmett, Rosalie l'avait quitté à cause de ça aussi. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que mon égoïsme m'ait coûté mon bonheur, j'avais ruiné le sien aussi.

Avant que je n'ai eu la chance de m'appesantir sur ces pensées désagréables, Emmett revint dans la pièce avec une cuillère pleine de sauce. Il me la tendit pour que je la goûte. Je lui fis un sourire méfiant, parce que je ne faisais pas vraiment confiance à sa sauce vu que j'avais vu les miracles qu'il avait fait avec les oeufs. Deux fois. J'ouvris la bouche et il me fit goûter le contenu de la sauce. Ses yeux étaient posés sur ma bouche et ils s'assombrirent légèrement lorsque la cuillère entra dans ma bouche et que je refermai mes lèvres autour.

Instantanément, le choc me tira de mes pensées et je criai de douleur. La sauce était bouillante et m'avait brûlé la bouche. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je fus incapable de réfléchir à cause de la brûlure. Je me contentai d'essayer de refroidir ma bouche en agitant mes mains devant, comme si ça aiderait. Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

"Mince! Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella! Je n'ai même pas réalisé que c'était trop chaud et que tu étais humaine et que ça pourrait te brûler, et je suis désolé," s'excusa-t-il. Il tendit la main et attrapa ma langue pour la presser entre ses deux paumes. "Voilà, ça devrait t'aider un peu."

Je dois bien l'admettre, sa peau froide m'aida à apaiser la douleur, mais je fus éblouie aussi. Il étais si près de moi. Sa peau était pressée contre la mienne. Il me regardait avec intensité, et ses yeux sombres n'étaient toujours pas redevenus dorés. Je n'avais pas peur cependant. Au contraire, je me pressai contre sa peau.

"On dirait que quelqu'un à la langue bien pendue," s'exclama Alice derrière moi.

Emmett relâcha ma langue avec un petit sourire amusé lorsque je commençai à rougir. Alice le frappa à l'arrière du crâne avec amusement avant de courir dans les bras tendus de Jasper. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de courir à l'étage. Je fis volte-face pour voir Emmett tenir une nouvelle cuillère pleine de sauce marinara sur laquelle il soufflait doucement.

"Tu veux réessayer?" me demanda-t-il. Sa voix était méfiante mais son expression était toujours pleine d'espoir.

Je hochai la tête avec impatience. Il me tendit la cuillère pour la seconde fois. "Sois prudente," chuchota-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche et avalai la cuillère de sauce refroidie. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je savourai la sauce. Elle était délicieuse, surtout pour une sauce préparée par quelqu'un qui est dégoûté par la nourriture humaine. L'acidité de l'origan se mêlait parfaitement au basilique. Il y avait une pointe d'ail et d'oignon aussi. C'était la perfection faite sauce.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux avec un large sourire. "C'est délicieux, Emmett."

Son sourire égala le mien. "Content que tu aimes."

"Tu as vraiment cuisiné ça?" lui demandai-je. Je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question. Aucune sauce en boîte ne pouvait être aussi délicieuse.

"J'ai laissé Emeril m'apprendre," me confessa-t-il timidement.

Je commençai à glousser. "Tu as regardé la Chaîne Cuisine pour me préparer à manger?"

"Comme tu l'as dit, quelqu'un doit cuisiner pour l'humaine."

Et revoilà ce mot. Je commençai à croire que je serais condamnée à rester humaine alors que toutes les personnes - autres que les membres de ma famille biologique - auxquelles je tenais allaient vivre éternellement, sans moi. Je ne ferais jamais vraiment partie de leur monde. Je pouvais tremper mes orteils dans l'eau, mais je ne pourrais jamais m'immerger complètement.

"Bella? Quelque chose ne va pas?" me demanda Emmett, en me tirant de mes pensées négatives.

"Non, tout va bien," mentis-je.

"Menteuse." La voix douce de Jasper résonna dans mes oreilles. "Quand vas-tu apprendre à arrêter de te sentir si mal ?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner pour lui faire face. "Quand je n'aurais plus de raisons de le faire," marmonnai-je.

"Tu ne te vois pas clairement, Bella," intervint Emmett. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jasper?"

Jasper se tourna vers Emmett. "Elle se sent un peu anxieuse et il y a beaucoup de dégoût d'elle-même." Il s'interrompit et me regarda avec un sourire amusé. "Et maintenant, elle se sent très embarrassée."

"Merci Mr. Evidence," sifflai-je d'irritation. "Je pense qu'on peut tous voir que je suis embarrassée sans que tu n'ais besoin d'analyser mon humeur."

"Dégoût d'elle-même?" questionna Emmett.

"Oui," répondit Jasper. "Elle ressentait souvent ça lorsqu'elle était avec Edward. Ça avait tendance à apparaître lorsqu'il faisait des commentaires sur sa mortalité ou sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser être transformée. A l'instant, tu lui as dit que tu cuisinais pour 'l'humaine', ce qui a probablement provoqué cette réaction.

Emmett le regarda, songeur. "Donc il faut que je fasse plus attention aux mots que j'utilise avec elle afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop mal."

"Ben, tu dois faire attention avec elle en général. Mais, oui, les mots semblent avoir une forte connexion avec ses émotions," corrigea Jasper.

"_Elle _est là!" les interrompis-je.

Emmett et Alice commencèrent tous les deux à rire. Jasper me lança un regard d'excuse. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il alors que Alice et lui remontaient à l'étage. Emmett me regarda avec un sourire amusé. Ses yeux ambres et doux brillaient, contrastant sa présence formidable.

"D'accord, alors je ne cuisine pas pour toi parce que t'es humaine. Je cuisine pour toi parce que tu es une de mes amies dont je prend soin."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Je n'aurais pas besoin que tu prennes soin de moi si je n'étais plus humaine."

"Bella," me prévint Emmett. "Tu sais qu'on ne peut rien y faire pour le moment. Personne dans la maison n'a assez de contrôle pour te transformer sans te tuer.

Je fis un pas en arrière à ces mots. Emmett apparut devant moi avec une expression inquiète sur son visage parfait. Mon cerveau était trop occupé à répéter ses derniers mots en boucle pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. _Pour le moment..._ Oserais-je espérer qu'ils avaient toujours l'intention de me transformer? Serait-_il_ complètement dégoûté une fois ma transformation complète? Pourrais-je le faire retomber amoureux de moi une fois qu'il ne pourrait plus courir plus vite que moi? Serais-je capable de lui faire changer d'avis? Trop de questions. Trop peu de réponses.

"Tu veux toujours que je sois transformée?" demandai-je avec hésitation.

Son expression inquiète se fit amusée. "Bien sûr, bécasse. La vie est ennuyeuse sans toi." Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de me sourire gentiment. "J'ai besoin de toi tout autant que lui," ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

"J'ai besoin de toi aussi," lui dis-je sincèrement.

On resta assis en silence. Aucun autre mot ne fut nécessaire. Il m'attira dans une étreinte douce et je me détendis dans ses bras. Ce contact physique réduisit sensiblement la douleur dans mon coeur. On souffrait encore tous les deux et on cherchait tous les deux un moyen d'apaiser notre douleur. On pouvait tous les deux reconnaître le changement dans notre relation, mais l'admettre était une autre histoire. Admettre que je pensais à Emmett d'une manière qui n'était pas fraternelle aurait été bien trop gênant. Il était et est toujours amoureux de Rosalie, et je suis toujours amoureuse de _lui_.

Oui, il est possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois. Oui, il est plus que probable que ce soit mon cas actuellement. Mais là encore, c'était à prévoir. Emmett et moi essayions de surmonter nos pertes ensemble. Il n'était que naturel que l'on ressente une connexion. Je ne ferais que l'utiliser pour essayer de remplir le trou qu'_il_ avait laissé dans mon coeur en partant si je me laissais éprouver quelque chose pour Emmett. N'est-ce pas?

Peut-être que je pourrais tout simplement demander à Jasper d'espionner les émotions d'Emmett pour que je puisse le juger plus facilement. Même si je savais que je n'apprécierais vraiment si il me faisait la même chose. Non, il valait mieux que je ne demande pas. Ça ne ferait qu'éveiller leurs soupçons, même si j'étais sûre que Jasper et sa femme voyante en avaient déjà bien assez. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils savaient que quelque chose était entrain de changer en moi alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore admis moi-même. Ces parfaits vampires et leurs dons qui leur permettaient de connaître ma vie et mes émotions avant même que je ne puisse les analyser moi-même m'énervaient.

"Bella!" cria Jasper à travers la maison. "Dors ou arrête ça!"

Le rire bas d'Emmett nous fit trembler.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves aussi drôle," continua Jasper. "Tu es presque aussi difficile qu'elle."

Emmett se figea à côté de moi. Bizarre. Il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie d'étudier ça plus en profondeur une fois que je serais toute seule avec mes pensées et mes émotions. Pour le moment, je me contenterais de profiter du maigre réconfort que les bras d'Emmett me prodiguaient.

* * *

**(1) Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire qui sont Monica et Rachel, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, qui n'a jamais regardé 'Friends'? L'auteur a choisi ce titre pour symboliser Bella et Alice. Monica et Rachel sont les meilleures amies au monde, même si parfois tout les oppose. Et Rachel finit, elle-aussi, avec le frère de Monica ;D**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Mlle Bennett et Mr Wickham_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Mlle Bennett et Mr Wickham

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 : Mlle Bennett et Mr Wickham (1) -**

Ça faisait exactement un mois que Rosalie et Edward avaient disparu. Éventuellement, c'était devenu plus facile pour moi d'accepter ce fait et mentionner son nom ne me faisait plus aussi mal. Bien sûr, le trou béant qui remplaçait mon coeur depuis qu'il l'avait arraché me faisait toujours mal lorsque je pensais à lui mais la douleur diminuait. Emmett avait tenu un rôle clé dans ma guérison.

Il avait prit l'habitude de nous rejoindre Alice et moi chez mois pendant quelques heures chaque jour après les cours. Charlie avait été un peu intimidé par sa taille au début, même s'il était convaincu que son pistolet aurait pu le protéger. Mais là encore, qui ne serait pas intimidé? Même si sa présence n'avait pas été aussi notable, le fait qu'il soit un vampire signifiait que les gens le craignaient naturellement. Mais finalement, Charlie s'habitua à sa nature adorable et il décida qu'Emmett était un bon ami pour moi, même s'il était le frère d'Edward.

Charlie en voulait vraiment beaucoup à Edward. Je devais bien le reconnaître, cet homme était vraiment rancunier. Pas que ça me dérangeait vraiment, après tout, Edward m'avait abandonné deux fois. Il m'avait brisé le coeur deux fois. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci. Presque tous les Cullen étaient restés au lieu de m'abandonner à nouveau.

Esme et Carlisle avait abandonné les recherches de leur deux autres enfants au bout de trois semaines et ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Esme était inquiète mais affichait un masque de courage lorsque quelqu'un était avec elle. J'étais sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler sa douleur à Jasper, mais il était un véritable gentleman et il ne le mentionna pas. Carlisle était différent cependant. Il semblait plus déçu que triste. Ils étaient tous les deux polis avec moi et m'avait certifié qu'ils voulaient toujours que je devienne un membre de leur famille dès que je serais suffisamment à l'aise pour abandonner ma vie humaine. Bien sûr, sans Edward, ils ne voyaient aucune bonne raison de précipiter ma transformation.

Donc, ce fut un vendredi, exactement un mois après que la famille Cullen ait éclaté à cause de moi, où j'étais assise sur mon lit entrain de feuilleter des magazines de mode. Charlie était déjà venu nous donner un grognement d'approbation avant de partir au poste pour enquêter sur accident de chasse. Peu après qu'il soit partit, Emmett bondit dans la maison avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Un sourire qui fut égalé par celui d'Alice à son arrivée.

"J'adore cette idée!" couina-t-elle avec excitation.

"Je sais! C'est génial, non?" répondit-il avec la même excitation en voyant son enthousiasme.

Je restai assise sur mon lit, perplexe et attendis qu'ils m'expliquent ce plan brillant. Après une ou deux minutes de discussions au sujet des voitures et des bagages, Emmett tourna finalement son attention vers moi. Alice m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et couina alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de la maison.

"On va aller faire du camping!" m'annonça Emmett.

"C'est ça ta brillante idée?" lui demandai-je, peu impressionnée. L'idée de dormir sur un matelas pneumatique dégonflé me consuma rapidement.

"Ouaip, cette idée est toute à moi. On ne va jamais plus camper." Il avait l'air positivement surexcité.

"Et il fallait que tu me traînes avec vous? Et quand j'aurais besoin d'une minute d'humanité?" lui demandai-je, soudainement gênée.

"Je te promets que personne ne regardera quand tu te soulageras derrière un arbre," me dit-il solennellement en plaçant un main sur son coeur immobile.

Je m'assis et le tapai sur le bras, lui tirant un éclat de rire. "Maintenant, va préparer tes affaires, petite demoiselle. Tu pars avec moi."

"Et Charlie? Il a dit qu'il y avait eu un accident dans les bois hier. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera prêt à me laisser aller camper aujourd'hui," répondis-je.

"On lui dira juste que tu restes à la maison avec Alice. Il croit tout ce qu'elle raconte de toutes façons. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi," marmonna-t-il.

Alice apparut derrière Emmett et le gifla à l'arrière du crâne. "Je t'ai entendu!" siffla-t-elle. "Tout le monde me croit parce que je sais tout." Elle me fit un clin d'oeil. "Et je sais que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser alors arrête de pleurnicher et va te préparer." Elle se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Emmett avant de disparaître à nouveau.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, j'étais installée dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Il avait prit tout son temps pour m'attacher dans son harnais. Je lui fis une grimace lorsqu'il se glissa derrière le volant et il me fit un large sourire. Ses fossettes éclairèrent son visage, et le contraste avec ses cheveux sombres fut encore plus prononcé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, tu vas adorer," me dit-il d'une voix rassurante. "Alice a acheté tout le nécessaire pour te faire des s'mores **(2)**. Elle t'a même acheté un sac de couchage fait sur mesure qui est censé être remplis de plumes ou d'un truc de ce genre pour le rendre ultra-confortable."

Je gloussai. Ça ressemblait vraiment à Alice d'acheter un sac de couchage fait sur mesure. "Est-ce qu'elle a pensée à ramener un matelas pour moi aussi?"

Il bouda. "Tu ne veux pas t'allonger contre moi pour dormir?"

Je ris encore plus fort à ça. "Désolée, mon pote. Bien que j'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie, je préfère vraiment dormir sur des plumes plutôt que sur du granit. C'est beaucoup moins douloureux au réveil."

"Je parie que t'as jamais dit ça à Edward," marmonna-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Son expression était semblable à celle à laquelle je m'étais habituée avec Edward; impassible. Pendant un instant, j'envisageai la possibilité qu'il puisse être jaloux de ma relation avec Edward, mais il était avec Rosalie. Il avait été marié et heureux. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. N'est-ce pas?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rappelai qu'Alice lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille avant de partir. Ma curiosité revint en force.

"Qu'est-ce qu'Alice t'a dit avant?" lui demandai-je doucement, tout en sachant qu'il pourrait m'entendre malgré le rugissement du moteur.

"De quoi tu parles?" me demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

Il allait faire l'innocent. Ça devait être quelque chose d'intéressant s'il essayait de détourner la conversation. Bah, ça me donnait juste encore plus envie de découvrir ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Après que tu l'ais insulté et qu'elle t'ait frappé. Elle t'a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille avant de partir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?" répétai-je fermement.

"Oh," soupira-t-il. "T'as vu ça?" Je hochai la tête. "Elle m'a juste prévenu."

Je soupirai, exaspérée. "De quoi?" le questionnai-je.

Il rigola nerveusement et me tapota la jambe. "Elle m'a prévenu que je devrais chasser après notre arrivée au campement." Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un large sourire, me révélant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

"Oh!" criai-je presque lorsque je réalisai ce qu'il venait de me dire. "Est-ce tu...euh...ben...ça me dérangerait pas...Est-ce que tu veux t'arrêter maintenant? Pour chasser?" balbutiai-je.

Emmett me fit un sourire affectueux. "J'ai un meilleur contrôle que ce qu'ils croient. C'est quelque chose que Jasper et moi avons en commun," me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Bien sûr. Jasper avait toujours été considéré comme le membre le moins contrôlé de la famille à cause de son passé. J'avais juste assumé que les autres ne s'étaient jamais détournés du mode de vie végétarien. Mais plus j'y pensais, plus ça avait de sens. C'était logique que Rosalie et Emmett soient parfois partis pour vivre en couple et qu'ils aient été tentés de se nourrir de leurs proies naturelles vu que la famille n'exerçait pas une pression constante sur eux. Si jamais Emmett voulait changer de régime alimentaire, alors il n'y avait que très peu de choses qui pouvaient le retenir, littéralement. Cette pensée me fit légèrement frissonner.

"Je t'ai encore fait peur," commenta Emmett. Son amusement habituel avait disparu et une expression calme et sérieuse avait prit sa place sur son visage. "Je suis désolé."

"Non!" criai-je. "Je n'ai pas peur. Je pensais juste aux personnes qui sont mortes pour donner à Alice une bonne raison de te dire de chasser," lui expliquai-je rapidement.

"A la personne," me corrigea-t-il. "Juste une. Bien qu'un seul écart soit suffisant. Ils ne me jugent pas, mais ils me surveillent plus attentivement. Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Esme a beaucoup plus d'années de pratique que moi, même malgré ses écarts. Rosalie était bien trop horrifiée par ce qu'elle était devenue pour jamais craquer, tout comme Carlisle. Alice n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé donc personne ne peut la blâmer pour son régime alimentaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous trouve. Edward a chassé des humains, mais il l'a fait intentionnellement. C'était vraiment un accident pour moi, et ça s'est passé y'a pas si longtemps que ça. Et Jasper, ben, il se nourrissait d'humain donc c'est naturel pour lui de vouloir du sang humain régulièrement."

"C'était quand?" lui demandai-je doucement, avec hésitation. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir, mais ma curiosité me dévorait.

"Y'a environ trente ans," me répondit-il fermement. Il me regarda du coin de l'oeil et ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant.

Je poussai un petit gloussement. "Pas si longtemps?" demandai-je, en reprenant ses propres mots. "C'était avant ma naissance!"

Il eut un petit rire. "Je suppose que le temps se déroule différemment quand on a l'éternité."

Ma bonne humeur me quitta instantanément. "Oui," acquiesçai-je doucement.

"Bella?" me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

"C'est rien, Emmett. Vraiment, c'est rien," répondis-je. Il arqua un sourcil pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne me croyait pas. Avec un soupire résigné, je commençai mon explication.

"Le temps se déroule différemment pour moi aussi. Je passe tout mon temps avec vous, à vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas censé exister, mais ce temps va devoir toucher à sa fin. Je vais bien finir par devoir avancer. Ne te méprends pas, je ne regrette pas un seul des instants que j'ai passé avec toi, ou avec Edward, ou avec ta famille, mais ça ne durera pas toujours. Je ne peux pas vous garder dans ma vie pour toujours. Ça soulèverait trop de questions.

Et sans Edward," je m'étranglai légèrement, "il n'y pas vraiment de raisons pour moi de vivre avec vous pour toujours. Il m'a déjà fait clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans la famille. Et il en va de même pour toi et Rosalie. Une fois que je ne serais plus là, elle n'aura plus aucune raison de rester au loin et vous pourrez reprendre votre vie normale. Vous pourrez régler tout ça et être à nouveau heureux.

En d'autres mots, ils faut que j'apprenne à baisser les bras. Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre ma vie d'humaine parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste désormais. J'ai été égoïste de m'insérer de force de cette vie. Je fais souffrir tout le monde. Esme et Carlisle pleurent toujours la perte de leurs enfants. Alice et Jasper ont perdus leur frère et soeur et leurs amis. Et toi, tu as perdu ta femme et âme-soeur. Il est temps pour moi de renoncer et de vous laisser être à nouveau heureux."

Dès que j'eus fini de parler, je fondis en sanglots hystériques. Je ne remarquai même pas que la Jeep s'était arrêtée et que Emmett n'était plus à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains froides éloigner les miennes de mes yeux plein de larmes. Il plaça mes bras autour de son cou et détacha le harnais qui me maintenait en place avant de me prendre doucement dans ses bras et de me bercer lentement. Il me laissa pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement sans jamais me relâcher. Quand mes sanglots se transformèrent en reniflements étouffés, il relâcha son étreinte pour jouer avec les cheveux qui me collaient au visage.

"Les choses ne peuvent jamais redevenir normale entre Rosalie et moi," me dit-il doucement.

"Quoi?" demandai-je en tournant mon visage vers le sien. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, refusant de croiser le mien.

"Rosalie m'a abandonné, elle nous a abandonné. Les choses ne peuvent jamais redevenir ce qu'elles étaient." Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de me regarder. "Et toi, Bella, tu ne causes certainement aucune douleur à personne et tu ne nous empêches pas d'être heureux non plus. Alice est heureuse de toujours avoir sa meilleure amie. Jasper est heureux que sa femme soit heureuse et que ses pensées soient privées," ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. "Esme et Carlisle s'inquiètent, mais c'est pas nouveau pour eux. Ils vont parfaitement bien.

Et en ce qui me concerne, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux, étant donné les circonstances. Je t'ai comme amie et soutien moral. Tu traverses les mêmes choses que moi et tu me comprends d'une manière que personne d'autre ne peut. Juste comme je le fais pour toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant, et je te le redirais encore, Bella; j'ai besoin de toi."

Il m'étreignit gentiment et déposa un petit baiser sur mon front. Ma peau me picota à ce contact. Ce n'était pas la même sensation brûlante que j'avais ressentis après les baisers de Edward. C'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Son contact me réchauffait et me picotait partout, et non pas seulement là où notre peau était entrée en contact.

"Emmett?"

"Oui?"

"T'es pas aussi effrayant que ça pour un vampire," le taquinai-je.

Il éclata de rire. J'étais contente que l'humeur ait finalement changé et on continua le trajet. Il se gara au milieu de ce qui semblait être nulle part. Il attrapa toutes mes affaires avec facilité et me jeta sur son épaule avant de se précipiter dans les bois pour rejoindre le campement. Je me plaignis et me débattis sur tout le trajet jusqu'à que je sois nauséeuse à cause de la vitesse et que cela me force à garder la bouche fermée. Emmett sembla trouver cela très drôle et il se moqua de moi parce qu'il savait que je ne pouvais pas répondre.

Lorsqu'il arrêta de courir, mes pieds ne touchèrent pas le sol. Je fus transférée d'une paire de bras froids à la suivante. Alice me sourit lorsque je relevai la tête avec choc.

"Je suis vraiment contente que vous nous ayez finalement rejoint," me dit-elle en me posant par-terre.

"On était pas si lents que ça," répliquai-je.

"Oh, pitié! Tout ce qui est fait à vitesse humaine est ridiculement lent," me dit-elle avec amusement.

Une grimace apparut sur mon visage lorsqu'elle me tourna le dos. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de marmonner, "il y aurait une solution à ça."

Alice s'arrêta brusquement devant moi et fis volte-face. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours une possibilité dans ton futur," me dit-elle avec certitude.

Elle sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil avant de faire demi-tour et de se rendre dans la tente. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes alors que je la regardai s'éloigner. La main immense de Emmett me tapa dans le dos, me ramenant, plutôt brusquement à la réalité.

"Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella," me dit-il avec un sourire tout en fossettes. Il posa mes affaires et se précipita dans les bois pour chasser.

J'entrai dans la tente avec mes affaires. Alice m'avait, en effet, acheté un sac de couchage sur mesure. Il était rouge avec des rayures roses. Il était plus doux que tout ce que j'avais jamais vu. Elle n'avait pas ramené de matelas mais il y avait plusieurs grosses couvertures sous le sac de couchage. C'était beaucoup plus pratique que de dormir sur un matelas pneumatique en espérant qu'il ne se dégonflerait pas au cours de la nuit.

Carlisle avait déjà allumé le feu de camp lorsque je ressortis de la tente peu de temps après. Jasper était assis et essayait de retenir Alice qui sautillait sur place. Esme me fit un sourire affectueux en me tendant un plat de hot dogs. Je m'installai entre Alice et elle. Sans un mot, Carlisle me tendit un pic pour faire cuire mes hot dogs. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire en comparant ce feu de camp silencieux à celui des loups-garous quelques semaines plus tôt.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue. "Désolée, Bella!" chantonna-t-elle en se précipitant dans les bois.

J'eus à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils avant qu'une paire de mains gelées ne se posent sur mes yeux. Pendant un bref instant, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra avant que je ne réalise que je me trouvais en compagnie de vampires qui ne laisseraient jamais rien m'arriver. C'était à la fois apaisant et terriblement embarrassant. Ils pouvaient tous entendre mon coeur battre la chamade et sentir le rouge qui m'était monté aux joues, révélant ainsi ma panique momentanée.

"Emmett!" sifflai-je.

Il enleva ses mains de mes yeux et se laissa tomber sur la bûche à côté de moi, à la place qu'Alice avait libéré en rigolant bruyamment. "On a des témoins. Je t'ai fait peur!"

"Emmett, tes manières!" le disputa Esme.

Carlisle et Jasper essayaient tous les deux de retenir leurs rires. Je plissai les yeux, ce qui les fit rire encore plus fort. Je finis cependant par craquer et rire avec eux. Esme claquait toujours sa langue en secouant la tête mais un sourire traître jouait sur ses lèvres délicates. Alice atterrit sur les genoux de Jasper avec un sourire amusé et une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Te voilà, traîtresse," lui dis-je.

Elle me tira la langue en réponse. Jasper l'attira plus près, dans une étreinte amoureuse. Je détournai mes yeux, leur laissant leur moment d'intimité. Esme et Carlisle étaient dans la même position. Je dus me détourner d'eux aussi. Emmett était fasciné par les chamallows qui fondaient dans les flammes. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Jasper et Alice qui se regardaient dans les yeux. C'était presque trop passionné pour moi. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard.

J'enviai ce qu'ils avaient. Mon coeur me faisait à nouveau souffrir. Tous mes souvenirs d'Edward et moi dans cette position me revinrent à l'esprit. Je réussis à retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de m'échapper, mais la vague de tristesse et d'envie qui me submergea me trahit. Jasper arqua un sourcil à mon attention alors qu'une vague de calme m'enveloppait. Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant et triste.

"Bella?" me demanda-t-il prudemment.

Tous les yeux se posèrent instantanément sur moi. Ça ne fit absolument pas disparaître mon rougissement. "Désolée," marmonnai-je doucement.

Carlisle s'éclairçit la gorge. "Alors, Alice," commença-t-il nerveusement.

"Je n'ai rien pu voir," l'interrompit-elle.

On savait tous ce que ça signifiait. Carlisle voulait qu'elle regarde dans le futur d'Edward et de Rosalie pour voir où ils étaient ou ce qu'ils avaient prévu. S'il pouvait découvrir où ils se trouvaient grâce aux visions d'Alice alors lui et Esme pourraient aller les intercepter et les ramener à la maison.

"Pourrais-tu réessayer?" insista-t-il. "Peut-être que si je décide de repartir à leur recherche ça changera ta vision."

Alice ferma les yeux et pressa ses index contre ses tempes pour se concentrer. Pendant un long moment, on la regarda faire sans bouger. Soudainement, ses mains volèrent et agrippèrent fermement la bûche sous elle. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'elle regardait l'avenir. Sa bouche s'arrondit. Sa concentration lui revint ensuite presque aussi rapidement que si elle avait disparu.

"Ils ont trouvé Victoria," dit-elle doucement. Jasper se tendit à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle continue. Je ne savais pas s'il avait réagit comme ça à cause de la façon dont elle avait réagi ou à cause de la façons dont nous avions réagi. "Ils l'attaqueront dans deux jours. Edward est à Seattle et Rosalie est caché dans la forêt au sud-ouest de la ville. Edward va tendre une embuscade à Victoria près de l'endroit où Rosalie est cachée." Alice essaya de jauger nos réactions. "Ils iront tous les deux parfaitement bien; ils s'en sortiront sans la moindre égratignure."

Un silence total s'abattit sur nous pendant quelques minutes alors que tout le monde absorbait les informations qu'Alice venait de nous donner. "Est-ce qu'ils rentrent à la maison après cela?" lui demanda Carlisle.

"Je ne sais toujours pas. Ils n'ont rien décidé de tel pour le moment. C'est comme s'ils font exprès de ne prendre aucune décision qu'ils savent que je verrais. C'est la seule décision majeure qu'ils ont prit depuis un mois."

Le bras de Emmett s'enroula autour de ma taille d'une manière protectrice. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder avec surprise. Il me fit un sourire triste avant de reporter son attention sur sa famille. Ça me rendit vraiment curieuse.

"Alice?" appela-t-il tranquillement. "Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans mon avenir pour la semaine prochaine?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. "Tu prends les décisions, je me contente de les voir une fois que c'est fait."

"Fais-moi plaisir," lui répondit-il mystérieusement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, elle lança un regard noir à Emmett.

"Non!" cria-t-il dans le silence de la nuit.

"Alors ça va marcher," répondit-il, sûr de lui.

"Je ne te laisserais pas faire!" siffla-t-elle.

"On dirait que t'as pas le choix," contra-t-il.

"Assez!" les interrompit Carlisle. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux avec de grands yeux. Carlisle était peut-être plus petit que Emmett, mais l'autorité qu'il exsudait calmait même Emmett. "On parlera de ça demain. Pour le moment, je pense que Bella devrait se reposer."

Je hochai la tête et me rendis rapidement dans la chambre. Alice me tint compagnie alors que je me préparais à me coucher. Elle resta silencieusement assise et me brossa les cheveux. Le feu fut éteint. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dehors, à part les crissements occasionnels d'un criquet, ou le ululement d'une chouette.

"Alice?" chuchotai-je. "Est-ce que les autres sont encore là?"

"Non," me répondit-elle, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. "Ils sont tous partis chasser."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" lui demandai-je, sachant parfaitement qu'elle saurait de quoi je parlais.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et ses mains s'immobilisèrent dans mes cheveux. "Emmett ne va pas accepter que Rosalie revienne dans sa vie," me répondit-elle finalement, en recommençant à me brosser les cheveux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Alors pourquoi t'es aussi énervée? N'est-ce pas son choix?"

"Bella," soupira-t-elle avec exaspération. "_S'il te plaît_, pourrais-tu essayer d'être moins observatrice?"

Je gloussai doucement. "C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes."

"Oui, je t'aime," admit-elle et je pus entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "En apprenant qu'Emmett a refusé de reprendre Rosalie, Edward va se demander si tu vas accepter de le reprendre ou non. Il ne reviendra pas avant un long moment, maintenant."

Ma déception était bien palpable. Et pourtant, en dessous de ça, j'étais excitée. L'amour de ma vie ne me reviendrait pas parce que Emmett ne pouvait pas pardonner à Rosalie de l'avoir quitter. Je ne voyais pas comment leur relation pourrait avoir un tel impact sur la nôtre, mais là encore, je comprenais son inquiétude. Et pourtant, Emmett ne voulait pas reprendre Rosalie après qu'elle l'ait quitté? Devrais-je vraiment accueillir Edward à bras ouverts cette fois? Il m'avait déjà quitté deux fois. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'empêcher de me quitter une troisième fois? Rien. Absolument rien ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter. Mais au lieu de m'inquiéter de ça, j'étais silencieusement folle de joie que Emmett refuse d'accepter Rosalie et j'espérai contre toute rationalité que j'étais la raison pour ça.

"Dors, Bella," m'ordonna gentiment Alice. "Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie demain."

* * *

**(1) Mlle Bennett et Mr Wickham sont des personnages d'Orgueil et Préjugés. L'auteur a choisi ce titre pour souligner son contraste avec la relation de Bella et Emmett. De plus, Elizabeth tombe amoureuse de Mr Wickham lorsqu'il lui fait la court, mais leur amour n'aboutit pas et elle renonce. Ce qui d'après l'auteur souligne l'état d'esprit actuel de Bella.**

**(2) Les s'mores sont un dessert typiquement américain mangé autour d'un feu de camp. Il s'agit d'une gimauve grillée placée entre deux biscuits et accompagnée d'un carré de chocolat. Et c'est excellent!**

* * *

**Nouvelle histoire postée, James/Bella: L'Amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs. Allez y faire un tour.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Kathleen Kelly et Joe Fox_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Kathleen Kelly et Joe Fox

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 : Kathleen Kelly et Joe Fox (1) -**

Le sommeil me trouva facilement. J'avais ressentis tellement d'émotions et absorbé tellement d'informations que j'étais épuisée. Il y avait le fait que Emmett semblait s'agiter à chaque fois que je mentionnai Edward. Oui, je pouvais mettre ça sur le fait que Edward avait été un catalyseur majeur pour de grandes souffrances émotionnelles, et pas seulement pour moi et Edward, mais pour Rosalie et Emmett aussi. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de lui en vouloir. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupçonner le fait qu'il y ait plus de raisons à ça que ce que je pensais.

Il y avait aussi le fait que je commençai à voir Emmett comme autre chose qu'un frère. Il n'avait pas arrêté de me soutenir. Il avait même commencé à cuisiner occasionnellement juste pour moi, malgré ses différents échecs. Il voulait prendre soin de moi. Je commençai à devenir bien trop dépendante de sa gentillesse. Tout ce que Emmett voulait faire, c'était m'aider parce que j'étais comme une soeur pour lui et que ça lui faisait mal de me voir souffrir. Au lieu de ça, je profitai de la situation et utilisai Emmett comme un bouche-trou pour remplacer Edward. Il avait la même peau froide, les mêmes yeux d'un topaze perçant, et la même capacité à m'éblouir involontairement. Et c'était ça le problème. Il m'éblouissait, involontairement. Et au lieu de me rappeler qu'il était un bouche-trou, je commençai à me demander si peut-être, juste peut-être, il y avait une chance qu'il devienne plus. Que peut-être on pourrait devenir plus.

Alice était une autre de mes inquiétudes. Elle avait de plus en plus de visions dernièrement, et elles semblaient toutes tourner autour de moi. Si ce n'était pas mon futur qui disparaissaient inexplicablement, alors c'était moi heureuse avec une personne autre que Edward. Elle refusait toujours de me dire qui c'était et ça commençait à m'irriter.

Et à ce sujet, il y avait aussi le fait que Emmett venait juste de décider que Rosalie ne reviendrait pas dans sa vie. Ou en tout cas, pas immédiatement. Edward ne me reviendrait pas à cause de ça. Et bien que je sois immensément déçue et un peu affolée à cette idée, j'étais aussi légèrement soulagée et plus qu'excitée à l'idée de passer encore plus de temps avec Emmett. Lui et moi nous amusions tellement ensemble.

Ce qui me ramenait à la racine de mon problème. Je ne pouvais me permettre de voir Emmett romantiquement. Il ne pensait certainement pas à moi comme ça. N'est-ce pas?

* * *

Mon sommeil fut interrompu par une dispute au beau milieu de la nuit. J'étais suffisamment reposée pour ne pas être immédiatement grincheuse parce que j'avais été réveillée. D'après mes estimations, je n'avais dormi que quelques heures, mais ça m'avait suffit.

"Sales suceurs de sang, ce n'est pas à vous que je pensais en parlant de protection!" grogna une voix. Cette voix, ces mots insultants, ça ne pouvait être que Jacob.

"Je peux t'assurer que rien ne lui arrivera en notre présence," répondit calmement une autre voix. Celle-là était celle de Carlisle.. Sa voix était toujours calme et composée, avec une touche d'autorité que personne n'osait contester.

"Excusez-moi de ne pas faire immédiatement confiance à quelqu'un qui veut boire mon sang," fulmina Jacob.

"Fais-moi confiance, clébard, personne ne veut boire _ton _sang galeux ici," le provoqua la voix d'Emmett.

"Emmett," le prévint Carlisle.

"T'es toujours une saleté de suceur de sang," dit Jacob avec irritation.

"Peu importe ce que tu penses de nous," soupira Carlisle, "nous n'avons absolument aucune intention de faire du mal à Bella. Elle est parfaitement en sécurité ici avec nous. Je t'assure que personne ne la surveillera jamais avec plus d'attention que ma famille. Et non, nous ne voulons pas boire son sang. Bella est un membre de la famille, on ne mange pas sa famille."

Je dus ricaner à ça. _On ne mange pas sa famille!_ Bien sûr ce petit bruit suffit à attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur le fait que j'étais réveillée et que j'espionnai leur intense conversation.

Immédiatement, une immense ombre apparut devant le minuscule rayon de lune qui entrait dans la tente. Emmett apparut devant moi avant même que je ne puisse réaliser que la tente avait été ouverte.

"Bella, on a un visiteur indésirable. Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait réveillé. Est-ce que tu veux que je joue à la baballe avec lui le temps que tu te rendormes?" me demanda-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. Ses fossettes étaient accentuées par les ombres qui jouaient sur son visage pâle qui était magnifiquement éclairé par la lune. Je fus momentanément éblouie en regardant ses traits parfaits.

"Je ne joue qu'avec des morceaux de vampires avant de les faire brûler," aboya Jacob.

Je soupirai en revenant sur terre. J'avais toujours une situation à calmer. "Non, Emmett, mais merci. Jacob est inoffensif et il ne pense vraiment pas à mal. Il peut être un peu irritant parfois," ajoutai-je d'une voix plus forte pour souligner mon propos. "Mais tout bien considéré, il est vraiment inoffensif. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je lui fais autant confiance à lui qu'à toi et au reste de ta famille."

Alors que je finissais de parler, je fus soudainement et presque violemment arrachée à mon sac de couchage et placée au fond de la tente. Emmett était accroupi devant moi, dans une position défensive, et faisait désormais face à l'entrée de la tente qui flottait dans la brise nocturne. Un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule d'Emmett me montra Jacob qui se tenait devant la tente et qui lançait un regard noir à Emmett.

"Jake, ne bouge pas," ordonnai-je. "Emmett, détend-toi. Il ne me fera pas de mal. Aucun de vous ne me fera de mal."

"Tu comprends pas, Bella! Ils sont dangereux! Ils pourraient te vider de ton sang en un clin d'oeil s'ils en avaient l'opportunité!" protesta Jacob avec colère.

"Personne ici ne veut boire le sang de Bella," répondit froidement, Emmett, d'une voix venimeuse. "Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, _clébard_, on est végétariens. On ne se nourrit pas de sang humain."

"Sûr, sûr," répondit-il nonchalamment. "Les végétariens ne tuent pas. Vous si."

"Tout comme toi," répliqua Emmett.

"Mais je ne vide pas des animaux de leur sang avant d'abandonner leurs carcasses dans les bois," répondit Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tout d'abord, on se nourrit de ce dont on a besoin pour survivre, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ensuite, on ne le fait pas aussi négligemment. Et pour finir, voudrais-tu que l'on empile les carcasses devant ta Réserve pour que tu t'en débarrasses toi-même?"

"Si tu le dis. Tu viderais Bella de son sang en un instant si tu en avais l'opportunité et je ne laisserais pas ça arriver," répliqua Jacob.

Emmett me fit un clin d'oeil. "Bella est un membre de la famille. On ne mange pas sa famille," dit-il à Jacob en répétant les mots de Carlisle qui m'avaient fait ricaner.

Je ricanai à nouveau, donnant à Emmett la réaction qu'il espérait, et le regard de Jacob s'assombrit encore plus. Il commença à trembler légèrement et je réalisai que sa colère était trop forte et qu'il était dangereusement sur le point de se transformer.

"Très bien les garçons, ça suffit. Je ne suis pas au menu et c'est la seule chose vraiment importante," dis-je en poussant un soupir exaspéré. "Ensuite, pourquoi es-tu là, Jake?"

"J'étais en patrouille quand j'ai senti des vampires donc j'ai immédiatement suivi la piste. Quelque part en chemin, j'ai sentis ton odeur se mêler aux leurs et puis je suis tombé sur ce groupe," m'expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe de la main vers l'extérieur. "Je devais m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité, Bells. Je n'aime pas te laisser seule avec ces suceurs de sang."

"Jake! Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis tout autant en sécurité avec eux qu'avec toi. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux vouloir que je tombe amoureuse de toi si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance."

Il n'échappa pas à mon attention que Emmett se tendit devant moi au mot 'amoureuse'. Il avait presque l'air blessé à l'idée que je puisse tomber amoureuse de Jacob. Ça ne pouvait pas être le cas cependant. Il savait déjà que j'étais amoureuse de Edward, et il était amoureux de Rosalie. Pourquoi serait-ce important que je tombe amoureuse de Jacob? Parce que Jacob était un loup-garou, son ennemi juré. Voilà pourquoi.

"Bells, je te fais confiance. Mais, s'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux te ramener chez toi maintenant?" me supplia Jacob, avec ses mots et avec ses yeux.

Je secouai lentement la tête. "Non, Jake. Je reste ici ce soir. Tu es en patrouille de toutes façons. Je te promets que je viendrais te voir demain cependant. Ça marche?"

Son regard voyagea entre Emmett et moi avant qu'il ne hoche la tête. "Pas une seule égratignure," prévint-il Emmett.

"Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal," promit Emmett.

Il se déplaça pour me laisser passer lorsque Jacob me tendit ses bras. J'acceptais volontiers son offre et le serrai de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Il était si chaud, si réconfortant. Mais il n'était pas ce que désirait mon coeur. Je voulais l'étreinte froide d'un vampire. Je voulais la chaleur qui brûlait ma peau après que le froid de la sienne m'ait mit le feu. Je ne voulais pas fondre dans la chaleur constante qui résultait de la proximité de Jacob. Non, Jacob était un ami en or, et ses câlins étaient les meilleurs, mais il n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Jacob disparut dans la nuit après ça. Emmett attendait toujours silencieusement dans la tente lorsque je retournai dans mon sac de couchage. Même si je n'étais plus fatiguée, j'avais un peu froid après être restée dans l'air frais avec rien d'autre qu'un pyjama sur moi. Il me fit un sourire légèrement forcé en me regardant retourner dans mon lit de camp.

"Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas?" me dit-il en hésitant légèrement.

Je fus surprise par sa question. Lui avais-je jamais donné une bonne raison de croire que je ne lui faisais pas entièrement confiance? Je décidai que les accusations de Jacob devaient être à l'origine de la légère disparition de sa confiance.

"Bien sûr," répondis-je avec un sourire. "C'est naturel pour toi de vouloir mon sang, je le sais. Mais je sais dans chaque parcelle de mon corps que tu ne veux pas le boire."

Il secoua la tête avec une grimace. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Bella. Je veux dire que je ne _te_ ferais jamais de mal. Je ne trahirais jamais ta confiance et je ne te briserais jamais le coeur comme Edward l'a fait. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais rien te blesser?"

Je fus surprise par ses mots. Tout venait de devenir si intense. Je savais ce que signifiait ses mots, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre le concept. Emmett venait de me dire qu'il ne me briserait jamais le coeur. Il devrait posséder mon coeur pour pouvoir déclarer une telle chose. Evidemment, il le possédait déjà. Mais je ne lui l'avais jamais dit.

"Je te crois," répondis-je faiblement. Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre.

Il hocha la tête. "Tu devrais dormir maintenant. Repose-toi tant que tu le peux. J'ai le sentiment que ton ami va exiger de sérieuses explications demain."

Je soupirai mais acceptai sa suggestion en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans mon sac de couchage. "Emmett?" appelai-je. Il croisa mon regard. "Reste avec moi?"

"Bien sûr," rigola-t-il doucement. "Stupide humaine qui a peur du grand méchant loup."

Je lui tapai doucement le biceps. "Je n'ai pas peur!" râlai-je. "J'aime juste avoir de la compagnie quand je dors. Je n'aime pas avoir l'impression d'être seule."

Il devint sérieux à ces mots. "Je ne te laisserais jamais seule," me promit-il solennellement. "Tant que tu voudras de moi," chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, "je serais toujours là pour toi."

Je ne pensais pas qu'il me serait possible de me rendormir après ça. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je réussis à me rendormir. Ça devait être dû au réconfort de savoir que Emmett était près de moi. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais devenue dépendante de mon nounours vampirique pour dormir. C'était une autres des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais entièrement dépendante de lui.

Les mots de Emmett se rejouèrent dans mon subconscient pendant mon sommeil, et ils résonnèrent dans mon esprit sous forme de différents rêves. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me laisser espérer qu'il tienne à moi de la même façon dont je commençai à tenir à lui. Rosalie serait de retour dans quelques jours et ils avaient une relation à réparer. Ils étaient des âmes-soeur, liés pour l'éternité. Je n'avais pas ma place dans cette équation.

Même si Emmett avait décidé de ne pas reprendre Rosalie tout de suite, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne finirait pas par le refaire. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'attacher à lui et d'avoir le coeur brisé lorsqu'il me quitterait pour elle. Ce serait incroyablement stupide de ma part. Mon fragile coeur humain ne pouvait se briser que peu de fois avant d'être irréparable. Aimer ces créatures mythiques finirait par me tuer. J'en étais sûre.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai le matin suivant, des fines traînées de lumière commençaient à pointer à l'horizon. Emmett était toujours installé à côté de moi, et il me sourit lorsque je me réveillai. On tourna tous les deux la tête vers l'extérieur, où le soleil commençait à se lever. Le ciel était illuminé par des cascades de rouge et de rose. L'orange brûlé commença à disparaître face aux rayons de soleil dorés qui s'installaient dans le ciel.

_"Good morning, beautiful,"_ me chanta Emmett.

_"How was your night?_

_Mine was wonderful, with you by my side._

_And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face, _

_It's a good morning beautiful day."_

Je rougis et essayai de couvrir mon visage. Mais Emmett ne me laissa pas faire cependant. Il attrapa doucement mes mains et plongea son regard directement dans le mien. Ses yeux ambrés percèrent les miens. C'était comme s'il essayait de voir mon âme, qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Quoi? Je ne le savais pas.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," chuchota-t-il. Son souffle froid flotta dans la tente et envahit mes sens.

"Emmett," soufflai-je alors que mes yeux se fermaient malgré moi et que je me penchai vers lui.

Ses mains froides se posèrent doucement sur mes joues et il attira mon visage plus près. J'entrouvris les yeux juste assez pour voir que son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du mien. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Son magnifique visage se tordit en une grimace triste lorsque son front se pressa contre le mien et qu'il effleura mon nez du sien.

"Dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi. Dis-moi que tu me veux," me supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

Les mots m'échappèrent facilement. "J'ai besoin de toi, Emmett."

Il me sourit doucement avant de m'attirer plus près de lui. Mes yeux se fermèrent et j'attendis l'instant où il m'embrasserait. J'étais extatique, nerveuse, anxieuse, et effrayée à la fois. Ce serait un moment particulier de notre relation; on ne pourrait jamais reprendre notre amitié platonique après ça. Et je commençai clairement à dramatiser toute la situation.

"Lève-toi et brille, oh mon amie!" s'exclama Alice.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je me reculai légèrement. Les yeux de Emmett étaient toujours fermement clos, comme si il essayait d'ignorer l'intrusion. Alice était à l'entrée de la tente avec un large sourire et un sourcil moqueur arqué à mon attention.

"Alice," siffla Emmett à travers ses dents serrées. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur mon visage.

"Bella a besoin de manger et d'avoir une minute d'humanité," raisonna-t-elle avec un large sourire. "En plus, tu as passé toute la nuit avec elle. Je veux passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie maintenant!" bouda-t-elle.

Je grognai et rougis à la fois. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle avait parlé de mes besoins physiologiques comme si c'était rien. Puis elle m'avait fait une moue à laquelle elle savait que je ne pouvais pas résister. C'était terriblement injuste et elle le savait.

Emmett me relâcha à contre-coeur. Ses yeux étaient emplis de regrets lorsqu'il soutint mon regard pendant une seconde avant de sortir de la tente et de se précipiter dans les bois. Mes yeux suivirent le trajet qu'il avait prit à contre-coeur jusqu'à ce qu'Alice attire à nouveau mon attention.

"Eh bien, voilà qui était intéressant," remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Je grimaçai et attendis qu'elle me dispute. "Je dois bien avouer que je suis surprise que ça vous ait prit aussi longtemps."

Maintenant elle avait tout mon attention. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'que ça nous ait prit aussi longtemps'? Tu as vu ce qui allait arriver et tu as oublié de me le mentionner?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai vu ce qui allait arriver." Elle haussa les épaules. "Et sans parler du fait que vos émotions rendent Jasper complètement dingue. Ça a commencé à l'instant même où Rosalie a décidé de partir avec Edward."

"Et que m'as-tu caché d'autre, Alice?" J'essayai de dissimuler l'hostilité dans ma voix mais échouai misérablement.

"Aurais-tu vraiment voulu que je te le dise plus tôt?" me demanda-t-elle soudainement. "Te serais-tu vraiment sentit mieux en sachant que tu aimais toujours Edward mais que tu finirais par tomber amoureuse d'Emmett? N'aurais-tu pas douter de toi-même à chaque instant? A te demander si tout ce que tu faisais, tu le faisais par ce que tu le voulais ou parce que je t'avais dit que je l'avais vu dans ton futur? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Bella? Que je te dise chaque chose que tu feras dans ta vie et que ce faisant je te retire ton libre arbitre?"

Ses mots étaient accusateurs, mais son ton était simplement curieux. Elle avait absolument raison. Je n'aurais pas voulu savoir. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé savoir que Emmett ressentait la même chose que moi avant que je ne commence à douter. Mais, malgré tout, je préférerais savoir que tout ce que j'avais fait était dû à mes propres décisions et non pas parce qu'on m'avait dit que c'était quelque chose que j'étais destinée à faire.

"Je suis désolée, Alice," m'excusai-je. "C'est juste que je suis vraiment confuse pour le moment."

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler?" me demanda-t-elle. Elle me fit asseoir à côté d'elle sur le sac de couchage et me tendit une thermos remplie de café brûlant et un paquet de gâteau.

"Emmett a été si compréhensif et il m'a tellement aidé au cours du dernier mois. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, tout comme Jasper, Esme et Carlisle. Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que je ressens. Emmett, si. Il a perdu Rosalie de la même manière que j'ai perdu Edward...une fois de plus. Il connaît la douleur que je ressens.

Mais c'est devenu si compliqué. Au début, Emmett était juste Emmett. Il était mon adorable ami amusant, rien de plus rien de moins. Puis il y a eu des moments où il faisait des commentaires ou où il me serrait dans ses bras d'une manière moins amicale. Et pour être honnête, j'ai souvent pensé à lui d'une manière bien moins que fraternelle. J'ai ignoré ces moments parce que je me suis dit que je me trompais.

Mais la nuit dernière, après que Jacob soit partit, il a voulu que je sache qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Et pas juste parce qu'il était un vampire, il voulait que je sache qu'il ne me ferait jamais souffrir que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. Il m'a promit de rester avec moi pour aussi longtemps que je voudrais. Et, euh, tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé ce matin."

Alice hocha la tête. "Bon, c'est différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Vous êtes tous les deux si réservés à ce sujet que je me demande si quelque chose va finir par arriver entre vous ou non," réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

J'analysai ses mots. Et quelque chose qui avait été dit la nuit dernière me revint à l'esprit. Quelque chose que j'avais choisi d'ignorer pour pouvoir poser d'autres questions. Maintenant, ça me semblait pertinent et je l'avais tout simplement ignoré.

"Alice? Qu'est-ce que Emmett voulait dire lorsqu'il a dit 'ça va marcher' lorsqu'il a décidé de ne pas reprendre Rosalie?"

La peau pâle d'Alice devint encore plus pâle lorsqu'elle comprit la question que je lui posais. Elle secoua la tête lentement, comme pour refuser de me répondre. J'étais sur le point d'insister lorsque ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et qu'elle m'agrippa fermement le bras alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à sa vision.

Sa main se resserrait sur mon bras à chaque seconde. Ses ongles étaient enfoncés dans ma peau, déchirant presque le fin tissu qui la séparait de mon sang. Je commençai à paniquer, et cherchai le meilleur moyen de la prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tout aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, elle relâcha mon bras avec une expression paniquée sur le visage.

"Oh, Seigneur! Bella! Je suis vraiment désolée!" sanglota-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas te faire mal."

"Ça va, Alice, y'a pas de mal," répondis-je en essayant de la calmer. C'était vraiment ironique qu'une humaine qui avait été en danger de mort essayait d'apaiser la vampire qui aurait facilement pu la tuer. Mais Alice ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement. Tout comme Emmett...

"Vraiment, Alice, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" lui demandai-je en espérant la distraire.

"J'essayai de voir ton futur pour savoir comment ça allait se passer entre toi et Emmett cet après-midi, mais ton futur est redevenu noir," me dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Ça n'a aucun sens," marmonna-t-elle.

"Et qu'est-ce que Emmett a voulu dire hier?" lui demandai-je en répétant ma première question.

"N'est-ce pas évident?" me demanda-t-elle. Elle releva la tête et la pencha sur le côté, une expression de pure curiosité sur le visage. Puis elle rigola en réalisant que je ne comprenais vraiment pas. "Il ne veut pas que tu te remettes avec Edward. S'il se remet avec Rosalie, et ce même s'il l'aime inconditionnellement, tu feras de même avec Edward. Emmett ne veut pas que tu souffres à nouveau. Il tient beaucoup trop à toi pour te voir souffrir comme ça une troisième fois à cause de mon frère."

Ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. En fait, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Est-ce que Alice venait vraiment de me dire que Emmett tenait à moi? Qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour moi aussi? Peut-être que je me trompais une fois de plus...

* * *

**(1) Kathleen Kelly et Joe Fox sont les personnages principaux du film 'Vous avez un message' de Nora Ephron. Ils sont interprétés par Meg Ryan et Tom Hanks. L'auteur a choisi ce titre parce que tout comme Joe sait qui est Kathleen, Emmett sait ce que Bella ressent et il la pousse discrètement dans la bonne direction. A savoir ses bras musclés :D**

* * *

**J'pars en vacance le 30 juillet! Trois semaines en Italie... Plage, restau, boîte de nuit :D Et pas de connexion internet! Je serais de retour le 21 août!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Juno et Bleeker_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Juno et Bleeker

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 : Juno et Bleeker (1) -**

Alice s'assura que j'étais nourrie et habillée en un temps record. Carlisle et Esme me firent des sourires compatissants alors qu'elle me forçait à parader autour du campement dans les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle m'avait acheté et qu'elle m'avait forcé à porter. Le jean était sympa; sombre et confortable. Le haut était une autre histoire cependant. Il était bleu nuit avec un décolleté profond, les manches étaient froissées et il s'évasait sur ma taille. Au centre du haut se trouvaient deux boutons en cristal. Ils attiraient beaucoup plus l'attention que ce que j'aurais voulu. Les chaussures ouvertes argentées qu'elle m'avait choisi, criaient elles-aussi désastre. Je pourrais très bien me cogner les orteils vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune protection. Les chaussures étaient cependant assorties au petit sac argentée qu'elle avait insisté pour que je prenne avec. Elle m'avait déjà expliqué que puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mon futur avec Jacob, je devais m'attendre à tout. Apparemment, pour Alice, m'attendre à tout signifiait être trop bien habillée.

Alice avait aussi insisté pour être celle qui me conduirait jusqu'à la ligne du traité où Jacob m'attendrait. Elle avait clamé haut et fort qu'elle voulait juste qu'on passe un peu de temps entre filles, mais je ne l'avais pas cru. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne me disait pas; quelque chose qui concernait Emmett.

Lorsque je lui avais demandé des explications, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'expliquerait tout lorsque je rentrerais ce soir là. Il y avait une expression distante dans ses yeux normalement pétillant. Elle cachait quelque chose et je le savais. Ça me dérangeait vraiment qu'elle garde ses secrets. Les meilleures amies partagent tout, surtout les conversations au sujet des garçons. Normalement, je n'aurais pas autant creusé vu que moi aussi j'aime rester secrète. Mais c'était d'Alice qu'on parlait. Elle ne loupait jamais une opportunité de cancaner ou de faire des prédictions sur les histoires de coeur; ou des prédictions tout court. Ça ne pouvait signifiait qu'une seule chose; quoi qu'elle cache, ça devait _vraiment_ mauvais.

Jacob était appuyé contre sa voiture, garée sur le bas côté de la route, et il avait un immense sourire crétin sur le visage lorsque Alice s'arrêta. Son nez se fronça automatiquement lorsque Alice sortit de la voiture avec moi et il fit une grimace à son attention.

"Comme si tu sentais meilleur pour moi," fulmina-t-elle. "Je voulais juste te prévenir que si elle ne m'est pas retournée en parfait état avant dix-sept ça se finira mal pour toi."

"Elle est plus en sécurité ici que dans ta crypte, suceuse de sang," riposta Jacob.

"Ça suffit!" les interrompis-je. "Je suis fatiguée de voir mes meilleurs amis se battre. Est-ce que vous pourriez essayer de vous entendre juste pour deux minutes?"

Alice me fit un sourire d'excuse et Jacob grommela avant de hocher la tête. Alice me serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de sautiller jusque dans la voiture. Elle me fit un signe de la main et me cria qu'elle reviendrait me chercher à dix-sept heures. Dès qu'elle monta dans la voiture, Jacob me serra dans ses bras au point de me briser les os.

"Content de te revoir, Bells!" s'exclama-t-il.

Ma réaction fut beaucoup moins enthousiaste et je m'assis à côté de lui dans la voiture. Il roula en silence jusqu'à First Beach. Durant tout le trajet, il me lança des regards en coin et je fis de mon mieux pour les ignorer. J'espérais sincèrement qu'on allait pas avoir un remake de la dernière conversation qu'on avait eu dans une voiture. Si c'était le cas, alors j'étais prête à sauter de la voiture en route, au diable les conséquences, plutôt que de devoir rejeter Jacob une fois de plus. Comment pourrait-il jamais comprendre que seul un vampire pouvait jamais détenir mon coeur? Que seul un vampire détenait mon coeur?

Heureusement, Jacob n'éprouva pas le besoin de rompre le silence gêné entre nous. Il se contenta de rouler jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne les falaises qui surplombaient la plage. Une fois que la voiture fut garée, il en sortit et je l'imitai immédiatement. Je le suivis le long du sentier qui menait à la plage. Il marcha jusqu'au bord de l'eau et se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur une bûche avant de tapoter la minuscule place à côté de lui pour m'inviter à le rejoindre.

"Tu tiens à lui," déclara-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

Je soupirai bruyamment. "Bien sûr que j'aime Edward," répondis-je nonchalamment.

"Ce n'est pas de lui que je parle, Bells," me dit-il abruptement en me jetant un coup d'oeil. "Le grand qui te protégeait hier soir. Tu le regardes pas comme tu regardes les autres. Tu tiens à lui."

Jacob avait toujours été incroyablement perspicace en ce qui me concernait. Il avait raison de dire que je tenais à Emmett, il ne savait juste pas à quel point. Bien sûr, je ne l'admettrais jamais devant lui. Bien que je puisse parler librement de beaucoup de choses avec Jacob, aimer un vampire n'en faisait pas exactement partie.

"Emmett et moi sommes dans la même situation actuellement. Sa compagne l'a quitté lorsque Edward est partit..."

"Tu as dit son nom," m'interrompit Jacob avec un sourire amusé.

"Et?" demandai-je avec irritation.

"Tu te remets de son départ. La dernière que _Edward_ est partit, tu n'as pas pu dire son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Cette fois, ça ne fait qu'un mois et tu peux déjà dire son nom sans hésitation."

"Enfin bref," continuai-je, en choisissant d'ignorer son commentaire. "Emmett comprend ce que je ressens et me comprend parce que son coeur traverse la même chose en ce moment."

Jacob me lança un regard narquois. "Tu sais qu'il n'a pas de coeur n'est-ce pas?"

"Jake, il a un coeur. Un coeur qui a juste arrêté de battre il y a quelques décennies de ça."

"Ouaip. Mais comment son coeur peut-il le faire souffrir s'il ne bat plus?"

Je lui mis un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas me blesser en essayant d'endommager une créature mythique. "Tu_ sais _ce que je veux dire, Jake."

"Sûr, sûr," me répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. "Tu oublies Edward et ton pote est en pleine souffrance émotionnelle. Vous faîtes vraiment la pair." Il me fit un sourire rayonnant. "Je m'ennuie la plupart du temps ici. Je fais mes patrouilles et attends juste de te voir, tu sais?"

"Jake!"

"Quoi? Je dis juste que t'as pas besoin de passer tout ton temps à déprimer avec ton pote vampire. Tu peux venir ici et traîner avec quelqu'un qui a un rythme cardiaque de temps en temps. Tu sais? Histoire de te rappeler que tu es en vie."

"Bien noté," lui dis-je avec un large sourire.

Honnêtement, je savais que Jacob n'avait que mes meilleurs intérêts à coeur. Peu importe ce qu'il ressent pour moi, Jacob veut juste que je sois heureuse. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas avec un vampire s'il avait son mot à dire. Mais je ne recherchais ni l'approbation ni la permission de Jacob. Il devait juste se faire à l'idée que je l'avais toujours considéré et que je ne le considérerais jamais comme autre chose qu'un excellent ami.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?"

"Et si on sautait des falaises?" lui demandais-je avec excitation.

"Un saut des falaises?" me demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. "Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as sauté d'une falaise?"

"Oui, je sais. J'ai failli mourir parce que j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour sauter toute seule," répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

"Ça aussi. Mais je parlais du fait que la dernière fois où tu as sauté d'une falaise, tu as fini par faire revenir Edward. Est-ce que t'es sûre que t'essayes pas de refaire ça inconsciemment?"

Je dus réfléchir à ça. Franchement, j'aurais adoré pouvoir croire que je voulais sauter des falaises juste pour m'amuser avec mon ami. Mais essayai-je inconsciemment de revivre les évènements qui m'avaient permis d'être réunie avec Edward en espérant que ça se reproduirait? Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il reviendrais cette fois; pas après la vision d'Alice. En plus, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir qu'il revienne tout de suite. Je voulais qu'il agonise et qu'il déprime pour le punir de m'avoir quitté une seconde fois après être à peine revenu. Il savait à quel point j'avais souffert la première fois. Il savait que j'avais été complètement détruite. Il devait bien savoir que je m'effondrerais à nouveau et pourtant il était quand même partit.

Le problème c'était que je ne m'étais pas effondrée cette fois. Ça m'avait fait mal, oui, je l'admets. J'étais dangereusement sur le point de craquer à nouveau. Mais je n'étais jamais vraiment tombé en dépression, pas avec Emmett qui était là pour me rattraper.

Emmett. Soudainement, je mourrais d'envie de le voir. C'était une sensation étrange. J'avais toujours apprécié le temps que je passai avec Edward et j'étais toujours anxieuse de le voir. C'était la même chose avec Jacob, qui me manquait beaucoup et j'avais souvent envie de passer du temps avec lui. Oui, ils me manquaient tous les deux lorsque je n'étais pas avec eux, mais c'était différent. Lorsque je pensais à Emmett, il me manquait tellement que j'en avais presque mal. A cet instant, je ne voulais rien de plus que de courir aussi vite qu'humainement (sans mauvais jeu de mot) possible pour le rejoindre.

Jacob me poussa doucement, m'indiquant silencieusement que je m'étais échappée dans mes propres pensées et que je ne lui avais pas encore répondu. Il savait que j'analysais mes pensées et mes émotions et que j'avais besoin d'une minute pour comprendre ce que je voulais sans être interrompue. Comme je l'avais dit auparavant, Jacob était toujours incroyablement perspicace en ce qui me concernait.

"Je suppose que tu as raison," marmonnai-je. "Et si on traînait dans ton garage? Tu pourrais m'apprendre à changer l'huile du moteur, ou à changer une roue," suggérai-je.

"Sérieusement, Bells? Tu ne sais pas changer une roue?" Il secoua la tête, feignant la désapprobation. "Très bien, allons te donner une leçon sur la vie réelle."

Le reste de la journée se déroula confortablement. On plaisanta et on parla tranquillement de l'école et de la meute. C'était presque comme si le dernier mois ne s'était jamais passé et qu'on avait juste reprit là où on s'était arrêté.

Il fut clairement soulagé lorsque je mentionnai le fait que Alice avait eu une vision de Rosalie et d'Edward tuant Victoria. Apparemment, elle s'était un peu trop rapproché au cours des derniers mois et ça rendait la meute nerveuse. Il m'expliqua que c'était à cause d'elle que le nombre de patrouilles avait augmenté. C'était ce que j'avais soupçonné donc je ne trouvais pas la force de lui en vouloir de ne m'avoir rien dit.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, il était presque dix-sept heures et Jacob me ramenait à la frontière de LaPush à contre-coeur. Il me taquina sur tout le trajet en me disant que j'avais besoin de trouver plus d'excuses pour convaincre mes baby-sitters vampiriques de m'autoriser à lui rendre visite plus souvent. Il me dit qu'ils devraient le considérer comme mon animal de compagnie vu qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de l'appeler 'clébard'. Bien sûr, je me moquai de lui en répondant que je ne m'occuperais pas de le nourrir et de le sortir s'il était effectivement mon animal de compagnie. Ça me récolta un éclat de rire de bon coeur.

Lorsqu'on s'approcha de la ligne du traité, ce ne fut pas Alice qui m'y attendait. Emmett était adossé à sa Jeep avec ses bras croisés sur le torse et il regardait la voiture de Jacob approcher avec anxiété. Jacob commença à trembler à côté de moi lorsqu'il vit Emmett. Je tendis instinctivement la main pour lui caresser le bras d'une manière apaisante afin d'essayer de le calmer. Il me fit un petit sourire et se calma.

Emmett était aussi immobile qu'une statue lorsqu'on s'arrêta. Même ses yeux d'un ambre brillant restaient grand ouvert, sans cligner alors que son regard restait posé sur moi. J'ouvris la portière de la voiture avec hésitation. J'avais hâte de voir Emmett, et je voulais vraiment me jeter dans ses bras. Mais la tension qui nous entourait était suffocante et me rendit incertaine. Le regard fixe d'Emmett me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il me donnait l'impression de voir directement dans mon âme et qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Jacob fut à mes côtés quelques secondes à peine après que je sois sortie de la voiture. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules alors qu'on se dirigeait lentement vers Emmett. Je ne savais pas si c'était une précaution pour lui ou pour moi cependant. Ses tremblements s'étaient calmés mais il frémissait toujours doucement.

Je décidai de rompre le silence après avoir réalisé que ni Jacob ni Emmett n'avaient l'intention de prendre la parole. Le silence était assourdissant.

"Où est Alice?" demandai-je doucement.

Emmett me répondit si rapidement que je vis à peine ses lèvres bouger. "Elle m'a envoyé pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Jasper."

"Oh," répondis-je d'une voix légèrement déçue.

Jacob me serra doucement l'épaule; il ressentait probablement mon malaise et voulait m'offrir un peu de réconfort. A cet instant, à cause du comportement froid de Emmett et du refus d'Edward de me revenir, je ne souhaitais rien de plus que de pouvoir aimer Jacob de la même façon dont il m'aimait.

Emmett poussa un soupir inutile. "Je suis désolé, Bella. Rentrons avant que ton père commence à s'inquiéter."

Je hochai la tête avant de me tourner vers Jacob. Il me fit mon sourire préféré et me serra férocement contre lui pendant une longue minute. Puis je me dirigeai vers le côté passager de la Jeep d'Emmett et me préparai à ce qui serait un très long trajet. Emmett me surprit en apparaissant à mes côtés avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la portière. Je refusais de croiser son regard lorsqu'il attacha mon harnais pour me ramener chez moi.

Je rejouai sans cesse cette interaction dans mon esprit, complètement confuse. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je voulais tellement voir Emmett que j'aurais été prête à renoncer à ma journée avec Jacob pour le voir plus tôt. Maintenant il était là, et il semblait être irrité par ce fait. Il semblerait que je m'étais une fois de plus trompé. Il ne m'avait jamais voulu. Il ne voulait juste pas que je sois blessée par son frère masochiste et il ne voulait pas que je fréquente des loup-garous pour les mêmes raisons. Des larmes traîtresses me brûlèrent les yeux à cause de cette révélation. Je luttai pour les retenir, refusant de pleurer pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un coup de coeur pour quelqu'un qui était sensé être un frère pour moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Emmett gara brusquement la Jeep sur le bas-côté de la route avant de couper le contact. Il se tourna ensuite pour me faire face avec une grimace douloureuse. Je le regardai du coin de l'oeil, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.

"Bella, je pense que je devrais te présenter des excuses," commença-t-il. Je hochai la tête pour qu'il continue vu que je ne faisais pas encore confiance à ma voix. "Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air si froid avant. J'étais...moins que ravi de te voir avec lui. Et quand il a mit son bras autour de toi..."

"Tu étais jaloux?" lui demandai-je, abasourdie par son admission.

Il me fit un sourire amusé pour la première fois de la journée. "Je pensais que c'était Jasper qui pouvait lire les émotions."

"Tu étais jaloux!" l'accusai-je.

"Est-ce que c'est un crime?" me demanda-t-il.

"Pas dans l'état de Washington."

"Alors, dans ce cas, peux-tu me pardonner?"

Je le regardai. "Il n'y a rien à pardonner."

Il me fit un sourire, un large sourire tout en fossette. Ce n'était pas le fameux sourire en coin d'Edward, mais ce sourire me coupait tout autant le souffle. Ses dents blanches et aiguisée brillaient dans la lumière. Ses yeux scintillaient d'amusement. Il avait l'air innocent et malicieux à la fois.

"Donc je me disais," commença-t-il. "Tu devrais dîner avec ton père vu que tu l'as pas vu depuis un petit moment. Ensuite, quand il va au lit, je pourrais peut-être venir te tenir compagnie?"

"Tu veux dire te glisser dans ma chambre," expliquai-je. Il me fit un large sourire honteux. Je fis semblant d'y réfléchir pendant un instant. "C'est la meilleure idée que tu as eu depuis longtemps, Emmett. J'adorerais ça!"

Lorsque j'entrai chez Charlie, mon nez fut assailli par les arômes d'une sauce marinara. Pendant un bref instant, la confusion et la panique me submergèrent. Est-ce que Charlie avait vraiment essayé de cuisiner pour moi? N'était-il pas supposé être encore au travail? Alors qui cuisinait?

A l'instant même où je pensais ça, Emmett apparut devant moi dans la cuisine. Il avait même enfilé un tablier de cuisine noir avec 'Je vous donnerais bien la recette mais je devrais vous tuer ensuite,' écrit en lettres de sang. Oh, quelle douce, douce ironie!

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait cuisiné pour moi. Pas que pour moi, il avait cuisiné un repas pour mon père et moi. Et tout ça alors que je venais de passer la journée avec son ennemi mortel. J'avais pensé ça au sujet de quelqu'un d'autre auparavant, et je le pensai maintenant à son sujet; il était vraiment trop bien pour moi.

"Tu sais que tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, n'est-ce pas?" lui demandai-je. J'étais trop abasourdie pour penser à le complimenter.

"Je voulais le faire," me répondit-il simplement.

"Merci.

"De rien, Bella. J'aime faire des choses pour toi. J'aime prendre soin de toi. Je sais que tu es une femme indépendante, mais c'est agréable de laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de toi de temps en temps. Non?"

Cette conversation passait rapidement du fait qu'il avait cuisiné pour moi pour me soulager d'une de mes corvées au fait qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour moi parce qu'il voulait que je le laisse prendre soin de moi. Je ne m'opposai pas vraiment à cette idée. Mais j'étais plus que curieuse de connaître ses motivations. Après tout, lui et moi avions passé tout notre temps ensemble dernièrement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait avoir l'impression qu'il devait prendre soin de moi.

"J'apprécie ton geste, Emmett, je l'apprécie vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas ta responsabilité de s'occuper de moi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir obligé de t'occuper de moi juste parce que Edward n'est pas là pour le faire non plus."

"Bella," soupira-t-il. "J'ai dit que je voulais m'occuper de toi. Je le pensais, honnêtement. Avec ou sans Edward, tu es une femme formidable, je serais honoré d'avoir le privilège de m'occuper de toi."

Mes émotions commençaient à assombrir mon jugement. Bien que j'appréciai son geste, ça me donnait l'impression que Emmett tenait à moi, qu'il tenait _vraiment_ à moi. Ses émotions passaient de froides à bouillantes en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en fallait pour cligner des yeux. D'abord il avait eu l'air, irrité, énervé même lorsqu'il nous avait vu Jacob et moi. Puis il était désolé dans la voiture. Et maintenant, on dirait qu'il essayait de m'impressionner. Ses sautes d'humeurs étaient presque aussi terribles que celles d'Edward. Ça devait être un truc de vampires.

"Et Rosalie?" demandai-je avec hésitation. "Ne devrais-tu pas penser à prendre soin d'elle?"

Son sourire s'effaça. "Rosalie n'est pas là," répondit-il impassiblement.

"C'est ce que je veux dire. Tu devrais aller la chercher maintenant que tu sais où elle est. Tu devrais essayer de prendre soin de ton âme-soeur."

Il secoua lentement la tête. Un petit sourire commençait à étirer ses lèvres. Et une petite fossette soulignait chacune de ses joues parfaites.

"Mon âme-soeur," répéta-t-il doucement. Je hochais lentement la tête. "Et si elle n'était plus mon âme-soeur?"

Ce commentaire me prit complètement par surprise. J'avais tellement souhaité entendre ces mots de sa part, mais je ne m'étais pas permise de les espérer. Et pourtant, nous y voilà. Il suggérait que Rosalie n'était plus sa compagne. Il ne restait plus qu'un obstacle dans cette équation.

"J'ai toujours Edward."

"Hmm..." réfléchit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait. "Et si Alice avait raison et qu'il ne revenait pas? Préférerais-tu vieillir sans lui?"

Je savais ce qu'il suggérait. Je serais une idiote de ne pas le comprendre. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me permettre de l'accepter. J'avais besoin qu'il me le dise clairement, qu'il me dise ce à quoi il pensait comme il le faisait toujours.

"Je préférerais que tu me dises clairement à quoi tu penses. Est-ce que Rosalie est ton âme-soeur?"

Emmett m'attira dans ses bras. "Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire," me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. "Est-ce que tu veux vraiment donner une nouvelle chance à Edward après tout ce qu'il t'a fait traverser? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment lui donner ton coeur au risque qu'il te le rende une fois de plus? Où préférerais-tu tenter ta chance avec quelqu'un d'autre? Préférerais-tu tenter ta chance avec moi?"

Mon souffle se coupa. Mon coeur commença à battre la chamade. La proximité d'Emmett, son souffle frais caressant mon visage, et ses bras fermement serrés autour de moi étaient trop. Je savais ce que je voulais mais il m'éblouissait tellement que j'étais sur le point de perdre connaissance.

"Emmett, tu m'éblouis," marmonnai-je contre lui.

Il rigola et se recula mais garda ses mains sur mes épaules. "J'oublie toujours à quel point les humains sont facilement distraits." Il s'interrompit et se tendit. "Ton père est là. Je te verrais dans quelques heures, chérie." Il me fit un clin d'oeil et courut à l'étage.

Mon père entra dans la maison moins d'une minute plus tard et renifla l'air avec appréciation. Il enleva rapidement sa veste et son holster alors que je mettais la table. Il parla très peu, ne me faisant que quelques compliments sur la nourriture. Je me retins de dire quoi que ce soit parce que je ne voulais pas lui mentir en prétendant que c'était moi qui avait préparé les spaghettis et le pain à l'ail. Mon père semblait tout simplement content que je sois là pour le week-end, et il ne s'interrogea pas sur mon comportement silencieux.

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre après avoir débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle. Sans surprise, Emmett n'était pas là. Ça ne changeait pas le fait que j'étais déçue de ne pas le trouver dans ma chambre. Je décidai de m'occuper en faisant mes devoirs en attendant.

Quelques heures et une horrible migraine due à la trigonométrie plus tard, je décidai d'abandonner mes devoirs. Je me redressai sur ma chaise et me tournai pour prendre mon pyjama mais je fus surprise par Emmett qui se tenait derrière moi et était penché presque comme s'il avait regardé par-dessus mon épaule. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et d'alerter Charlie. Emmett me fit un sourire amusé. Je le tapai sur le torse et dus me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de couiner de douleur bien que j'aurais pu trouver une excuse plus facilement pour ça. Emmett recula et lança la tête en arrière alors qu'il éclatait d'un rire silencieux.

"Tu es vraiment une étrange petite humaine," remarqua-t-il enfin.

"Et toi," lui dis-je, "tu es un vampire cruel qui aime faire peur à cette étrange humaine."

"Admet-le, Bella. J't'ai fait peur," me dit-il avec un large sourire et un clin d'oeil.

C'était impossible pour moi de lui en vouloir. La façon dont ses fossettes illuminaient son visage et l'étincelle joueuse qui brillait dans ses yeux adoucissaient mon coeur à chaque fois.

"Très bien, maintenant que tu as fini d'effrayer ton humaine, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" lui demandai-je en essayant de changer de sujet.

"_Mon_ humaine?" me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil et en me faisant un sourire suggestif.

Le rouge me monta violemment et rapidement aux joues. J'essayai, en vain, de dissimuler mon visage dans mes mains mais Emmett fut plus rapide que moi. Il écarta doucement mes mains et me força à le regarder. Malgré mon humiliation, il répéta ces mots avec un large sourire, et il attendit patiemment ma réponse. Lorsque aucune explication raisonnable ne me vint à l'esprit, il décida de rompre mon silence gêné.

"Est-ce trop demander, de te vouloir pour moi tout seul?"

J'hésitai juste une seconde avant de répondre. "Est-ce trop d'admettre que je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse du frère d'Edward?"

Il se pencha lentement en avant et se baissa pour se mettre à mon niveau. Ses mains puissantes se posèrent fermement mais délicatement sur mes joues et il m'attira vers lui. Ses lèvres froides effleurèrent les miennes. Et un ronronnement bas lui échappa lorsqu'il m'embrassa. Ce fut lent et doux. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et sa langue froide se glissa dans ma bouche, caressant ma propre langue et me permettant de goûter son venin délicieusement sucré. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et mes mains jouèrent avec les boucles douces qui recouvraient sa nuque.

Bien trop tôt, il se recula. Mes doigts se posèrent sur mes lèvres. Elles étaient toujours froides à cause du contact avec les lèvres d'Emmett. Il tendit la main pour caresser mes lèvres à son tour.

"Si chaudes. Si belle," murmura-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux avant de rassembler mes affaires pour me rendre à contre-coeur dans la salle de bain afin de me changer et de prendre une minute d'humanité.

Emmett s'assit dans mon rocking-chair pour m'attendre. Là où Edward avait été mon propre Adonis, Emmett était une version plus pâle mais beaucoup plus attirante d'Hercule. Il était mon héros. Il me sauvait non seulement d'Edward, mais de moi-même aussi. Il me sauvait de toute une vie de misère parce qu'on savait tous les deux que je ne pourrais jamais aimer un humain autant que je pourrais aimer un vampire. Et je l'aimais pour ça. Je l'aimais.

Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, il me rejoignit sur mon lit. Je me glissai sous mes couvertures avant de m'installer au creu de son bras. On discuta pendant des heures de ma journée avec Jacob. Lorsque je lui parlais de mon désir de sauter des falaises, il me suggéra d'y aller avec lui une fois. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'attrait d'un tel saut du haut d'une falaise et il trouvait ça terriblement attirant que je sois aussi casse-cou.

Après avoir entendu sa réaction positive à la plongée extrême, je mentionnai le fait que Jacob m'avait apprit à faire de la moto. A cela, il fronça adorablement le nez. Il préférait sa Jeep à n'importe quelle moto. Il clamait être beaucoup trop large pour pouvoir conduire une moto sans avoir l'air ridicule. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire en l'imaginant sur une moto, ce qui ne fit que confirmer son propos.

Le sommeil finit par me submerger. Emmett me convainquit gentiment de me reposer. Je protestai, ne voulant pas gâcher une seule minute du temps que je passais avec lui. Il me convainquit en me promettant que tant que je voudrais, il s'assurerait que je serais transformée en vampire après le bac, comme ça avait été décidé par le vote de la famille.

Le jour suivant fut calme. Charlie était en congé et il était partit passer la journée avec Billy à La Push. Je passai ma journée à la maison avec Emmett. On discuta et on se promena un peu dans les bois à l'arrière de la maison. Il s'assura que j'étais régulièrement nourrie. Il clama que c'était irritant mais je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il prenait du plaisir à pouvoir s'occuper de moi.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me demander si Rosalie l'avait jamais laissé prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'avait, bien évidemment, pas besoin qu'il cuisine pour elle. Mais je me demandais si elle l'avait jamais laissé avoir de simples attentions pour elle, comme lui faire couler un bain ou lui brosser les cheveux par exemple. J'avais le sentiment que non.

Lorsque Lundi arriva, j'étais épuisée par le temps que je passais avec Emmett parce que je ne me permettais que très peu de sommeil lorsque j'étais en sa compagnie. C'était une nouvelle expérience, l'excitation ressentie lorsqu'on commence à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas en louper une seule minute. Bien sûr, ça n'aidait pas vraiment que Emmett n'ait jamais besoin de dormir.

Ma journée se passa rapidement. Alice babilla au sujet de la fête de fin d'année qu'elle préparait pendant tout le déjeuner Lorsque je lui dis que je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle prépare une fête de fin d'année pour moi, elle m'ignora. Elle clama que cette fête serait tout autant pour elle que pour moi, et que Edward devrait être revenu à temps. Je ne la croyais pas; je savais que cette fête était pour moi parce que ce serait la première de mes nombreuses scolarités et la seule que j'expérimenterais en étant toujours humaine.

Charlie m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il travaillerait tard donc Alice avait insisté pour que j'aille chez elle après les cours. Elle savait à quel point j'avais envie de voir Emmett. Il était partit chasser pendant que j'étais en cours et il rentrait à peine lorsqu'on arriva. Alice et Jasper en profitèrent pour partir chasser eux-même après qu'elle m'ait conseillé que je devrais le dire bientôt à Emmett. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais sensée lui dire.

Alors que Emmett et moi nous installions dans sa chambre pour regarder la télévision, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Je sursautai instinctivement et Emmett se moqua de moi.

"Bien sûr, une porte qui claque te fait peur mais être dans une maison pleine de vampires est normal pour toi," remarqua-t-il en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

"J"ai été surprise, pas effrayée," répliquai-je sombrement.

Et puis, pour faire bonne mesure, et parce qu'Alice déteignait sur moi, je lui tirai la langue. Au même moment, sa bouche fut sur la mienne. Il m'embrassa avec frénésie, sans même prendre le temps d'être aussi doux que d'habitude. Sa bouche froide attaqua la mienne comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour survivre; pas seulement du sang qui courrait dans mes veines, mais mes baisers, mon amour, moi.

Il finit par s'éloigner et posa son front contre le mien. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que les siens étaient toujours fermés mais qu'il avait une expression sereine sur le visage et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Merci pour l'invitation", me dit-il doucement. "J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser toute l'après-midi."

"Moi aussi," admis-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal," ajouta-t-il.

"Je ne m'en fais pas pour la douleur physique, Emmett. Je me suis fait mal tellement de fois qu'un petit bleu ici ou là n'est rien de grave. Mais je ne peux pas supporter d'avoir le coeur brisé. Ça me détruirait."

"Je ne te briserais jamais le coeur," me promit-il, en me regardant finalement droit dans les yeux. Ses propres yeux dorés brillaient d'émotions. "Je le stopperais peut-être, mais je ne le briserais jamais."

Je hochai la tête parce que je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix. Je réalisai enfin de quoi Alice parlait en me disant que je devais lui le dire. Je devais lui dire que je l'aimais. Je devais lui prouver que j'étais aussi sérieuse que lui.

Je n'en eu jamais l'occasion.

"Emmett?" appela une voix depuis le pas de la porte.

On se tourna tous les deux pour voir Rosalie se tenir là avec une expression confuse sur le visage. Elle me jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de poser ses yeux sur Emmett. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la confusion et un peu de colère et ses vêtements étaient légèrement déchirés, tant et si bien qu'ils lui collaient au corps d'une manière plus que suggestive. Même comme ça, elle était plus belle que je pourrais jamais espérer l'être.

"Rosalie?" dit Emmett. Mon coeur se brisa en entendant l'envie dans sa voix.

* * *

**(1) Juno et Bleeker sont des personnages du film 'Juno'. Juno est le personnage principal, une jeune adolescente enceinte qui décide de confier son bébé à une famille adoptive. Et Bleeker est le père du bébé.**

**L'auteur a choisi ce titre pour souligner que la relation de Bella et d'Emmett est compliquée parce qu'ils ont chacun un lourd passé émotionnel. Mais ils finiront par surmonter ça.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Danny et Sandy_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Danny et Sandy

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 : Danny et Sandy (1) -**

Dire que j'étais choquée serait un euphémisme. Mon coeur se serra à l'instant même où je vis Rosalie sur le pas de la porte et il se brisa à l'instant même où son nom glissa des lèvres d'Emmett avec désir. La seule chose qui empêcha mon coeur d'être définitivement brisé fut l'optimisme d'Alice.

Elle s'était précipitée dans la pièce moins de deux secondes après l'échange bref auquel j'avais assisté et elle m'avait rapidement ramené à la maison sans dire un mot. Emmett n'avait pas détourné les yeux de Rosalie alors qu'Alice m'emmenait. Ça ne fit rien pour calmer la douleur dans ma poitrine qui menaçait de me submerger à nouveau. Jasper ne pouvait pas supporter d'être près de moi et il avait laissé Alice essayer de me remonter le moral. Le fait que même-lui ne puisse pas m'aider ne me rassura pas vraiment.

Alice décida de m'écrire un mot d'excuse pour le jour suivant. Je voulais qu'elle m'écrive un mot d'excuse pour le reste de l'éternité mais elle refusa. En cet instant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'un vampire nomade passe dans le coin, sente mon sang qui était apparemment délicieux, et décide de me drainer sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Je suggérai même qu'Alice profite de cette opportunité vu que j'avais interrompu sa chasse avec Jasper. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et me dit de garder la foi.

La foi. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'étais prête à avoir pour le moment. Comment le destin pouvait-il être assez cruel pour me faire découvrir un monde surnaturel dont les créatures me brisèrent trois fois le coeur en moins de six mois? Le destin devait être une créature malade, vicieuse et tordue pour trouver une telle chose acceptable ou amusante.

Alice avait suggéré qu'on aille jusqu'à Portland pour faire du shopping. Je lui demandai presque pourquoi on n'irait tout simplement pas à Port Angeles ou à Seattle vu que c'était beaucoup plus près jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'Edward était dans ce coin-là. Je ne savais pas vraiment si on allait vers le sud parce que je n'étais pas encore prête à voir Edward ou parce qu'Alice ne voulait pas encore que je le vois. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je me réjouis en me disant que même si je devrais faire du shopping, au moins je mettrais un peu de distance entre Rosalie et Edward et moi.

J'étais plus incertaine en ce qui concernait Emmett. D'un côté, j'étais blessée et je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être auprès de lui; en tout cas, pas temps que Rosalie serait là pour nous empêcher de parler en privé. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais besoin de lui parler. Je voulais être avec lui, dans ses bras moins que prudents, là où était ma place.

Une journée shopping avec Alice fut exactement la distraction dont j'avais bien besoin. Elle me traîna dans les magasins à vitesse inhumaine même si je lui criai de ralentir. A chaque fois, elle éclatait de rire, sa voix chantante remplissant tout le magasin lorsqu'elle me disait de ne pas être déraisonnable. Elle clamait qu'elle saurait si quelque chose risquait de révéler son secret. Et elle me fit aussi remarquer que ma perception de sa vitesse était faussée parce que j'étais tout molle et que je traînai les pieds au lieu d'être en pleine forme alors qu'on se précipitait dans chaque magasin.

Entre la distance marathonienne qu'on parcourut, la vitesse de course, et le lever de poids de plusieurs sacs, j'étais épuisée. Lorsqu'on retournait dans la voiture pour le trajet du retour, j'étais même trop fatiguée pour lui demander de s'arrêter pour que je puisse manger. C'était probablement le but de toute cette journée; me distraire et m'épuiser au lieu de me laisser déprimer sur le fait que je m'étais à peine rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de Emmett lorsque Rosalie, sa femme, était revenue dans sa vie.

Et je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'allait devenir ma relation avec Edward. Est-ce qu'il voulait encore de moi? Est-ce qu'il m'aimait encore? Ce n'était pas vraiment les questions importantes cependant. Ce qui comptait vraiment c'était ce que je ressentais moi. Est-ce que je l'aimais encore? Bien sûr, toujours. Est-ce que je le voulais encore? D'un point de vue physique? Oui. D'un point de vue émotionnel? Je ne pense pas, plus maintenant. Donc qu'est-ce que je ferais si j'étais dans la position d'Emmett? Qu'est-ce que je ferais si Edward me revenait soudainement? Exactement ce qu'il avait fait; je le regarderais avec révérence, tout en sachant que j'étais encore amoureuse de lui. Et après le choc initial, j'aurais le temps d'éclaircir les choses.

Sauf que je n'avais pas permit à Emmett de faire ça. J'avais tiré mes propres conclusions et je m'étais laissé déprimer parce que je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de réagir au retour soudain de Rosalie. J'étais égoïste. Je ne pensais qu'à mes propres besoins et désirs sans même prendre la peine de considérer les siens. Emmett avait besoin de parler à Rosalie. Il avait besoin de...attendez.

Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait? Étions-nous vraiment sur la même page. Il avait voulu m'embrasser, de ça j'en étais certaine. Mais voulait-il plus? Je refusai de croire que je n'avais été qu'un simple bouche-trou en attendant que Rose revienne. Oui, je serais la première à admettre qu'ils n'avaient jamais caché à quel point l'aspect physique de leur relation était important. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas ou qu'ils ne tenaient pas l'un à l'autre. Et même si Emmett voudrait probablement un soulagement physique, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se servait de moi pour ça. Jasper l'aurait sentit s'il n'avait pas été sincère avec moi. Alice l'aurait vu. Et aucun d'eux ne l'aurait laissé me blesser comme ça.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai le mercredi matin à cause de la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil, je roulai sur le côté, écrasant un morceau de papier qui était posé sur mon oreiller pour éteindre cet horrible objet. Dans le brouillard endormi dans lequel je flottai, mes doigts agrippèrent le papier, le froissant encore plus. J'allumai finalement ma lampe de chevet et rapprochai le papier de mon visage et attendis que mes yeux s'ajustent à la lumière. La première chose que je remarquai fut que l'écriture était magnifique, mais pas élégante, et il lui manquait les ronds féminins des lettres d'Alice; c'était l'écriture d'Emmett.

_Bella,_

_Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je t'expliquerais tout bientôt._

_Emmett_

Aucune explication ne pourrait justifier le feu qui s'alluma dans mon coeur à ces mots. Aucune explication ne pourrait me faire comprendre pourquoi ma vie était n'était qu'une succession d'histoires d'amour tragiques. Je ne voulais pas d'explication. Je voulais mourir. D'une mort douce et paisible. Cette mort lente et douloureuse que j'expérimentais maintenant pour avoir aimé m'était insupportable.

J'étouffai mes sanglots avant de réaliser que Charlie était déjà parti au travail et d'abandonner tout contrôle sur mes larmes et sur mes émotions. Je pleurais pour moi. Je pleurai pour Edward. Je pleurai pour Alice, Jasper, Esme et Carlisle. Je pleurai même pour Rosalie. Mais je ne pleurai pas pour Emmett. Moins de trente-six heures plus tôt, il m'avait promit qu'il ne me briserait jamais le coeur; il avait mentit. Et c'est pour ça que je n'avais aucune larme pour lui.

Une main froide effleura mon front couvert de sueur au beau milieu de ma crise de nerfs. Je me pressai contre avec plaisir. Une seconde main s'enroula autour de ma taille pour m'attirer plus près. Mes larmes commencèrent à se tarir, mon souffle court s'apaisa, et mes tremblements se calmèrent dans la tendre étreinte. Je voulais savourer cette sensation. C'était euphorique comparé à la crise de nerf douloureuse que je venais d'expérimenter. Donc je restai où j'étais, profitant goulûment des frissonnements de ma peau gelée et du réchauffement de mon coeur maintenant que j'étais dans une étreinte de marbre glacé pour aussi longtemps que possible.

Finalement, ma curiosité me submergea. Je devais ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui me réconfortait. C'était la personne à laquelle je m'attendais le moins, et aussi celle que je redoutais le plus; Rosalie.

"Hey," me salua-t-elle doucement avec un sourire triste.

Mon regard curieux et légèrement inquiet la fit probablement hésiter vu qu'elle retira immédiatement ses bras et se recula pour s'asseoir sur mon lit.

"Je devais m'éloigner de tout ça pendant quelques temps," commença-t-elle lentement. "J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce dont Emmett et moi avons parlé hier. J'étais dans le coin quand je t'ai entendu pleurer."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et elle le vit. "Pas comme ça! Je te le promet! J'ai fini ici sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne m'étais pas lancée à ta recherche pour me venger. Je te le jure, Bella."

"Mais pourquoi t'essayes de me réconforter?" lui demandai-je faiblement; ma voix était encore rauque à cause de mes pleurs.

"Parce que je n'avais pas réalisé que tu souffrais autant à cause de moi," m'expliqua-t-elle.

"Non," l'interrompis-je. "Ce n'est pas toi la cause de ça," lui dis-je en faisant un signe de la main vers mon corps.

J'étais couverte de sueur et de larmes, le mélange le plus salé qui soit. Mon oreiller était encore humide de larmes. Mes cheveux trempés me collaient au front et aux joues et ils étaient complètement emmêlés. Et j'étais allongée dans mon lit à côté de Rosalie foutue Hale, la déesse surnaturelle de la beauté en personne.

"Bella," me disputa-t-elle. "Je sais ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Emmett. Il m'a dit à quel point il t'aime..."

"Il m'aime?" demandai-je doucement. J'avais besoin de l'entendre une fois de plus mais j'avais presque peur de l'effet de ces mots sur moi.

Elle secoua la tête et grimaça. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je veux dire qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Il ne voudrait pas te voir souffrir comme ça."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux?" lui demandai-je. J'avais besoin de savoir. Mon bonheur était inexplicablement lié à sa réponse.

"Depuis le début?" me demanda-t-elle avec circonspection, en me jetant un coup d'oeil. Je hochai la tête. "Le soir du vote, j'étais en colère après tout le monde parce qu'ils voulaient te faire rejoindre la famille. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce à quoi tu renonces, Bella! Tu n'as pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça et je ne peux pas rester en retrait et être heureuse de ta décision. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Mais eux si. Tout le monde, sauf Edward, était si content de t'accueillir dans la famille comme si tu n'abandonnais pas le miracle qu'une vie humaine est vraiment. Et pour empirer les choses, Emmett était excité à l'idée d'avoir une petite soeur. Il prenait ton parti au lieu du mien.

A l'époque, je ne ressentais que de la haine pour ta décision, pas pour toi, et de la colère envers Emmett, ce qui me fit agir sans réfléchir. Edward venait juste de repartir et mon premier instinct fut de le rejoindre. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner autant que possible pour pouvoir m'éclaircir un peu les idées. Je me dis que passer un peu de temps loin de la famille et loin de toi me donnerait l'espace dont j'avais besoin pour accepter ce qu'il se passait et me faire à cette idée. Mais à l'arrière de mon esprit, je repensai sans cesse à la colère que j'avais éprouvé contre Emmett et je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Je finis par rattraper Edward. Il savait que je ne le suivais pas pour essayer de le convaincre de revenir à la maison donc il me laissa faire. Il avait décidé de se lancer à la recherche de Victoria pour la détruire. Apparemment, il pensait qu'une fois qu'elle serait détruite, il n'y aurait plus aucune menace pesant sur ta vie et que tu pourrais donc rester humaine sans danger."

"Mais les Volturi..."commençai-je. Elle leva la main pour me faire taire.

"Il avait prévu de déguiser ton odeur lorsqu'ils viendraient finalement te voir. On mettrait ta mort en scène pour qu'on ait une preuve visuelle si Aro nous demandait de confirmer tout ça. Il avait tout planifié en long, en large et en travers. C'est typiquement Edward si tu veux mon avis," ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas à mon attention.

"J'ai décidé de l'aider. Mon raisonnement était tout simplement que s'il n'y avait plus aucune menace sur ta vie, tu penserais peut-être que ta transformation ne serait plus nécessaire. Et au moins, il y avait toujours une chance que tu l'oublies en son absence et que tu ne voudrais plus de cette vie. Donc j'ai accepté son plan.

Le jour où on a détruit Victoria, Emmett a commencé à me manquer. J'ai couru jusqu'à la maison aussi rapidement que possible. Alice a dû me voir venir et elle m'a intercepté rapidement. Elle est venue à ma rencontre dans les bois, juste à l'extérieur de la maison. Il y a un gros rocher de l'autre côté de la rivière, c'est la limite de distance où on peut parler sans être entendus depuis la maison. Elle m'attendait là. Elle m'a prévenu que quelque chose avait changé Emmett au cours de mon abscence, que quelque chose l'avait changé pour le mieux. Elle m'a dit qu'il était heureux.

Je ne voulais pas en croire un seul mot. J'étais furieuse qu'elle m'ait intercepté. J'étais là, entrain de courir pour rejoindre l'amour de ma vie, et elle m'arrêtait pour me dire qu'il avait été heureux en mon absence." Elle s'arrêta et grimaça.

"Je suppose que tu pourrais dire que la rage a guidé ma décision suivante. Je l'ai plaqué au sol et je l'ai écrasé sous le rocher avant de courir dans la maison.

Et c'est là que je vous ai entendu parler tous les deux. Emmett te disait qu'il ne te briserait jamais le coeur. Je te le jure, Bella, si mon coeur battait encore, il se serait brisé à ce moment-là. Le temps que je parle à Emmett, Alice s'était déjà précipitée dans la maison pour te ramener chez toi. Je n'ai jamais prévu de te faire du mal donc je ne sais pas si elle a agit par instinct ou si elle a eu une vision. Mais s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal."

"Je te crois," chuchotai-je.

"Merci," me répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle se redressa un peu et reprit la parole. "Emmett et moi avons commencé à nous disputer. Il était bien trop énervé qu'Alice t'ait ramené pour vouloir me parler. Et j'étais positivement irritée qu'il soit plus intéressé par toi que par moi. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'Alice essayait de me dire avant que je ne l'attaque. Elle essayait de me dire que tu le rendais heureux.

Au début, je croyais que vous n'étiez que des amis proches. Cela étant, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il cuisinait pour toi. Ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à Emmett.. Emmett n'essaye pas de prendre soin des gens à moins qu'il ne lui faille détruire quelque chose. Au cours de toutes les années où je l'ai connu, il n'a jamais fait autant d'effort pour qui que ce soit. Je suppose que c'est logique cependant. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a _besoin_ de faire pour moi?

Basiquement, Bella, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je comprends pourquoi tu souffres autant. Tu t'es attachée à Emmett en notre absence à Edward et moi. Et il s'est attaché à toi aussi. C'était naturel, même si nos mondes n'auraient jamais dû entrer en contact. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir trouvé du réconfort auprès de l'autre. J'aimerais m'excuser une fois de plus pour ta douleur, mais je pense que c'est une excuse que seul Edward peut te présenter."

Rosalie redressa les épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux caramels reflétaient la douceur de ses mots. Elle voulait que je sois réconfortée par le fait qu'Emmett tenait à moi et qu'elle le savait. Je ne savais pas encore si elle l'acceptait ou non, mais le fait qu'elle le sache me suffisait pour le moment. J'avais dépassé les limites avec Emmett, et sa femme était là pour m'en parler et sans essayer de me démembrer. Ça devait être un bon signe, non?

Elle resta patiemment et silencieusement assise, et attendis que je comprenne tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Même si j'avais écouté chacun de ses mots avec attention, il n'y avait que quelques points qui m'intéressaient. Tout d'abord, Edward s'était lancé à la poursuite de Victoria pour détruire toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur ma vie humaine. Il avait aussi prévu de me cacher aux Volturi. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de me transformer pour passer l'éternité avec moi, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Ensuite, Rosalie avait vu ma transformation comme une menace. Une menace telle qu'elle avait volontairement aidé Edward à détruire Victoria en espérant que ça m'empêcherait d'être changée. Et pour finir, Emmett tenait à moi et était peut-être même amoureux de moi. Rosalie l'avait presque admit sans même s'en rendre compte. Et ce simple fait me fit presque tourner la tête d'excitation.

Le silence finit par devenir assourdissant. Je m'excusai pour une minute d'humanité. J'avais besoin de passer un peu de temps loin de son regard perçant. Pendant que je me douchai, je laissai ma douleur et ma tristesse disparaître dans le drain. Si Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient remis ensemble alors elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de quitter la maison; ils seraient trop occupés à se réconcilier à la façon de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Emmett était venu me laisser un mot et maintenant, Rosalie était assise sur mon lit à attendre de me parler. Je refusai d'abandonner maintenant, ce qui signifiait que je ne pouvais pas perdre de temps à me sentir désolée pour moi-même et à craquer.

Lorsque je retournai dans ma chambre, je découvris qu'Alice était assise dans mon rocking-chair, et qu'elle lançait un regard menaçant à Rosalie. Les bras de Rosalie étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et elle avait une expression indignée sur son visage parfait. Alice me fit un doux sourire lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce.

"Bonjour, Bella!" chantonna-t-elle. "Tu dois te préparer pour l'école. Fais-moi confiance, tu ne peux pas être absente aujourd'hui."

Je grommelai un 'd'accord' mais descendis tout de même dans la cuisine pour me prendre un gâteau avant de sortir. La pensée que je laissai deux vampires dans ma chambre ne me traversa pas une seule fois l'esprit. Je savais qu'elles partiraient une fois qu'elles auraient fini leur dispute silencieuse.

A l'intérieur de ma camionnette, attachée à mon volant, se tenait une autre note. Celle-çi était définitivement d'Alice.

_Je suis sûre que tu le sais maintenant, mais tu ne devrais jamais parier contre moi. T'as un contrôle surprise en trigo aujourd'hui.  
Bonne chance!_

Il ne faut jamais parier contre Alice. Oui, ça c'est bien vrai. Tous ceux qui la connaissent le savent. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était de quoi elle parlait. C'était typique d'Alice; me laisser une note mystérieuse en s'attendant à ce que je la comprenne toute seule. Honnêtement, ça m'irritait terriblement qu'elle soit plus que prête à parler de mode et de cancans mais qu'elle soit énigmatique en ce qui concernait ses visions.

Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de profiter du fait qu'elle m'avait prévenu que j'aurais un contrôle surprise parce que j'étais trop occupée à essayer de trouver de quoi elle me parlait. Ça ne fit qu'empirer mon humeur. Je grommelai dans ma barbe en sortant de classe. Jessica se tenait à côté de moi mais elle associa ma mauvaise humeur au fait qu'on venait juste d'avoir un contrôle surprise.

"Je sais, hein? C'est trop pas juste. Je veux dire, genre, les exams ne sont que dans quelques semaines. Ils ne devraient pas nous faire des contrôles surprises aussi près des exams," babilla-t-elle.

"Oui, mais j'aurais dû étudier," répondis-je.

"Si tu le dis. J'aurais dû étudier aussi. Si j'avais su qu'on avait un contrôle aujourd'hui, j'aurais étudié," continua-t-elle.

"Je le savais," marmonnai-je dans un souffle.

Apparemment, j'avais parlé assez fort pour que Jessica m'entende. "Vraiment? Tu savais qu'on allait avoir un contrôle? Pourquoi t'as pas étudier? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?"

"Je veux dire, j'avais le pressentiment qu'on aurait un contrôle aujourd'hui, me corrigeai-je rapidement.

"Hein," répondit-elle. "Ben, je pense que tu passes trop de temps avec Alice dernièrement. Elle a aussi pleins de pressentiments bizarres. Elle commence à déteindre sur toi. Tu savais qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait le 'pressentiment' que je serais plus heureuse si je ne sortais pas avec Mike? Genre je me contentai de moins que ce que j'aurais pu avoir et tout..."

J'ignorai le reste de la conversation de Jessica lorsque ses mots pénétrèrent mon esprit. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle me voyait heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que Edward le soir où il m'avait quitté après le vote. Puis quand on avait été campé, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était surprise que les choses n'aient pas progressé entre Emmett et moi. Tout avait du sens maintenant. Elle nous avait vu heureux, Emmett et moi, et elle n'avait pas voulu m'influencer d'une manière ou d'une autre parce que la situation était vraiment compliquée. Sa note de ce matin le confirmait. Elle me voyait toujours heureuse avec Emmett. Je devais juste attendre que les choses se passent.

Alice m'attendait dans ma camionnette à la fin des cours. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter qu'elle ose forcer la portière de ma camionnette en plein jour et en pleine lumière. Mais là encore, c'était la femme qui avait volé une Porsche en Italie. Pas discrète pour un sous.

"Combien de temps?" demandai-je, en sachant qu'elle comprendrait.

"Plus que quelques avant que Rosalie ne se mette à nouveau en colère et qu'elle reparte," répondit-elle en revenant sur terre après sa vision.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin?" lui demandai-je calmement.

Le visage d'Alice montra brièvement de la panique avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance et qu'elle me réponde. "Rosalie et moi discutions juste de...rénovations à faire sur la maison."

Je laissai courir même si je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit. Quoi que ce soit, ça me concernait probablement vu qu'elle ne me répondait pas franchement. Comme je l'avais dit auparavant, quand il s'agissait de shopping ou de mode, elle pouvait parler pour l'éternité; mais quand ça concernait mon futur, elle tournait en rond et changeait de sujet avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

Charlie était rentré plus tôt du boulot. Je lui préparais un rapide dîner fait de poissons frais qu'il avait pêché au cours du week-end, avec des pommes de terres au four avec de la crème frâiche et de la ciboulette et des légumes bouillis. Secrètement, il était content que je force à manger sainement, surtout depuis la crise cardiaque de Harry, même s'il râlait souvent de devoir manger de la 'nourriture pour lapins'.

Après le dîner, il me donna l'autorisation d'aller chez les Cullen. Alice m'avait dit que Rosalie repartirait au bout de quelques heures et ça faisait déjà trois heures. Je poussai vraiment ma chance, mais j'avais hâte de voir Emmett. Bien sûr, Alice avait déjà vu mes plans et elle m'attendait devant la porte avant même que je ne sorte de la cuisine. Elle dit rapidement bonjour à Charlie avant qu'on s'en aille.

Dans la voiture, elle me prévint que Rosalie n'était pas encore partie, et qu'elle ne partirait probablement pas avant de me voir. J'étais légèrement inquiète à ce sujet, mais j'étais sûr que si Alice avait vu la moindre chose aller de travers, elle ne risquerait pas ma sécurité en m'emmenant chez elle.

Comme prévu, la maison Cullen était en plein chaos lorsqu'on arriva. Jasper était dehors pour essayer d'échapper au torrent d'émotions que tout le monde émettait. Lui et Alice se placèrent protectivement à mes côtés lorsqu'on entra. Elle gardait une main sur son bras et essayai de rester calme pour soulager sa gêne. A les voir aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de repenser à mon amour pour Emmett et à ma hâte de lui le dire. Jasper me poussa l'épaule avec amusement, apparemment, il avait sentis ce que je ressentais. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et me concentai sur l'amour que je ressentais pour notre santé mentale à tous les deux. Esme et Carlisle étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Esme me sourit légèrement et fit un signe de la tête vers le haut pour m'indiquer silencieusement où se trouvaient Rosalie et Emmett.

Au même moment, la main d'Alice se resserra sur mon bras. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, faisant remonter mon sang à la surface. Jasper se tendit à côté de moi. Carlisle fut immédiatement à mes côtés et il essaya de faire lâcher prise à Alice alors que Esme essayait de tirer Jasper hors de la pièce. La main d'Alice se resserra encore plus autour de mon bras et ses ongles déchirèrent ma peau fine. Je sentis quelques gouttes de sang à l'instant même où je vis les réactions tout autour de moi.

Jasper se débattait contre Carlisle et Esme à la fois, essayant en vain de m'atteindre. Alice s'était remise et s'était reculée pour nous regarder Jasper et moi avec horreur. Rosalie apparut devant moi et me montra les dents. Emmett était à ses côtés en un instant et il avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il semblait retenir son souffle pour éviter de sentir mon sang. Rosalie fit un pas vers moi avant qu'Emmett ne lui fonce dedans, la faisant voler à travers la pièce. Soudainement, mon sang ne fut plus la chose la plus intéressante dans la pièce. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur Emmett et Rosalie.

"Emmett! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" hurla-t-elle.

Emmett l'ignora et vint se placer entre Jasper et moi. Alice se positionna prudemment à mes côtés. Elle me tendit une serviette à enrouler autour de mon bras. Jasper s'était finalement calmé et il lança un coup d'oeil à Emmett avant de se précipiter dehors. Alice le suivit. Esme s'assit à côté de moi alors que Carlisle commençait à bander mon bras.

"Répond moi!" exigea Rosalie.

"Rosie, tu sais que je t'aime, mais ne me force pas à faire ça maintenant. Bella est blessée," soupira-t-il.

"Et cette stupide humaine continuera à être blessée. C'est ce qu'elle fait!" répliqua-t-elle.

"Raison de plus pour la changer. On ne peut pas diviser la famille à cause d'un manque de contrôle à chaque fois qu'elle se blessera."

"Tu _ne peux pas_ être sérieux! Tu _veux_ la transformer?" demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était teintée d'incrédulité et de douleur.

"Tu le sais déjà, Rosie. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'a quitté. Je l'accepte. Tout est fini entre nous."

Rosalie me lança un regard menaçant avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Elle dût dire quelque chose d'une voix trop basse pour que je puisse l'entendre parce que tout le monde grogna lorsqu'elle partit. Au bout d'une minute, ils posèrent leurs yeux sombres sur moi. Ce fut à ce moment que je réalisai qu'ils pouvaient toujours sentir mon sang, et que tout le monde, sauf Carlisle, avait les yeux noirs comme la nuit.

* * *

**(1) Danny et Sandy, le couple mythique de Grease. L'auteur a choisi ce titre par ce qu'elle voulait souligner le fait que Bella et Emmett sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qu'ils sont séparés bien qu'ils passent tout leur temps ensemble**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Jonathan et Sara_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Jonathan et Sara

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 : Jonathan et Sara (1)-**

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge alors que je regardais autour de moi. La panique commença à m'envahir lorsque je réalisai dans quelle situation je me trouvais. A peine quelques minutes plus tôt, Jasper, bien qu'à contre-coeur, m'avait attaqué pour la seconde fois. Maintenant j'étais dans la maison de cinq vampires, et quatre d'entre eux semblaient dangereusement assoiffés. Carlisle ne serait pas assez fort pour me protéger d'eux tous.

Mais là encore, il semblerait qu'il n'en ait pas besoin. Ils me regardaient tous intensément, mais aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre pas vers moi. Même Carlisle sembla se détendre, étant donné les circonstances.

Une vague de calme m'enveloppa alors que j'analysai mes émotions à travers ce qui s'était passé. Je regardai Jasper et lui fis un faible sourire. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il me calmait pour mon bénéfice ou le sien, mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, j'appréciai son aide.

Une fois que je fus calmée, je pris une minute pour rassembler mon courage avant de reprendre la parole. C'était un peu stressant que toute leur attention soit fixée sur moi, donc il me fallut plus de temps que d'habitude. Il y avait aussi le fait que je n'étais pas encore prête à ignorer leur soif. Finalement, les mots se formèrent dans ma bouche, et je fus prête à parler.

"Vous savez, vous êtes encore entrain de retenir votre souffle. Est-ce que je pue?" essayai-je de plaisanter faiblement.

Emmett fut le premier à briser la transe qui semblait s'être abattue sur toute la famille. Il rigola de bon coeur, tout son corps tremblant violemment. Il mit une grande claque dans le dos de Jasper, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Jasper et de la part d'Alice. Esme rigolait silencieusement, une main sur la bouche. Ses yeux révélaient sa bonne humeur en pétillant d'amusement. Même Carlisle sembla retenir un éclat de rire en croisant le regard d'Esme.

"Eh bien, Bells, je l'ai déjà dit avant et je le redirais encore, tu es une humaine étrange," cria Emmett entre deux éclats de rire.

"Tu l'as dit plus d'une fois," renifla Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait soif, Bella," m'expliqua-t-elle, "Rosalie t'a menacé. C'était de la colère que tu as vu en nous, pas de la soif."

Mon expression confuse avait dû suffire à lui demander une explication complémentaire. Malheureusement, Carlisle nous interrompit, "Je pense que Bella a traversé bien assez pour ce soir. Emmett, pourquoi ne la ramènerais-tu pas chez elle pour qu'elle se repose?"

Emmett hocha la tête et courut dans le garage. Alice m'aida à me lever et m'entraîna vers la porte. Je dis rapidement au revoir à tout le monde dans la maison et sortis avec Alice à mes côtés. Elle s'excusa encore et encore de m'avoir non seulement blessé mais d'avoir mis ma vie en danger.

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas," dit-elle en secouant la tête avec incrédulité. "Toutes les visions de toi que j'ai dernièrement sont juste si intenses. J'ai l'impression que je dois m'accrocher à quelque chose pour rester connectée à la réalité. Ça fait deux fois que tu es la chose la plus proche de moi à ce moment-là. Je suis vraiment, réellement désolée, Bella."

"Vraiment, Alice, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je vais bien, tu vas bien. La plupart de la famille est encore là et ne va pas disparaître à cause de ça. C'est plus que je pourrais espérer." Je m'interrompis lorsque je repensai à ce que j'avais dit. "Emmett ne va pas me dire que la famille redéménage, n'est-ce pas," réussis-je à murmurer.

Alice haleta d'ahurissement. "Non! Bien sûr que non!"

A ce moment-là, Emmett apparut dans l'allée au volant de la BMW rouge de Rosalie. Alice m'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Emmett était du côté passager de la voiture, tenant la portière pour moi avec un large sourire tout en fossette l'instant suivant. Je lui fis un sourire hésitant avant de me glisser dans le véhicule. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me fit un clin d'oeil ravageur avant de lancer la voiture à toute allure vers la route principale.

"Pourquoi conduis-tu la voiture de Rosalie?" lui demandai-je finalement après un moment de silence.

"Oh, c'est sa voiture?" me demanda-t-il innocemment. Je lui lançai un regard noir et il rigola. "C'est moi qui l'ai payé donc j'avais l'impression que c'était ma voiture."

"Qu'importe, pourquoi conduis-tu cette voiture et pas ta Jeep?" lui demandai-je.

"Pour l'énerver," répondit-il en me faisant un autre clin d'oeil. "Personne ne peut menacer mon petit chou à la crême sans que je me venge. Vu que c'était Rosie, je me montre clément et je fais juste un tour avec son 'bébé'."

"Ton petit chou à la crème?" demandai-je avec curiosité.

"J'adorais les chous à la crème quand j'étais humain. Ils étaient minuscules et délicieux, comme toi."

Je reniflai en entendant. "Un grand gaillard comme toi aimait l'un des plus petits dessert au monde? C'est un peu ironique."

Il haussa un sourcil à mon attention et une sourire joueur étira ses lèvres, révélant ses sublimes fossettes. "Alors les grands gaillards ne peuvent aimer de petites choses?"

Un léger rougissement apparut sur mes joues, ce qui fit rire Emmett. "N'est-ce pas amusant que je portes mes émotions sur mes joues," soufflai-je.

"En fait, j'adore pouvoir te lire aussi facilement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir à quoi tu penses," me répondit-il honnêtement.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis que son sourire s'était fait plus discret, un sourire de pur bonheur contrairement à son sourire habituellement joueur. La sincérité de ses mots me toucha. Il savait ce à quoi je pensai et il avait anticipé chacune de mes inquiétudes et chacun de mes besoins. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'Edward avait toujours fait pour moi. La différence c'était qu'Emmett ne semblait pas aussi choqué par mes réactions qu'Edward l'avait été; elles l'amusaient quand ça irritait Edward que je ne réagisse pas convenablement.

Soit j'étais incroyablement facile à lire, ou ils étaient tous les deux incroyablement en phase avec moi. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en être complètement sûre.

"Okay, " dis-je en tirant légèrement sur son jean. "A quoi je pense là?"

Il me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés avec qu'un sourire malicieux n'apparaisse sur son visage. "Ben, t'es entrain de tirer sur mon pantalon, donc tu dois vouloir que je l'enlève." Je rougis complètement en entendant son commentaire. "Et maintenant tu m'imagines sans mon pantalon parce que j'en ai parlé," ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

"Donc tu veux que je t'imagine sans ton pantalon?" lui demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel pour dissimuler mon embarras parce que c'était définitivement apparue dans mon esprit.

"Définitivement!" me répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Il tourna la tête et me fit un large sourire, créant un contraste parfait entre ses dents blanches aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs et ses innocentes fossettes. Ce sourire était rapidement entrain de devenir mon favori.

Je me détournai de lui pour regarder le paysage alors qu'on roulait à toute vitesse vers la maison de mon père. Même si j'essayai de toutes mes forces de la considérer comme la mienne aussi, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas ma place à Forks. La maison de mon père était à lui. Il avait vécu tout seul bien trop longtemps et il s'était approprié chaque recoin de la demeure. La maison des Cullen était à eux aussi. C'était leur havre de paix et pas vraiment la maison idéale pour une humaine. _Ma _maison était à Phoenix. Je n'aurais jamais ma place à Forks, contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait espéré. Ma maison était à Phoenix, mais mon coeur était à Forks. Il le serait toujours.

"A quoi tu penses?" me demanda doucement Emmett alors qu'on approchait de la maison de Charlie.

"Je croyais que tu connaissais toutes mes pensées," le taquinai-je.

"Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un télépathe. Je peux juste lire tes expressions avec assez de facilité pour savoir à quoi tu penses," répliqua-t-il.

J'expirai longuement, hésitant à partager mes pensées avec lui. Si ça avait été Edward, il les aurait simplement ignoré avant de me distraire. C'était un génie de la distraction. Mais on parlait d'Emmett cependant. Emmett n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'honnête avec moi, parfois même trop honnête. Il méritait le même traitement. Je n'avais rien à cacher.

"J'étais juste entrain de me dire que ce n'était pas ma maison," répondis-je. Il me regarda avec suspicion et fit mine de protester donc je continuai mes explications. "Je veux dire, c'est la maison de Charlie. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est la mienne. Et ta maison est à toi. Ta famille l'a parfaitement aménagé pour répondre à chacun de vos besoins et de vos désirs. Je n'y ai pas ma place. Ma maison était avec Renee, à Phoenix. C'est là où j'étais le plus à l'aise."

"Bella," commença-t-il à protester, d'une voix légèrement exaspérée.

"Mon coeur est ici, cependant," ajoutai-je doucement.

Il s'interrompit. "Ton coeur?"

"Oui, mon coeur. Je n'ai peut-être pas l'impression d'être à la maison pour le moment, mais c'est là qu'est mon coeur. Ça finira par devenir ma maison. Après tout, n'y a-t-il pas une expression qui dit: 'Où le coeur aime, là est le foyer'?" demandai-je avec espoir.

"Ta maison est avec nous," me dit-il avec certitude. "Ta maison est avec moi," chuchota-t-il. "Qui détient ton coeur, Bella?"

"Un vampire," répondis-je sans entrer dans les détails.

"Lequel?" insista-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Son souffle frais dansa sur mon visage et envahit mes sens.

"Toi," réussis-je à peine à murmurer.

Dès que les mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres, sa bouche fut sur la mienne. Ses mains puissantes se posèrent sur mon visage et m'attirèrent vers lui avant de se glisser dans mes cheveux. Mes mains agrippèrent désespérément son cou, essayant de toutes leurs forces de réduire la moindre distance entre nos corps. Emmett recula son siège, nous détacha tous les deux et m'attira sur ses genoux. Je gigotai pour trouver une position confortable. Ça le fit grogner dans ma bouche et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches pour me presser contre son érection grandissante.

Je pressai ma bouche encore plus fort contre ses lèvres froides et les effleurai avec ma langue, goûtant sa saveur. Il me récompensa en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre complètement à mon baiser. Sa langue était étonnamment douce alors qu'elle caressait la mienne dans un baiser passionné révélant tout nos plus sombres désirs. Mes hanches se pressèrent à nouveau contre les siennes et il gémit dans ma bouche. Je me reculai quelques secondes plus tard parce que j'avais désespérément besoin d'oxygène.

C'était la première fois que j'étais celle qui rompait un baiser. C'était une sensation incroyable. J'avais le contrôle total de la situation. Emmett n'avait pas essayé de se retenir contrairement à ce à quoi j'étais habituée. Ça me faisait me sentir désirée. Indispensable. Sexy. C'était quelque chose auquel je pourrais définitivement m'habituer.

"Ce qui reste de mon coeur t'appartient aussi," me dit Emmett, brisant ainsi le silence.

Je le regardai de sous mes cils. Ses yeux étaient positivement brûlants de désir. C'était captivant, attirant, et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. L'embarras commença finalement à m'envahir lorsque je remarquai que j'étais toujours assise sur ses genoux et que nous étions désormais dans l'allée de Charlie. Le rouge commença à me monter aux joues et descendit même dans mon cou.

"Pourquoi est-ce que toi et ton adorable rougissement ne rentreriez-vous pas?"suggéra-t-il. Je supposai qu'il avait eu raison avant, j'étais vraiment facile à lire.

Je hochai la tête et ouvris sa portière pour que je puisse sortir. J'allai jusque sous le porche avant de me retourner pour le regarder. Emmett me fit un large sourire et un clin d'oeil. Je rougis légèrement avant de me précipiter à l'intérieur.

Charlie était assis dans son fauteuil entrain de regarder un match à la télé. Il me salua rapidement avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'écran. Je me rendis directement dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires et me préparer à aller au lit.

Je pris une longue douche chaude. L'eau fit disparaître toute ma tension et la plaie sur mon bras picota légèrement. C'était une douleur que j'appréciai cependant. Bien que la douleur physique me fasse souffrir, c'était supportable. C'était la douleur émotionnelle qui était horrible. Si j'avais le choix entre la douleur émotionnelle que j'avais enduré dernièrement ou une légère douleur physique, je choisirais la douleur physique à chaque fois.

C'était aussi un rappel que j'avais survécu. J'avais maintenant survécu à quatre attaques directes de vampires. Bien sûr, j'avais survécu à plusieurs attaques indirectes aussi. Mais c'était la quatrième fois où j'avais été directement en danger. Edward avait décidé de partir pour me sauver de ce genre de chose, mais même en son absence, Laurent avait été là. Il s'était senti incapable de me protéger de sa propre famille, avec qui j'aurais dû être le plus en sécurité en théorie. Mais Jasper ne m'avait pas rejoins à temps.

Mais tout de même, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger qu'il réussisse à me mordre avant que la famille n'arrive à le retenir. J'aurais très bien pu être entrain de devenir un vampire en ce moment même. J'aurais très bien pu être entrain de devenir l'un d'entre eux. J'aurais eu ma place dans leur monde. J'aurais eu ma place dans leur demeure. J'aurais eu une maison là-bas.

Après avoir pris ma douche, m'être habillée et m'être lavé les dents et brossé les cheveux, je me sentis nerveuse à l'idée de retourner dans ma chambre. Emmett et moi devions discuter de choses sérieuses en plus de continuer notre conversation de la voiture. Bien que je savais que nous devions parler, je savais aussi que s'il me souriait ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus, je risquai de le violer. Il était beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien et apparemment, ça ne lui posait aucun problème d'avoir des contacts physiques avec moi.

Avec le coeur battant légèrement plus vite, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, aussi silencieusement qu'humainement possible. Je m'arrêtai devant ma porte et pressai mon oreille contre le bâtant pour écouter s'il y avait le moindre bruit dans la chambre. Bien sûr, je n'entendis rien. Pas que je m'attendais à entendre quoi que ce soit, même si j'avais de la visite. Je me résignai à entrer dans la chambre et n'y vis personne. Soulagement et déception combattirent pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps.

Je m'assis sur mon lit avant de me laisser tomber sur mes oreillers. Je grognai bruyamment en réalisant à quel point ma réaction était pathétique et me couvris les yeux. J'eus soudainement la chair de poule et commençai à frissonner. J'avais l'impression bien distincte d'être observée. Lentement, j'éloignai mes mains de mes yeux et m'assis pour regarder autour de moi. Rien. Personne. Je me laissai retomber sur mon lit et grognai à nouveau, cette fois parce que j'étais paranoïaque.

Ce fut ce moment-là qu'Emmett choisi pour se matérialiser devant moi avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Ma main vola jusqu'à ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris. Emmett lança la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire silencieux.

"Je suis venu boire ton sang," me dit-il avec un accent transylvanien prononcé. Il leva la main et agita les doigts.

"Oh, ha ha ha," répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. "Au secours! A l'aide! Un vampire est venu m'attaquer!" chantonnai-je d'une voix moqueuse.

Un gros bruit résonna dehors et quelque chose vola à travers ma fenêtre. Là, devant nous, se trouvait un large loup, couleur rouille, que je reconnus immédiatement comme Jacob. Il se tenait devant moi d'une manière protectrice et faisait face à Emmett qui avait maintenant l'air irrité et impuissant à la fois alors que son regard voyageait entre Jacob et moi.

Je mis ma main sur le dos de Jacob pour essayer de le calmer. "Jake? Je vais bien. C'est juste Emmett. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui se passe, mais je vais bien. Tout va bien. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler?"

Il regarda Emmett à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers moi. Il hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation et sa langue tomba hors de sa bouche. Puis il fit la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins. Il redevint humain, sous mes yeux.

"Jacob Black!" le disputai-je à voix basse. "Où sont tes vêtements?"

Jacob haussa les épaules et répondit, "Est-ce que tu as vu des vêtements sur ma fourrure, Bella?"

Emmett manqua de s'étrangler avant de reprendre une expression impassible lorsque je lui lançai un regard noir. Jacob ricana et je le tapai sur le bras, ne réussissant qu'à me faire mal et à réaliser qu'il était encore complètement nu à quelques centimètres à peine de moi.

J'attrapai rapidement une couverture sur mon lit pour lui la lancer, "Couvre toi," lui ordonnai-je.

Jacob fit un pas en arrière lorsque je lui lançai la couverture. Emmett s'accroupit et grogna vu que ce faisant Jacob s'était approché de lui. Jacob, en retour, commença à trembler et montra les dents à Emmett.

Charlie choisit ce moment pour entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper. "Bella!" cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand, avant de perdre tous ses moyens et de fixer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec la mâchoire pendante.

Il y avait Jacob, complètement nu, avec ma couverture légèrement enroulée autour de sa taille et accroupit face à Emmett qui était dans la même position agressive. J'étais dans un coin de la pièce, entrain de regarder la scène avec crainte. Jacob et Emmett étaient sur le point de se jeter à la gorge de l'autre, et dans ma chambre. Et maintenant, Charlie était là, notant tout, le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans ma chambre aussi tard, le fait que Jacob était complètement nu, et le fait que ma fenêtre était complètement détruite.

Génial, ma fenêtre était complètement détruite. Comme si la nuit ne pouvait pas être encore pire. Il y avait tellement de trucs qui n'allait pas dans cette situation que je ne savais même après quoi être le plus en colère. Je pourrais en vouloir aux garçons d'avoir essayé de se battre à mort dans ma chambre. Je pourrais en vouloir à Jacob d'avoir détruit ma fenêtre, et ce faisant, d'avoir prévenu Charlie de leur présence. Je pourrais en vouloir à Charlie d'être entré dans ma chambre sans frapper et de se comporter finalement comme un père pour la première fois. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je m'en voulais à moi parce que c'était moi qui avait dit qu'un vampire m'attaquait, ce qui avait incité Jacob a se précipiter dans ma chambre, ce qui avait fait du bruit, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Charlie avait tout découvert. Tout était de ma faute.

Et bien que je m'en voulais, c'était très comique. Et l'expression du visage de Charlie? Ben, elle était sans prix. Même si je doutai sérieusement que ça l'amuserait beaucoup que j'essaye de le prendre en photo pour avoir des preuves dans le futur.

J'éclatai de rire. Ça eut deux effets immédiats. Premièrement, la tension entre Jacob et Emmett se dissipa presque instantanément lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers moi pour me regarder comme si j'étais folle. Et deuxièmement, ils remarquèrent que Charlie était dans la pièces avec nous et leurs yeux à tous les deux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait.

"Mon garçon, j'espère que tu as une très bonne explication," grogna Charlie à l'attention de Jacob.

"Monsieur," commença Jacob, d'une voix légèrement tremblante alors qu'il levait les mains devant lui pour se défendre. "Je peux tout vous expliquer."

Emmett renifla. Charlie lui lança un regard noir. "Tu es le suivant, fiston." Il tourna ensuite à nouveau la tête vers Jacob. "Et je t'ai déjà dit de t'expliquer donc tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre."

Jacob me lança un rapide coup d'oeil. Je lui fis signe de parler, anxieuse d'entendre quel genre d'explications il pourrait trouver. Un coin de sa bouche s'étira en un demi-sourire moqueur à mon attention, que Charlie ne vit pas, avant qu'il ne se tourne pour lui faire face.

"Emmett et moi discutions simplement de proportionnalité taille du corps/taille du sexe," répondit-il

Je suis prête à jurer que la mâchoire d'Emmett tomba au sol lorsque les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Jacob. Charlie le regarda avec une expression abasourdie sur le visage avant qu'il ne comprenne enfin. J'éclatai à nouveau de rire.

"Votre proportionnalité taille du corps/taille du sexe?" demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

"Oui, tu vois, j'ai clairement l'avantage de la taille et je pense que ça me donne...d'autres avantages aussi." Emmett grogna de son coin de la pièce. "Comme tu peux le voir," continua Jacob, clairement pas dérangé le moins du monde par la réaction d'Emmett, "il semble être un peu susceptible sur le sujet donc j'ai clairement raison."

Charlie grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe. Un sourire moqueur étira légèrement les lèvres d'Emmett, donc j'en conclus que Charlie devait marmonner quelque chose au sujet de délinquants juvéniles ou quelque chose de ce genre. Finalement, il chercha mes yeux. Je gigotai sous l'intensité de son regard noir et baissai les yeux au sol.

"Et toi, Bella? C'est quoi ton histoire? Tu es la preneuse de mesures officielle?" me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Il me fallut chaque once de self-contrôle que je possédais pour le regarder droit dans les yeux lorsque je lui répondis," Bien sûr que non, papa. Je me préparais à aller au lit et quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, je les ai trouvé occupés à ça."

Jacob renifla à mes mots, attirant à nouveau l'attention de Charlie sur lui. "Et pourquoi discutez-vous de ça dans la chambre de ma fille?"

Jacob ressembla soudainement à un cerf pris dans les feux d'un phare. Heureusement, Emmett vint à sa rescousse. "Je suis venu demander de l'aide à Bella pour les devoirs d'Alice. Elle est malade et ne voulait pas venir elle-même au risque de contaminer Bella. Jacob m'a suivi ici. Et on a juste attendu Bella dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle se douchait."

Charlie ne sembla pas y croire. Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole. "Vous ne préparez rien de bon, les garçons, j'en suis sûr. Je vais appeler vos pères à tous les deux pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'il vient de se passer et qu'ils sachent que vous êtes sur le trajet du retour. Et si jamais je re-surprends l'un d'entre vous dans la chambre de ma fille sans ma permission, je ne serais pas tenu responsable de mes actions."

Jacob et Emmett hochèrent tous les deux la tête avant de descendre les escaliers pour partir. Charlie revint dans ma chambre après les avoir escorté et avoir appelé leurs pères. Il examina les dommages de ma fenêtre avant de me regarder en secouant la tête.

"Bells, je sais que je voulais que tu sois une adolescente normale qui s'intéresse aux garçons et tout," il s'interrompit et commença à faire les cent pas avec nervosité. Je me mordis la lèvre et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en préparation de ce qui allait arriver. "Mais ça c'est trop. Tu es punie. Tu ne vas plus chez les Cullen après les cours. Tu auras tes dimanches matin pour aller en ville mais c'est tout. Et je ne veux surprendre aucun autre garçon dans ta chambre. Est-ce qu'on s'est bien compris?"

Je hochai la tête. "Oui, papa," chuchotai-je. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu."

"Tu ne m'as pas déçu, Bella. J'aurais dû te prêter plus d'attention." Il poussa un profond soupire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. "Je ferais réparer ta fenêtre demain. Reposes-toi, gamine."

Dès qu'il fut hors de ma chambre et que la lumière fut éteinte, Emmett apparut à côté de la fenêtre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne, quoique pas aussi vite. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers lui et enroulai mes bras autour de lui. Il répondit à mon étreinte avec presque autant de force.

"Emmett!" m'étranglai-je. "Peux pas...respirer!"

"Désolé," rigola-t-il. "Je voulais juste que tu saches que Jacob et moi avons discuté dehors..."

"De votre proportionnalité?" le taquinai-je.

"Ça aussi. Mais surtout, je lui ai dit que toi et moi avions besoin de parler du traité avec la meute," me dit-il prudemment.

"Le traité? Pourquoi?" lui demandai-je.

"Ben, le traité énonce clairement qu'on ne doit pas 'mordre' d'humains," répondit-il lentement et en insistant sur le mot mordre.

"Oh," répondis-je, ma déception bien claire dans ma voix. "Alors tu ne peux pas me transformer?"

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?" me demanda-t'il. Il y avait une petite lueur dans ses yeux que je considérais presque comme de l'espoir.

"Absolument," répondis-je avec conviction. "Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas? Pourquoi serait-ce juste que je vive et que j'aime juste pour cette vie alors que tu continueras à exister sans moi?"

"Tu m'aimes," murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

Je rougis en réalisant ce que j'avais admis sans faire exprès et baissai ensuite les yeux au sol. Ses doigts froids soulevèrent doucement mon visage jusqu'à ce que mes yeux croisent les siens. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes pour un chaste baiser.

"Je t'aime aussi," murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

* * *

Dimanche, j'utilisai mon 'droit de sortie' comme excuse pour rejoindre Emmett sur la route de la frontière du traité, où nous devions rencontrer Jacob et Sam. Ils étaient là et semblaient impatients de discuter du traité. Sam se concentra rapidement lorsqu'on approcha. Jacob, bien qu'il me fasse un sourire chaleureux, regarda Emmett avec scepticisme.

"Sam. Jacob," les salua froidement Emmett en hochant la tête. Ils en firent de même.

"Quelle partie du traité avez-vous du mal à comprendre?" demanda brusquement Sam.

"Quoi? Pas de 'salut, ça va?' plaisanta Emmett, mal à l'aise.

"Nos termes sont très clairs. On reste dans les limites de notre Réserve et on laisse votre famille tranquille, et en échange, vous respectez la frontière et ne mordez aucun humain. C'est un traité très simple," répondit Sam, de sa puissante voix d'Alpha.

A cet instant, Jacob releva la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. "Bella?" Je croisai son regard. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse?"

"Jake," plaidai-je. "Je l'aime."

Sam nous regarda avec confusion. "Sérieuse à quel sujet?"

"Pas moyen! Le suceur de sang ne te touchera pas!" cria Jacob.

Son corps commença à trembler violemment sous l'effet de sa transformation imminente. Sam plaça une main sévère sur son épaule pour le garder en place. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur moi et étudia mon expression. Apparemment satisfait, il se tourna en suite vers Emmett qu'il observa attentivement de haut en bas. Puis, il se tourna vers Jacob et lui lança un regard d'excuse.

"Le traité reste en place. Si tu la veux, tu devras violer le traité et faire face aux conséquences," répondit Sam. Ses yeux autrefois d'un marron chaleureux étaient devenus deux puits noirs sans fond de haine pure.

"Non!" leur criai-je. "C'est _mon _choix! Ce n'est pas la violation du traité qui est en cause. C'est ce que _je _veux." Ils ne semblèrent pas être affectés par mes mots donc je tentai une approche différente. "Sam, que ferais-tu si quelqu'un te disait que tu ne pourrais pas passer toute ta vie avec Emily?"

"Il n'est pas question de moi, Bella. Il est question des suceurs de sang violant le traité," me répondit-il froidement.

"Exactement. Ils ne le violeraient que pour protéger l'amour. Et je serais la seule à courir un risque. Si tu pouvais choisir de passer toute ta vie avec Emily, tu le ferais, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne voudrais pas que le temps ou l'espace limite votre amour, n'est-ce pas? C'est exactement ce qui me retient. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie humaine et ma vie surnaturelle à ses côtés."

Jacob tomba à genoux à côté de Sam. "Bella, comment peux-tu? Laisse-moi t'aimer et te donner une vie normale. Tu ne peux pas vieillir ou avoir des bébés avec lui! Tu ne peux pas rester avec ta famille. Tu survivras en drainant la vie d'autre créatures!"

"Ce n'est pas différent de ce que tu fais," répliquai-je doucement.

Sam le défendit en me montrant les dents. Emmett me repoussa en arrière et se plaça devant moi pour me protéger.

"Je veux dire," continuai-je, en essayant de calmer le jeu. "Que tu manges de la viande. Tu consumes aussi une vie aussi."

"Ce n'est certainement pas la même chose," répondit Sam. Il se tourna ensuite vers Emmett. "Nous allons réfléchir au traité. Je veux en parler au reste de la Meute et aux Anciens. Je te contacterais pour te transmettre notre décision demain soir."

Sam baissa les yeux vers Jacob avant de se diriger vers les arbres. Jacob me regarda de ses yeux pleins de larmes avant de se relever et de se précipiter dans les bois. Emmett se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main.

"Devrions-nous?" me demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je le regardai avec curiosité. "Devrions-nous quoi?"

Il rigola et secoua la tête "On doit te ramener chez toi avant que ton père ne commence à se douter que tu es dehors avec des garçons à comparer leurs sexes à nouveaux," me répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

J'éclatai de rire et glisser ma main dans la sienne. Elle était froide et puissante et faisait tout le tour de la mienne. Je baissai les yeux vers nos mains et souris.

"Elles s'emboîtent parfaitement," remarqua Emmett.

* * *

**(1) Jonathan et Sara sont les personnages principaux du film 'Un amour à New York'. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, ils se rencontrent un soir et Sara décide que le destin leur montrera s'ils sont fait pour être ensemble... Bien sûr, ils finissent ensemble malgré toutes les difficultés qu'ils traversent.**

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Robbie et Julia_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Robbie et Julia

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 : Robbie et Julia (1) -**

Charlie était toujours en colère d'avoir trouver les garçons dans ma chambre. Jacob était en colère parce que je voulais devenir une 'saleté de sangsue suceuse de sang.'. Et maintenant, Emmett était en colère parce que la Meute avait décidé que ma transformation serait une violation du traité. Avec toute la tension, la colère et le ressentiment qui flottaient dans l'air, ce ne fut pas surprenant que Jasper éprouve le besoin de partir faire une longue chasse en Alaska, loin de la famille.

Même Alice le laissa y aller seul. Elle venait parfois chez moi, malgré le fait que j'étais punie parce que c'était impossible pour qui que ce soit de lui dire non. Même Charlie ne pouvait pas lui résister. Au moins, ça m'empêcha de mourir d'ennui cette semaine. Cependant, lorsque Jasper revint vendredi, je fus à nouveau laissée seule dans ma chambre parce que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir.

Aux environs de dix-neuf heures ce soir-là, Charlie eut un coup de fil et dût partir. C'était tout aussi bien qu'il s'en aille parce que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante et que j'avais décidé de rester dans ma chambre comme une sale gosse. Il n'était pas parti depuis plus de cinq minutes avant que je n'entende un petit cliquètement à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Charlie l'avait remplacé et venait régulièrement s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée après l'incident de la semaine dernière. Je l'ouvris et regardai dehors pour trouver Emmett en bas, entrain de me faire un large sourire.

"Hey!" cria-t-il joyeusement. "Est-ce que tu peux sortir jouer?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Je suis punie. Tu te rappelles?"

"Oui," me répondit-il immédiatement. "Mais Alice a dit que Charlie serait parti pour quelques heures et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu appeler pour voir si t'étais toujours là. Elle nous a vu entrain de nous amuser cependant." Il agita les sourcils d'une manière suggestive à ça.

"Donc t'as juste prévu de me kidnapper?"

"C'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu, Mademoiselle Swan. Maintenant ramène tes fesses gracieuses ici avant que je ne monte te chercher," me menaça-t-il d'une voix joueuse.

Je reniflai à ça. "Gracieuses! Ha! Tu viens juste de me rencontrer ou tu t'es cogné la tête dernièrement?"

Il se tapota le menton de l'index et fit semblant d'y réfléchir. "Peut-être que je suis juste tête en l'air et qu'il faut que tu me rappelles ta grâce naturelle, ou ton absence de grâce en l'occurrence," me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

"Alors, t'as quoi en tête?" lui demandai-je pour détourner la conversation de ma maladresse.

"Ramène tes adorables fesses ici et je te le dirais," répliqua-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il rigola en voyant mon expression et me fit signe de venir. Pendant une brève seconde de plus, j'hésitai. Ayant finalement décidé d'être une vraie enfant rebelle, je fis volte-face, enfilai mes chaussures et attrapai ma veste. Je courus dans les escaliers aussi vite que je l'osais et sortis. Emmett fut à mes côté, me tirant par la main avec impatience alors que je fermai la porte de ma main libre avant de glisser la clé sous le tapis.

"C'est bon, je viens," rigolai-je. "Où allons-nous?"

"On va juste aller s'amuser un peu dans la forêt," me répondit-il joyeusement.

"La forêt? Tu réalises que je n'ai pas ta vision, n'est-ce pas? Que tu le crois ou non, il fait noir pour moi," lui fis-je remarquer sarcastiquement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petite humaine," me répondit-il en se tournant vers moi pour me sourire chaleureusement, me faisant comprendre qu'il plaisantait. "Je me suis déjà occupé de tout."

"Oh vraiment?"

"Ouaip," proclama-t-il en insistant sur le 'p'. "Je voulais t'y emmener demain pendant ton temps de liberté mais ce sera beaucoup plus marrant comme ça." Il me fit un sourire malicieux, me révélant ses dents et ses fossettes et me fit ensuite un clin d'oeil pour faire bonne mesure.

Emmett sentit mon hésitation et décida de prendre la décision pour moi. Il attrapa mes deux poignets et m'attira brusquement contre son torse. Il me jeta sur son épaule et partit en courant en direction de chez lui. Je couinai et protestai brièvement avant de me résigner à être transportée comme un sac de patates.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva dans une location obscure au beau milieu de nulle part. On était dans une minuscule clairière, avec quelques troncs et branches éparpillés de-ci de-là. Les arbres semblaient avoir été déracinés récemment. Il y avait aussi trois lanternes placées stratégiquement pour éclairer la petite clairière. Il devait avoir demandé à un membre de sa famille de préparer tout ça.

Il me reposa et disparut de ma vue avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit. Mes doigts effleurèrent légèrement la mousse du tronc, savourant la douce humidité sous mes doigts. J'enjambai une branche sans trébucher. De l'autre côté du tronc se trouvait un petit panier de pic nic. Je me soulevai à la force des bras et fit glisser mon corps de l'autre côté, atterrissant dans un bruit étouffé.

"Oh bien!" s'exclama Emmett derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Il rigola. "Tu as déjà compris."

"Compris quoi?" demandai-je d'une voix méfiante.

"On est là pour travailler sur ton équilibre et ta coordination," me répondit-il comme si ça aurait dû être évident.

"Quoi?" criai-je.

"Oh, allez. Tu as besoin de toute l'aide possible," me taquina-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil amusé. "En plus, c'est amusant pour moi de te regarder tomber. Et si et quand ça arrivera, je serais là pour te rattraper."

Un léger rougissement me monta aux joues. "Qui a dit que j'avais besoin que tu me rattrapes?" lui demandai-je en trébuchant sur une petite branche.

Les bras puissants d'Emmett se tendirent et m'attrapèrent par la taille pour me retenir. Il me remit sur mes pieds et se laissa tomber au sol dans un éclat de rire. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et le regardai de travers pendant une bonne minute alors qu'il continuait à rire. Finalement, je soufflai avec irritation. Il releva la tête vers moi, ses yeux d'ambres brillants d'amusement.

"T'aurais préféré que je te laisse tomber?" me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Ça ne fit que m'irriter encore plus parce qu'il savait que je n'avais pas voulu tomber. Je ne voulais pas être complètement assistée non plus. Cependant, s'il voulait sincèrement m'aider à travailler sur ma coordination, alors le moins que je pouvais faire c'était de coopérer. Même si ses efforts étaient futiles, c'était adorable de sa part.

"Très bien, oh maître de la grâce, par quoi je commence?"

"Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par marcher sur une ligne droite?" me suggéra-t-il d'une voix innocente. Le sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres le trahit et je lui lançai un regard noir.

"Je pense que j'arrive à marcher droit sans trébucher, merci beaucoup."

"Oh vraiment? Prouves-le!" me provoqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et commençai donc à marcher dans la clairière. Une fois que je fus à dix mètres environ, je décidai de balancer un peu plus mes hanches vu que je savais qu'il était assis derrière moi à regarder chaque pas que je faisais. Le moins que je pouvais faire, c'était de lui faire un show vu qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le divertisse. Je ne voulais désespérément pas que ce divertissement soit en me voyant tomber la tête la première. Un petit déhanché devrait suffire.

Lorsque j'arrivai au bout de la clairière, je fis volte-face, fière de moi et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. "J't'avais dit," ricanai-je."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Réessaye." J'étais sur le point de protester lorsqu'il leva la main pour me faire taire. "C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron," me dit-il d'une voix cajoleuse.

Mon sourire s'effaça légèrement alors que je revenais sur mes pas. Ça n'allait pas m'aider à améliorer ma coordination ou mon équilibre. "Emmett!" pleurnichai-je. "Ne devrais-je pas faire quelque chose d'un peu plus complexe que de marcher droit sur un sol plat?"

"Pas à pas," m'assura-t-il. "En plus, je pense que Carlisle ne serait pas content avec moi si je devais te ramener blessée parce que tu avais voulu faire trop, trop vite."

"Ou je pourrais juste attendre de devenir un vampire et ne pas prendre la peine de m'entraîner tant que je suis humaine," marmonnai-je dans un souffle.

"Ne te casse pas ta jolie petite tête pour ça," me dit Emmett, m'ayant clairement entendu ronchonner. "Je vais m'en occuper. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te garder humaine plus longtemps que nécessaire. Tu es bien trop amusante pour t'abandonner. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser partir et ne pas te donner tout ce que tu veux."

"Eh ben, n'est-ce pas la plus belle des déclarations?" répondis-je avec un petit sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Je suis si amusante que tu _dois _m'aimer et me donner tout ce que je veux."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Je m'arrêtai pile là où il était assis par-terre. "Maintenant, enjambe toutes les branches de cet arbre," me dit-il en tapotant le tronc près de lui.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel ou de me plaindre et fis ce qu'il me dit. Cette leçon devrait bien finir par devenir plus intéressante. Après tout, Emmett était bien trop impatient pour me regarder ne faire rien d'autres que d'enjamber des arbres pendant très longtemps. Comment pourrais-je être assez intéressante pour garder son attention en faisant quelque chose d'aussi banale?

"Emmett?" Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule et le trouvai entrain de m'observer attentivement. "Pourquoi est-ce que je passe mon vendredi soir à travailler sur mon équilibre et ma coordination alors qu'il y aurait des choses plus intéressantes à faire?"

"Pour toi ou pour moi?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

Il avait clairement senti que je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en moi. Ses réponses étaient toujours directes. Il ne répondait jamais à une question par une autre question à moins que ce ne soit pour provoquer quelqu'un. Je doutai vraiment qu'il essaye de me provoquer. Non, il évitait ma question. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

"Pour toi, évidemment," répondis-je. "Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de rester assise à la maison. Il y a tellement de choses que tu pourrais faire. Tu n'as pratiquement aucune restriction."

"Préférerais-tu que je te ramène chez toi?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix déçue.

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question. Je commençai à me demander ce qui lui avait prit. Ce n'était pas le Emmett que je connaissais. Ce n'était pas le Emmett que j'avais appris à aimer encore plus que mon grand nounours de frère.

"Je préférerais savoir pourquoi tu as envie de passer la soirée à regarder une humaine qui est clairement née sans le gêne de la coordination enjamber des branches d'arbres," répondis-je, légèrement irritée.

Il rigola et secoua la tête. "Je préférerais passer mon temps avec toi plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aider à gagner un peu d'équilibre en même temps pour qu'un jour on puisse s'amuser sans que j'ai constamment à te rattraper. Tu n'as pas envie que je me moque de toi à chaque fois que tu tomberas, n'est-ce pas?"

Voilà mon Emmett.

"Définitivement pas," répondis-je. "Alors, quelle est la prochaine étape, grand sage?" lui demandai-je après avoir enjambé toutes les branches sans soucis.

"Eh bien, puisque Mademoiselle-je-suis-prête-à-faire-quelque-chose-de-plus-compliqué s'impatiente, pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas sur ce tronc?" me suggéra-t-il.

Une brève vague de panique me submergea. J'hésitai et plongeai mon regard dans les yeux ambrés d'Emmett. Il me lança un regard encourageant, mais il était tout sauf détendu. En fait, il semblait prêt à sauter sur ses pieds pour me rattraper en un clin d'oeil.

"Et si je tombe?" chuchotai-je.

Il rigola. Pendant un instant, je fus furieuse qu'il se moque de moi mais la tension qui régnait dans l'air fut rompue donc je ne pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir.

"Tu sais quoi? Je pense qu'Edward avait raison au sujet d'une chose," remarqua-t-il. "Tu n'as vraiment aucun instinct de survie. Tu es au milieu des bois, dans le noir, personne ne sait où tu es, et tu es en compagnie d'un vampire; et pourtant, la seule chose qui te fait peur, c'est de tomber d'un tronc?" Il rigola à nouveau et secoua la tête.

"T'aurais peur aussi si une chute pouvait te faire mal," répondis-je d'une voix boudeuse.

"Ne devrais-tu pas plus avoir peur de t'égratigner et de saigner?" me demanda-t-il, d'une voix soudainement plus sombre. "Et si je ne pouvais pas me retenir?"

"Mais tu l'as fait. Deux fois," lui rappelai-je.

Il rigola à nouveau et fit un pas hésitant vers moi. "Je n'étais pas seul, alors." Il fit un autre pas lent vers moi. "La famille était présente pour me retenir si je tentais quoi que ce soit." Un autre pas. "Ici, il n'y a personne," me prévint-il en faisant un dernier pas vers moi, comblant la distance entre nous.

Je m'étais méfiée d'Emmett lorsque je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois parce que, franchement, sa taille était énormément intimidante. Maintenant, alors qu'il s'était approché de moi, les yeux s'assombrissant dangereusement, il était vraiment une menace pour moi.

Je le savais. Mon subconscient savait que j'aurais dû avoir peur. Mon instinct de survie hurlait. Le combat ou la fuite. Le combat ou la fuite. Aucune de ces possibilité pourrait me venir en aide, étant donné que je n'avais aucune chance de le battre ou de lui échapper. Edward m'avait prouvé ce fait bien trop clairement dans une vaine tentative de me faire peur auparavant. En ce sens, Emmett n'était pas différent d'Edward. Il essayait de me faire peur pour que je réalise ma situation. Et ça ne marchait pas.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi," chuchotai-je.

Avant que je ne puisse le voir bouger, Emmett était à l'autre bout de la clairière, assis à côté du panier de pic-nic. Il regarda mon expression confuse et rigola. Il étala une couverture sur le sol et me fit signe de le rejoindre du doigt. Lorsque j'hésitai, il m'appela.

"Je ne te mordrais pas, Bella."

"Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça auparavant?" répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Il rigola et secoua la tête. "Viens ici," me demanda-t-il. "S'il te plaît?"

Il me fit la moue et ses yeux devinrent suppliant. Il avait définitivement appris ça d'Alice. C'était aussi irrésistible avec lui que ça l'était avec elle. J'obéis silencieusement et m'assis devant lui.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi?" demanda-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à moi.

"M'attacher à un autel et me sacrifier aux loups?" plaisantai-je.

Emmett n'eut pas l'air amusé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Puis, il se détendit et une étincelle vicieuse apparut dans ses yeux. "Et si on t'attachait à un autel et qu'on te sacrifiait à moi à la place?"

"Sacrifier quelle part de moi?" insistai-je.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire sombre. "Je suppose que tu ne le sauras jamais."

"Es-tu triste?" lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

"A cause de Rosalie?" me demanda-t-il solennellement. Je hochai la tête. "Oui." Je me sentis blessée et baissai les yeux sur la couverture. "Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois," clarifia-t-il.

"Pourquoi alors?" insistai-je.

"Je suis triste que ça se soit fini comme ça avec elle. Elle me rendait heureux. Oui, elle était extrêmement narcissique et faisait rarement passer quelqu'un d'autre avant elle, mais elle m'aimait, et je l'aimais. Je n'aurais honnêtement jamais cru voir le jour où son besoin de passer en premier surmonterait mon amour pour elle.

Je suis triste parce que ce jour est arrivé. J'ai réalisé que mon amour pour elle n'était pas aussi fort qu'il aurait dût l'être. Je n'ai pas pu lui pardonner et oublier comme d'habitude. Elle m'a quitté et c'était impardonnable. Elle m'a peut-être quitté, mais je l'ai laissé partir."

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Edward m'avait quitté deux fois. A chaque fois, il avait déclaré que c'était pour mon propre bien. Et à chaque fois, il avait eu tort. Le trou qu'il avait creusé dans mon coeur ne s'était jamais refermé. Je savais que je ne serais jamais assez fascinante pour garder son attention. Cette fois, c'était à mon tour de le laisser partir, tout comme Emmett avait laissé Rosalie partir.

Ça me fit mal. Je serais la première à l'admettre. Ça me fit presque autant mal d'accepter que je laissai Edward partir que ça me faisait mal d'admettre qu'il m'avait quitté. Ça me fit mal, ça me tortura, mais ça ne me détruisit pas. Je me doutai de la raison pour laquelle j'étais toujours entière; et il était assis juste en face de moi, pleurant la perte de son premier amour.

On resta tous les deux assis en silence pendant un moment. Je me rappelai tendrement de tous les bons moments qu'Edward et moi avions passé ensemble. Je souris tristement en les rangeant dans un coin de mon coeur. J'aimais toujours Edward, mais il ne possédait plus mon coeur. Je l'avais déjà donné à Emmett et il l'avait accepté avec plaisir. Je dis silencieusement au-revoir à mon premier amour. Ma 'fascination' comme l'avait une fois dit Edward. Puis je relevai la tête vers Emmett.

Il semblait avoir fait la même chose que moi. Ses yeux étaient emplis de soulagement et d'une pointe de tristesse. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et ses yeux brillèrent. C'était comme si une étincelle de vie était réapparue lorsqu'il m'avait regardé. La femelle en moi fut folle de joie; de voir que je pouvais lui provoquer une telle réaction.

"Devrions-nous essayer cet arbre maintenant?" me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil au tronc tombé. Il semblait si insignifiant là, au milieu des bois. Cette tâche ne me semblait plus insurmontable. Je pouvais le faire. Je le _ferais_.

"Définitivement," répondis-je, sûre de moi en regardant Emmett.

Il sourit, ravi de ma réaction. Son sourire s'élargit pour me montrer ses magnifiques fossettes qui me faisaient complètement fondre. J'ignorai ma réaction involontaire et me levai avant de me diriger vers le bout du tronc avec confiance. Emmett s'arrêta à mes côtés et enroula ses fortes mains glacées autour de ma taille pour me soulever et me mettre en position.

"Pas à pas," m'ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Un pied devant l'autre. Emmett marcha à côté de moi alors que je traversai lentement le tronc. Ma confiance gonflait à chaque pas que je faisais. Je tremblai de moins en moins. Mes épaules se redressèrent d'elles-même et je relevai un tout petit peu la tête, fière de ma petite réussite.

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas du bout du tronc lorsque je loupai mon coup. Malheureusement, je commençai à tomber dans la direction opposée à Emmett. Je me tordis le corps pour essayer de tomber vers lui pour qu'il puisse me rattraper en vain. Je tombai.

Une paire de bras froids me rattrapa. Je souris. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il serait là pour me rattraper avec ses réflexes de vampires. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux dorés mais ce n'était pas les siens. Ils étaient d'un topaze familier. Edward m'avait rattrapé.

Il me fit un large sourire, semblant inquiet et amusé à la fois, comme toujours. "Bella," me salua-t-il doucement en me remettant sur mes pieds.

Un grondement bas résonna de l'autre côté de l'arbre, là où se trouvait Emmett. Une expression confuse apparut sur le visage d'Edward alors que son regard voyageait entre Emmett et moi. Emmett s'accroupit et grogna à nouveau lorsqu'Edward glissa son bras autour de moi. Je m'éloignai de lui d'un pas en espérant calmer le jeu. Edward me regarda avec confusion avant que de la douleur et de la déception apparaissent sur son visage parfait.

"Bella?"

"Je pense que tu devrais partir, Edward," dis-je aussi calmement que possible.

Mes yeux voyageaient entre Emmett et Edward. J'essayai de lui faire silencieusement comprendre ce que mes pensées ne pouvaient pas lui dire; que je ne voulais pas les voir se battre, et surtout pas pour moi.

Edward regarda Emmett et grimaça à ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, quoi que ce soit. Il me lança ensuite un regard d'excuse avant de porter ma main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Je te reverrais," me promit-il. "Bientôt." Il disparut ensuite dans la nuit.

Je regardai Emmett qui s'était redressé. "Je suppose que c'est fini pour ce soir," soupirai-je.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, sauta par-dessus le tronc et me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. J'haletai pour reprendre mon souffle et il rigola avant de desserrer ses bras. Il me prit dans ses bras et s'élança dans les bois en direction de la maison de Charlie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il me reposa dans ma chambre, ses mains ne relâchèrent pas ma taille. Il regarda dans le vide au-dessus de ma tête, apparemment concentré sur un point du mur. Je fis mine de me diriger vers ma commode pour prendre un pyjama mais ses mains de fer se resserrèrent autour de moi pour m'empêcher de bouger.

"Je ne te laisserais pas partir," chuchota-t-il.

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention," lui promis-je sur le même ton.

Il baissa les yeux vers moi, cherchant quelque chose dans les miens. Ses propres yeux ambrés brillèrent lorsqu'ils trouvèrent ce qu'il cherchait.

"Et tu n'as toujours pas peur de moi?" me taquina-t-il. Je secouai la tête. "Je peux te faire peur," me prévint-il, ses yeux brillant d'amusement.

"Tu peux toujours essayer," le défiai-je.

Il rigola alors que ses mains quittaient ma taille pour tenir mon visage. "Tu vas regretter ces mots, Bella."

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avec urgence. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres. J'ouvris impatiemment la bouche lorsque sa langue força le passage. Ses mains se serrèrent dans mes cheveux, m'attirant douloureusement plus près. On s'embrassa longuement et passionnément, ne s'arrêtant que quelques secondes de temps à autre pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle.

Finalement, l'urgence diminua. Son baiser devint plus doux, plus contrôlé et plus intime. Il déposa quelques légers baisers sur mes lèvres avant de se reculer.

"Je t'aime, Bella," murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres alors que son front se pressait contre le mien.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Va te mettre au lit. Demain sera une longue journée," soupira-t-il.

* * *

**(1) Robbie et Julia sont les personnages principaux du film 'Demain on se marie!' L'auteur a choisi ce titre parce qu'ils étaient eux aussi dans d'autres relations au début de leur histoire et Emmett essaye de sauver Bella d'une relation qui n'est pas bonne pour elle tout en essayant de quitter sa propre compagne.**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Bridget Jones et Daniel Cleaver_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Bridget Jones and Daniel Cleaver

**Auteur :** AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers **: -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta :** omoi yume... Merci Apolline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 10 : Bridget Jones et Daniel Cleaver -**

Je me réveillai avant le levé du soleil en entendant des bruits sourds dans la cuisine. Charlie devait s'être levé et s'être lancé à la recherche d'une poêle pour faire frire des oeufs et du bacon. C'était vraiment un incapable en matière de cuisine. Je devrais lui apprendre quelques bases de cuisine avant de déménager. Ou alors, je pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui... Si c'était possible, tout serait beaucoup plus facile.

Avec plus de grâce que d'habitude, surtout si tôt le matin, je sortis de mon lit et me rendis dans la salle de bain. Je pris une rapide 'minute d'humanité' avant de retourner dans ma chambre. J'enfilai rapidement un jean confortable et un pull bleu layette à manches longues. Même si on était presque en été, ici à Forks, l'air était toujours légèrement humide, surtout pour moi qui avait vécu si longtemps à Phoenix. Une fois que je fus habillée, je tirai mes cheveux en queue de cheval et bondis dans les escaliers.

Comme je l'avais suspecté, Charlie était dans la cuisine entrain de casser des oeufs dans un saladier. Le bacon était déjà dans la poelle sur le gaz. Une odeur de brûlé me monta aux narines tout comme l'odeur légèrement amère que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant du café.

Je ne buvais pas souvent de café. Ma tolérance à la caféine est particulièrement basse et généralement je n'aimais pas la nervosité qui venait avec. Aujourd'hui, cependant, je prendrais le risque. Je soupçonnais que ce serait une longue journée emplie de conversations épuisantes. Oui, la caféine serait définitivement mon amie aujourd'hui.

Le petit déjeuner fut silencieux. C'était partiellement parce que Charlie et moi n'avions jamais eu tendance à remplir le silence par des conversations inutiles. C'était aussi parce j'avais décidé d'éviter de me fatiguer avec une conversation inutile avant le reste de la journée où je savais que ce serait inévitable. Mais c'était aussi parce j'étais encore un peu irritée qu'il m'ait puni lorsqu'il avait trouvé Emmett et Jacob dans ma chambre. Ce n'était pas comme si j'aurais pu les en empêcher, et je ne les avais certainement pas invités; bien qu'Emmett était toujours le bienvenue.

Une fois qu'on eut fini de manger, j'attrapai nos assiettes et les plaçai dans l'évier pour les laver. Charlie grommela avec appréciation et mentionna qu'il allait aller à La Push avec Billy pour pêcher. Il suggéra aussi que Jacob se sentait peut-être seul. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Même si Jacob était l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais été punie, il voulait que j'aille passer mon temps libre avec lui. Bien que j'aurais probablement adoré échapper aux problèmes que j'allais affronter dans la journée, j'étais toujours plus que dégoûtée que Jacob et Sam aient décidé que ma transformation serait une violation de leur précieux traité.

Je commençai à ressentir les effets du café quelques minutes à peine après le départ de Charlie. Rester assise n'était plus une option vu que mes jambes s'agitaient incontrôlablement. Mes doigts tambourinaient aussi. Je sautai sur mes pieds, littéralement, et courrus plus vite que je ne l'aurais normalement osé dans les escaliers. Je fonçai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte.

Mes pensées tourbillonaient dans ma tête alors que je commençai à comprendre la gravité de la situation. Edward était de retour. Je venais juste d'accepter de renoncer à lui quelques minutes à peine avant qu'il ne revienne. J'aimais Emmett. Emmett avait renoncé à Rosalie. Pour moi? Peut-être. Mais j'aimais Edward aussi. C'était douloureusement évident. Est-ce que je l'aimais comme je l'avais aimé avant? Ou ne pouvait-il pas guérir mon coeur? Etait-ce Emmett dont j'avais besoin maintenant? Que je voulais maintenant? Que je désirais maintenant?

Danser me semblait être une distraction décente pour arrêter de réfléchir. Je pourrais mettre la musique assez fort pour ne plus entendre mes pensées. Au moins, il n'y avait personne pour se moquer de mon manque de coordination ou de talent. Je pouvais m'offrir un moment de liberté et de relaxation, pour vivre comme Emmett essayait de me le montrer depuis le début.

Je mis la chanson _Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun _par Cindy Lauper et commençai à danser. Je sautai. Je virevoltai. Je remuai. J'allais même jusqu'à chanter. C'était incroybalement relaxant et amusant. C'était la distraction parfaite et la relaxation dont j'avais vraiment eu besoin avant de commencer la journée.

_"Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls! They wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun!"_

Alors que je chantai avec Cindy, je virevoltai avec les bras tendus et réalisai à quel point ces paroles étaient vraies. Elles décrivaient ma relation avec Edward. Il avait toujours été si protecteur. C'était comme s'il m'avait dissimulé au monde pour me protéger de tous les dangers qui y rôdaient. Emmett avait été un rayon de soleil dans ma vie après le second départ d'Edward. Je voulais entrer directement dans ce rayon de soleil. Je voulais profiter de sa chaleur. Et bon sang! Je voulais _m'amuser_. M'amuser comme Edward ne me l'aurait jamais permis.

La chanson toucha à sa fin et le cd passa à la suivante. _Getting' Jigy Wit It _par Will Smith. J'éclatai de rire et commençai à danser tout en chantant. Je secouai les fesses en me baissant complètement avant de remonter lentement et de sauter en l'air pour tourner.

Je criai et commençai à tomber en apercevant une paire d'yeux dorés me regarder depuis un coin de ma chambre. Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol.

"Que ferais-je sans ton inclination à tomber?" demanda-t-il avec amusement. "Ça me donne toujours l'opportunité parfaite de te serrer dans mes bras. Et dire que tu clamais que tu ne savais pas danser..."

Il me mit assise par terre alors que je commençai à rougir d'embarras. Je tournai la tête. Ses doigts froids glissèrent sous mon menton et il me fit tourner la tête vers lui.

"S'il te plaît?" me supplia-t-il. "Ne tourne pas la tête. Pas maintenant. J'ai été un véritable idiot de me priver de ta présence pendant si longtemps. Je ne supporte pas que tu détournes la tête maintenant. C'est encore plus douloureux que ton absence."

Ses mots me faisaient mal. Ils étaient si tendres, si plein de compassion et d'émotions. Ça sonnait faux dans sa bouche. Je répliquai immédiatement.

"Tu ne connais rien à la douleur d'une séparation," lui dis-je amèrement.

"Oh?" Il haussa un sourcil. "Je sais que j'étais plus que misérable sans toi. Mon existence a cessé d'avoir la moindre raison sans toi à mes côtés. Je sais que ça me blessait physiquement quand je repensai à toi et que mon barrage d'émotion cédait. Je savais que je devrais anihiler Victoria si je voulais que tu ais la moindre chance de vivre ta vie sans risquer d'être constamment attaquée."

"Ça ne veux pas dire que tu connais quoi que ce soit à la douleur de l'absence," sifflai-je. "Est-ce que tu as parlé à Jasper dernièrement? Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait t'expliquer exactement ce que je veux dire. Il peut te_ montrer _juste à quel point j'étais brisée."

Il grimaça. Apparemment, mes mots avaient eu l'effet désiré, ou alors il avait déjà parlé à Jasper et comprenait ce à quoi je faisais référence. Il resta silencieux, se contentant de me regarder depuis le lit. Finalement, ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effet de la confusion.

"Tu es en colère après moi?" me demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

"Tu ne t'y attendais pas?" répliquai-je.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triste alors qu'il secouait la tête. "Je suppose que si. Bien que je doive bien admettre que c'est plutôt décevant. J'avais espéré que tu serais aussi compréhensive que tu l'as été la dernière fois."

"La dernière fois, tu es parti parce que tu étais un danger pour moi. Cette fois, tu es parti parce que tu refuses de me transformer. Tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi, Edward," lui dis-je. "Tu ne m'a jamais vraiment voulu. C'est ça le problème," marmonnai-je moins fort.

"Bella," murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante. "Je n'ai jamais voulu que toi. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer ta sécurité à cause de ça. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour accepter que tu sois blessée par quoi que ce soit."

"Non!" criai-je. "Tu veux jouer avec moi jusqu'à ce je finisse par mourir. Tu ne m'as jamais voulue comme je te veux. Tu ne m'embrasses même pas, Edward! Tu me touche à peine! Je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine qui se cassera au moindre contact. Malgré ce que tu crois, je suis plutôt résistante," criai-je.

"Pas comparé à moi, Bella," répliqua-t-il doucement. "Est-ce que tu as oublié avec quelle facilité je pourrais te briser? Est-ce que tu as oublié à quel point ce serait facile pour moi de te blesser sans m'en rendre compte?" Il était de plus en plus en colère mais son visage restait inquiet.

"C'est exactement ce que je dis!" criai-je. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu me garder stupidement humaine et fragile? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sois ton égale? Est-ce que ça te plaît d'être supérieur à moi? Est-ce que ça te plaît de me garder dans cet état pathétique. Je sais que tu ne peux pas apprécier ma compagnie quand je sens si bon pour toi. Pourquoi alors? Pourquoi te torturer? Pourquoi tu me rejettes?"

"Tu penses que je ne te veux pas?" chuchota-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais arrêté de te vouloir, Isabella. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer. J'adorerais passer toute mon existence avec toi, mais je ne peux pas te mettre en danger comme ça. Je ne mettrais pas ton âme en jeu pour mon propre désir égoïste. Je veux que tu ais les chances que je n'aurais jamais, Bella. S'il te plaît, essaye de me comprendre."

"J'en ai assez d'essayer, Edward," dis-je d'une voix basse mais ferme. "Si tu penses que je vais attendre que tu changes d'avis, alors tu vas être surpris. C'est fini."

"Non! Bella, s'il te plaît!" me supplia-t-il. "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!"

"Tu sais ce que je veux," marmonnai-je. "D'une manière ou d'une autre, je mourrais un jour si tu ne me transformes pas. Et ensuite?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre beaucoup plus longtemps que toi," me dit-il doucement.

"Tu préférerais me damner à une vie de souffrance sans amour plutôt que de me damner à une existence immortelle avec toi? Je serais plus heureuse damnée éternellement que sauvée après une vie misérable, Edward."

"Bella, s'il te plaît. Je te supplie de ne pas choisir ça," s'étrangla-t-il.

"Ce que tu me demandes vraiment c'est de ne pas te choisir. Tu veux encore me terrifier pour que je m'enfuis!" l'accusai-je.

"Non! Bella, non! Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. C'était stupide de ma part de partir la première fois et encore pire la seconde fois. J'étais complètement irrationnel et maintenant, je veux te demander de me pardonner et de m'accepter à nouveau dans ta vie."

"Mais tu le feras à condition que je reste humaine, n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je avec amertume.

"C'était le plan," admit-il.

Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Apparemment, je n'avais pas toute la journée pour prendre ma décision comme je le faisais d'habitude avec quelque chose d'aussi important. Ça devrait être une décision impulsive, quelque chose qui me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours prolonger l'inévitable, mais je devrais quand même y réfléchir plus tard. Je ne voulais plus m'en inquiéter. Je devais prendre une décision. Je gérerai les conséquences de cette décision lorsque ce serait nécessaire.

Edward se leva comme s'il avait lu mon esprit silencieux. Il fit un pas dans ma direction et s'accroupit directement devant moi. Ses yeux d'un topaze liquide se plongèrent dans les miens. Il soupira, son souffle froid dansant sur mon visage et m'intoxiquant. J'étais fascinée. J'étais...éblouie!

"Edward!" dis-je en bougeant pour me reconcentrer.

Il me fit un sourire satisfait. "Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Bella," ordonna-t-il doucement. "Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Dis-moi que tu ne me veux plus de moi, et je partirai."

Ses mots me provoquaient. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire sincèrement que je ne l'aimais pas, surtout si je devais le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il le savait. Il savait que je ne pourrais jamais mentir. Non, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait décidé de se battre pour me garder. Et je me mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu excité à cette idée, bien que ce soit mal.

Donc je restai silencieuse. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse lui dire à cet instant qui aurait aidé notre situation. Lui et moi avions eu notre chance. On avait longuement parlé et il avait décidé que ma mortalité était plus importante pour lui qu'une existence d'amour à mes côtés. C'était son choix.

Mon choix était d'être l'égale de mon partenaire. Je voulais quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de me faire mal. Je voulais quelqu'un qui ne refuserait de me permettre de vivre toute mon existence avec eux. Edward n'était clairement pas ce quelqu'un.

"Bella," soupira-t-il en sentant ma décision. "Tu m'aimes. Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le concevoir. Ne laisse pas cet amour disparaître. S'il te plaît? S'il te plaît, penses-y. Penses à nous."

"Je ne peux pas," chuchotai-je.

"Tu ne peux pas? Ou tu ne veux pas?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

"Un petit peu des deux, je suppose," lui répondis-je honnêtement.

"Pourquoi?"

Voulait-il vraiment le savoir? Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que le présent, je suppose. Je lui avais dit la vérité pour tout le reste donc je n'avais aucune raison de lui cacher ça. Vu la situation, j'étais presque complètement certaine qu'il avait découvert qu'Emmett et moi étions ensemble. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils aient tous réussi à garder leurs pensées pour eux. Ça avait bien dû échapper à quelqu'un. Même si personne ne lui avait rien révélé, il nous avait vu Emmett et moi et il avait certainement lu les pensées d'Emmett avant qu'il ne se montre.

"Emmett," chuchotai-je.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effets de la confusion. "Quoi Emmett?"

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Sa confusion m'avait prise par surprise. Ne savait-il vraiment pas? Génial, maintenant _j_'allais devoir expliquer notre relation compliquée à Edward. Pour une fois, je regrettais que mes pensées lui soient silencieuses. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour lui de simplement lire mes pensées au lieu de me forcer à prononcer des mots qui le feraient souffrir.

"On s'aime, Edward," admis-je au bout d'un long moment.

Il sourit doucement et effleura ma joue du bout des doigts. Ce n'était définitivement pas la réaction à laquelle je m'étais attendue. Ça me prit complètement par surprise et je me figeai à son contact. Il sentit ma méfiance et plaça son autre main sur mon visage, me capturant entre ses mains glacées. Il se pencha en avant et pressa son nez contre ma clavicule.

"Je sais," murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Je me figeai à nouveau. Mon coeur s'arrêta avant de repartir à cent à l'heure. Il savait. Il savait et il m'avait forcé à le dire quand même. De plus, il ne semblait pas réagir négativement. Ça ne pouvait dire que deux choses. Soit Edward ne me croyait pas ou alors il allait faire tout le nécessaire pour me récupérer. Et m'éblouir était définitivement nécessaire.

"Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, Bella," murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers sur ma gorge. Mon cerveau avait déjà commencé à fondre et avait arrêté d'analyser ses mots. "Tant que tu m'aimes," continua-t-il en embrassant ma mâchoire. "Je n'abandonnerai pas."

Ces trois petits mots me ramenèrent sur terre alors que ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta tout près de moi, les yeux sombres et intenses.

"Edward," chuchotai-je. "S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas te blesser."

"Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, Bella," me provoqua-t-il à nouveau. "Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et j'arrêterai."

"Je ne t'aime plus," chuchotai-je pathétiquement. Même moi je pouvais entendre le mensonge dans ma voix.

Il s'arrêta et étudia mon visage. Puis il me fit ce sourire en coin qui me faisait toujours fondre. Il était évident qu'il ne croyait pas à mon mensonge.

"Tu ne le penses pas vraiment," chuchota-t-il. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. "Maintenant je vais de voir te faire retirer ces mots."

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Les étincelles habituelles qui m'avaient tellement manqués apparurent entre nous. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement contre les miennes. Ses mains massaient mon dos et ma nuque, m'attirant encore plus près de son corps dur et froid. Mes mains me trahirent et s'enroulèrent autour de son cou avant de se glisser dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Il se recula légèrement pour presser son front contre le mien avant de presser faiblement ses lèvres contre les miennes une dernière fois.

"Bella," murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

J'haletai lourdement sous l'intensité des émotions que je ressentais. Je savais que j'aimais encore Edward; c'était douloureusement évident. Je savais aussi que je ne pourrais plus avoir une relation avec lui alors qu'il ne voulait clairement pas être avec moi pour toujours de la même façon que je le voulais. Ce serait toujours une relation inégale et c'était inacceptable.

"Tu ne peux même pas m'embrasser sincèrement," lui dis-je.

Ce n'avait été qu'une simple provocation, pas une invitation à réessayer. Et pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il sembla comprendre. Il grogna et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec force une fois de plus.

Ce ne fut pas un baiser doux et délicat comme ceux auxquels j'étais habituée. Ce n'était pas non plus un des baisers paniqués et désespérés qu'il me réservait pour quand il pensait qu'il ne me reverrait plus jamais. Il y avait un tout autre niveau d'émotions dans ce baiser. Ce baiser essayait de me montrer qu'il pouvait m'aimer comme je voulais qu'il m'aime, comme j'avais besoin qu'il m'aime. Il jetait la prudence par la fenêtre se laissait être absorbé par les sensations et les émotions du moment. C'était exactement ce que j'avais voulu de lui depuis que je l'avais rencontré.

Edward approfondit le baiser à l'instant où je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse appel à son self-contrôle impeccable. Sa langue froide glissa entre mes lèvres. Ses bras se serraient convulsivement autour de moi pour m'attirer plus près de lui. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec ferveur. Il se recula pour me laisser haleter alors que sa bouche couvrait ma gorge et ma mâchoire de baisers, refusant de rompre le contact avec ma peau. Il murmura mon nom contre mes lèvres avant de les recapturer une fois de plus.

"Wow," soufflai-je, une fois qu'il rompit le baiser.

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de mots pour décrire à quel point je t'aime, Bella," chuchota-t-il.

J'étais toujours prisonnière de ses bras. C'était étrangement réconfortant, probablement parce que c'était familier. Il avait été mon oreiller de pierre pendant longtemps et c'était vraiment facile de m'y réhabituer. Sauf que mon coeur me criait que c'était plus ce que je voulais.

Une guerre faisait rage entre mon coeur et mon cerveau. D'un côté, mon coeur avait besoin d'Edward. Sa présence était réconfortante et presque aussi nécessaire à mon bien-être que l'air que je respirais. D'un autre côté, mon cerveau connaissait la douleur qu'il pourrait infliger à mon coeur si jamais il décidait de me quitter à nouveau. J'en étais certaine. Il m'avait quitté deux fois sans aucun problème. Il n'y aurait rien que qui que ce soit puisse faire pour l'empêcher de repartir une troisième fois.

Ça devait arrêter. J'avais pris ma décision. Emmett m'attendait. Il m'avait déjà dit hier soir qu'il ne me laisserait pas le quitter. J'espérai de tout mon être qu'il soit sincère. Ça devait être la décision la plus difficile que j'ai jamais prise, mais elle était complètement nécessaire pour ma survie. Je ne survivrai pas s'il me quittait une fois de plus. Je devais renoncer à lui une bonne fois pour toute.

"Edward," soupirai-je, mal à l'aise.

Il bougea en sentant la direction qu'avaient pris mes pensées. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il plaça un de ses doigts parfaits sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

"Tu n'as pas à décider quoi que ce soit maintenant," me souffla-t-il. "Je préférerais que tu ne prennes pas de décision tout de suite. Pas juste parce que je pense que ta décision ne penchera pas en ma faveur, mais parce que je te connais. Tu n'agis pas impulsivement et tu es incroyablement tétue. Prends ton temps. assures-toi que la décision que tu prends est celle qui te rendra heureuse. Même si ce n'est pas avec moi, Bella, je ne veux que ton bonheur."

Je hochai la tête, soudainement incapable de parler. Chaque conviction que mes mots aurait pu avoir avait disparu lorsqu'il m'avait parlé si doucement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de lui faire du mal maintenant. Je savais que c'était mal de ma part de prolonger ça, mais je suis une créature égoïste par nature. J'aimais Edward. Mais je n'étais pas _amoureuse _de lui. Mon coeur appartenait à Emmett. Il lui appartiendrai pour le reste de mon existence tant qu'il voudrait de moi.

Edward me regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était hypnotique et serein. J'aurais pu être heureuse. Il me fit un large sourire. Pendant un bref instant, je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser à nouveau. Abruptement, il se leva du lit et se dirigea à vitesse humaine vers la fenêtre. Je le regardai avec confusion.

"Je dois aller voir Jasper," m'expliqua-t-il. "Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrais pour toi, Bella. Toujours."

Et sur ces mots, il se glissa silencieusement par la fenêtre. Soudainement, la gravité de la situation me submergea. J'avais trahi Emmett. Encore pire, ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Emmett ait pu embrasser Rosalie quand elle était revenue ou qu'elle l'aurait embrassé. Mais j'avais cette horrible jalousie en plus de mon dégoût de moi-même maintenant. Sans mentionner la culpabilité que je ressentais à cause d'edward.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, me sortant de ma rêverie et de mon grand huit émotionnel. Curieuse de voir qui c'était, je descendis prudemment les escaliers. La plupart de mes visiteurs dernièrement ne prenaient pas la peine de passer par la porte. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus surprise de voir Alice et Jasper. Je ne m'attendais absolument à ce qu'ils utilisent la porte d'entrée. Je m'étais encore moins attendue à les voir chez moi.

"Hey," les saluai-je faiblement. "Entrez?" leur dis-je, bien que mon offre ressemblait plus à une question qu'autre chose vu que j'étais toujours incertaine de la raison de leur soudaine présence.

"Bonjour, Bella!" me salua joyeusement Alice.

"B'jour," murmura Jasper en passant à côté de moi pour aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour former ma question, Alice sauta devant moi et commença à s'expliquer.

"Alors, pas d'Edward?" me demanda-t-elle. Je hochai la tête. "Je le savais plus ou moins depuis avril," soupira-t-elle. Puis ses yeux devinrent malicieux. "Aimerai-tu savoir quand alors?"

"Quand quoi?" demandai-je avec hésitation.

Je commençai à paniquer légèrement et une vague de calme me submergea immédiatement. Jasper regardait Alice avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, savourant clairement son éxubérance.

"Quand Emmett a l'intention de te transformer bien sûr!" cria-t-elle.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Tarzan et Jane_

_[Mode Saw-v2 ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-v2 OFF]_


	11. Tarzan et Jane

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **omoi yume...Merci Apolline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 11 : Tarzan et Jane -**

Soudainement, je compris pourquoi elle avait traîné Jasper avec elle pour me donner cette petite information. J'étais en train d'hyperventiler et mes émotions passaient de l'excitation, à la terreur, à l'extase puis à la nervosité. J'étais excitée à l'idée d'avoir enfin ce que je voulais. J'étais terrifiée en pensant à la douleur de la transformation et à l'idée de devoir abandonner ma famille. J'étais extatique à l'idée que ce soit Emmett qui me transformerait (transforme passe aussi). Et j'étais nerveuse parce que je me demandais si ce n'était peut-être pas trop tôt. Bien que je voulais ça plus que tout, vraiment, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y préparer. Pendant si longtemps, ça avait été hors de question, surtout après que la Meute de Jacob ait insisté que ce serait une violation du traité, et je ne m'étais pas encore préparée mentalement au sacrifice de mon humanité et à laisser tout ce que je connaissais derrière moi.

Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme. J'essayai de lui faire un sourire de remerciement. Vraiment, j'essayai. Pour une raison ou une autre, cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'avais besoin de faire une petite crise de nerf pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça ensuite. Bien que le calme artificiel que je ressentais était agréable, c'était trop distrayant.

"Jasper, est-ce que je peux faire ça toute seule?" lui demandai-je doucement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Alice. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide pendant un instant alors qu'elle vérifiait mon futur. Elle secoua très légèrement la tête, et une autre forte vague de calme me submergea.

"Alice!" pleurnichai-je.

Bien sûr, ma voix ne fut pas aussi forte que je l'aurais voulu. C'était principalement dû au fait que j'étais bien trop détendue pour rassembler la force nécessaire pour projeter ma voix. Mon irritation enfla sous ma façade de calme et Jasper retint un petit rire à mes dépends. Je commençai à me sentir très heureuse sous sa manipulation. Bien que je souriais d'une oreille à l'autre, je réussis tout de même à lui lancer un regard noir, ce qui ne fit que l'amuser encore plus.

"Cette situation n'est _pas _drôle!" dis-je dans un gloussement. Toute trace de menace dans ma voix s'était dissipée à cause de mon état de pur bonheur. "Je veux être en colère après toi."

"Très bien," concéda Jasper. "Je ne te forcerai plus à être heureuse," me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je devins vide de toutes émotions. Complètement vide; émotionnellement catatonique. Physiquement, il me fallut absolument toutes mes forces pour rester debout. Lorsque je commençai à tanguer, Alice se précipita à mes côtés et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé avant de lancer un regard noir à Jasper.

Il me libéra de mon vide émotionnel et le remplaça par de l'agitation. Je lui lançai un regard noir; en partie à cause de l'émotion et en partie parce qu'il jouait nonchalamment avec mon humeur. Son sourire amusé resta en place.

"Stupide vampire, et son grand-huit émotionnel," marmonnai-je, dans un souffle.

Alice éclata de rire. Jasper ricana depuis son coin de la pièce.

"J'aime quand tu es irritée," admit-il.

Pendant un bref instant, je restai assise là, complètement irritée par son commentaire. Je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir que j'étais intéressée par son commentaire même s'il pouvait sentir la curiosité en moi. Il n'avait qu'à croire que j'étais curieuse au sujet de l'annonce d'Alice. Finalement, cependant, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui demander.

"Très bien," soupirai-je. "Je mords à l'hameçon."

"En fait, je pense que c'est Emmett qui va mordre quelque chose," renifla-t-il. "J'allais te dire que tu es amusante quand tu es frustrée."

"Tu l'as déjà mentionné," l'interrompis-je.

"Tu ne fais que démontrer mon propos," me dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Je soupirai et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine mais restai silencieuse.

"Tu as beaucoup d'esprit quand tu es irritée. Tes sarcasmes viennent en force. C'est plutôt amusant, même si c'est à mes dépends."

C'était tout? Il trouvait mes sarcasmes amusants et apparemment, j'étais un peu plus cassante lorsque j'étais irritée? Eh bien! S'il voulait des sarcasmes...

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu cruel de jouer avec mes émotions? Après tout, comment tu sauras quand je suis vraiment en colère après toi si tu fabriques mes émotions pour moi?"

"Tu n'es pas en colère après moi," me dit-il avec un autre petit sourire en coin.

"Oh vraiment?" répliquai-je.

"Vraiment. Tu es juste irritée qu'Alice ne t'ai pas encore tout dit," sourit-il avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa femme rayonnante.

Il avait absolument raison. Ces vampires étaient vraiment des maîtres de la distraction. Je tournai brusquement toute mon attention vers Alice seulement pour voir que son visage était dénué de toute émotion. Je décidai de la laisser voir ce que le futur nous réservait avant d'exiger des réponses. Elle parla avant moi.

"Oublies ça," grommela-t-elle.

"Quoi?" criai-je.

"Ça a changé...encore une fois," marmonna-t-elle avec colère en secouant la tête.

"Alors je ne serai pas transformée après tout?" Je devais le savoir.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la question. Soit elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, soit elle essayait d'épargner mes sentiments. Connaissant Alice, elle cherchait le meilleur moyen d'étirer la vérité autant que possible; comme je le faisais pour éviter de me trahir avec les mensonges.

"C'est...compliqué," finit-elle par me répondre.

* * *

Alice et Jasper partirent après que Jasper m'ait rendu presque comateuse. Je me rappelai du choc qui m'avait submergé quand Alice m'avait dit que je ne serais plus transformée. Je me rappelai même du bref moment de panique que j'avais eu lorsque j'avais réalisé que si je n'étais pas transformée, alors les Volturi me tueraient; si je ne me tuais pas toute seule dans un stupide accident. Je pensai même me rappeler de la colère que j'avais ressenti suite à cette trahison. Le reste était complètement flou.

La note qu'elle m'avait laissé m'expliqua que mes émotions s'étaient emballées et que Jasper n'avait pas pu le supporter. Apparemment, même dans mon état comateux, je le submergeai toujours avec la sévérité de mes émotions. Je ne lui en voulais pas, bien sûr. Même si j'aurais aimé qu'il me laisse sortir ça de mon système.

Et maintenant j'étais là, toute seule, avec rien d'autre à faire que de penser à mon destin. Quelque chose avait changé. Plus que ça, quelque chose avait changé drastiquement. C'était suffisant pour que la décision d'Emmett soit brutalement annulée. Mais bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait changé. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait eu l'intention de me transformer. J'avais cru que la Meute de Jacob lui avait dit clairement que je devais rester humaine. Emmett devait en avoir décidé autrement.

Cette pensée me réchauffa le coeur. Il voulait me transformer. Il voulait me regarder. J'avais été si excitée à cette idée, mais ensuite mon monde s'était effondré.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour changer mon futur si radicalement? Alice semblait si sûre d'elle quand elle était venir me dire qu'Emmett avait décidé d'une date pour ma transformation. Alice était connue pour être excitable et pour ne pas réussir à se contenir parfois, mais (même) elle avait semblée bien trop convaincue pour que mon futur disparaisse aussi soudainement. Elle ne serait jamais venu me le dire si elle pensait que ça allait pouvait changer.

Mais là encore, ses visions ne semblaient pas très exacte dernièrement, pas que je parierais contre elle malgré ça. Elle avait été si sûre qu'une fois qu'Emmett déciderait de ne pas reprendre Rosalie, en tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat, alors Edward ne reviendrait pas de peur d'être rejetté. Et pourtant, il était revenu peu après qu'elle soit repartie. Encore pire, il savait qu'il allait devoir se battre pour moi, bien que ce soit une bataille perdue d'avance.

Quelque chose me dérangeait encore à ce sujet, cependant. Il était parti si brusquement après avoir senti ma détermination. Il m'avait dit qu'il devait parler à Jasper. Je réalisai seulement maintenant que quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Alice et Jasper étaient venu me voir. Il était possible qu'ils aient été assez près pour qu'il puisse entendre leurs pensées, pour qu'il découvre ce qu'Alice était venu me dire. Il était possible qu'il soit la raison pour laquelle mon futur ait abruptement changé, la raison pour laquelle je restai humaine.

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire la trahison que je ressentais en pensant ça. Je voulais être en colère. Je voulais être furieuse même. Bon sang, je me serais même contenté d'être dégoûtée par son comportement. Mais au lieu de ça, tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, c'était de la sympathie teintée de regret. Il m'aimait et il voulait me protéger. Ça c'était clair à la façon dont il tentait désespérement de maintenir mon humanité. Mais il m'avait déjà perdu, et ce faisant, il avait perdu tout droit sur mon humanité.

Mais ça ne me disait toujours pas comment il avait pu faire changer Emmett d'avis. Enfin, je supposai que j'aurais dû connaître le plan d'Emmett pour savoir quel défaut dans son raisonnement Edward avait utilisé. Je ne savais même pas ça. Toutes ces inquiétudes et toutes ces questions allaient me rendre dingue.

Emmett apparut au beau milieu de mes réflexions. Ça faisait plus d'une heure que je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre et j'étais sûre que j'aurai soit les pieds très calleux soit un sol très poli. Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il était dans ma chambre.

"Emmett!" haletai-je.

Ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai l'expression horrifiée sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas être là, comme s'il se dégoûtait d'être là avec moi. J'espérai juste qu'il était déçu de ne plus pouvoir me transformer comme il l'avait prévu. Bien que je ne pouvais pas me débarasser de l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus, surtout lorsqu'il resta assis en silence avec la même expression sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé?" lui demandai-je doucement, en espérant qu'il puisse entendre le sous-entendu dans ma question.

Ses yeux dorés croisèrent les miens. Toute trace de vie y avait disparu même s'ils brillaient quand même dans la lumière douce de la pièce. Mais ils étaient vides. Derrière sa façade, il y avait le même homme brisé que j'avais vu la nuit où Rosalie l'avait quitté; la nuit où mes yeux avaient été semblables aux siens.

"Des nouveaux-nés," répondit-il.

"Des nouveaux-nés?"

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. "Des nouveaux-nés vampires. Ils sont sauvages et complètement incontrôlables. Apparemment Victoria avait un peu de temps libre et elle a décidé de te tuer donc elle a commencé à créer une armée de nouveaux-nés."

"Et pourquoi ça t'empêcherait de me transformer?" lui demandai-je avec confusion. "Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je sois une vampire aussi pour pouvoir me protéger?"

Il secoua lentement la tête. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois aussi impuissante que ça alors que tu es en danger. Et on a des problèmes plus grave maintenant parce que ça va être dur de convaincre les clébards que ce n'est pas de notre faute. Ils salivent à l'opportunité de nous attaquer pour avoir rompu le traité."

"Je parlerais à Jake," chuchotai-je. "Je peux lui expliquer ce qui se passe."

Il hocha la tête. "Ça aiderait probablement."

"Mais...?"

"Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger. Les Volturi sont en route pour anihiler les nouveaux-nés. Je ne peux pas risquer ta vie lorsqu'ils arriveront."

"Mais je la risque de toute façon!" lui criai-je. "Où as-tu déjà oublié leur menace? Je dois être transformée ou _ils _me tueront. Est-ce que c'est une blague de mauvais goût? Si je reste humaine, je mourrais parce que je connais le secret. Si je suis transformée, je mourrais parce que je serais une nouvelle-née et donc une menace."

Emmett resta stoïquement assis alors que je crachai ma frustration. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il était le seul disponible pour déverser ma colère. Aussi horrible que je me sente de m'en prendre à lui, je ne pouvais pas le regretter. Après tout, si ce monde surnaturel dans lequel je vivais n'existait pas, je ne passerais pas ma vie à être en danger.

"Edward le savait?"

"Oui," répondit-il. "C'est lui qui a découvert les nouveaux-nés dans l'esprit de Victoria. Il m'en a parlé ce matin et j'ai essayé de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de régler ça depuis ce matin."

"Quand as-tu décidé de me transformer?" Je devais le savoir.

Il me fit son sourire tout en fossette. "A l'instant où Edward est revenu." Son sourire s'effaça. "Puis il m'a parlé des nouveaux-nés."

"Est-ce que tu t'es dit qu'il a peut-être manipulé la situation parce qu'il ne veut pas que je sois transformée?" lui demandai-je, d'une voix pleine d'un espoir doux-amer.

"Il tient à toi, Bella. Même si beaucoup de ses actions ont fait plus de mal que de bien, il est tout aussi inquiet pour toi que je le suis."

"Alors c'est tout?" soufflai-je. "Et je n'aurais jamais mon mot à dire dans ma propre destinée? Je ne pourrais jamais prendre de décision concernant ma propre vie?"

"On aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Plus désolé que tu ne le sauras jamais. Je ne...peux pas," murmura-t-il.

J'étais trop abasourdie pour répondre. Pour la énième fois, je fus heureuse que Jasper ne soit pas là pour expérimenter et altérer mes émotions. Je voulais sentir les feux de l'impuissance qui brûlaient dans mes veine. J'avais besoin de sentir le poids de sa décision réduire mes espoirs à néant. Ça rendait la situation réelle, tangible, et horriblement douloureuse. J'avais besoin de ressentir tout ça pour garder pied dans la réalité. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était en train de devenir une expérience sur-réelle, et retomber dans mon trou noir était le seul moyen de réagir à ça.

"Bella," m'appela Emmett. Les murs semblèrent se rapprocher alors que la douleur devenait suffocante. Sa voix fut étouffée par un bourdonnement irritant dans mes oreilles alors que le tunnel qu'était devenu ma vision se rétrécissait de plus en plus.

"Reste avec moi, mon coeur," me dit-il d'une voix alarmée. Des mains froides agrippèrent mes épaules et me secouèrent. Elles ne purent pas me débarrasser des ténèbres cependant. Je continuai à m'enfoncer encore plus dans un trou noir de désespoir, m'éloignant de la lumière de ma vie.

"Jasper!" appela-t-il d'une voix paniquée. "Aides-la! Fais quelque chose!"

Soudainement, mon trou noir ne put pas me consommer assez vite. Jasper serait là. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentir le vide que je ressentais. Je devais me laisser aller, je devais disparaître avant qu'il ne soit forcé lui aussi à vivre avec ça. J'inspirai profondément, inhalant une dernière fois la douleur autour de moi. Lorsque je soufflai, je poussai chaque once d'émotion hors de mon corps. Les ténèbres me consumèrent entièrement.

On pourrait croire que vivre dénué d'émotions serait sans douleur. Ce serait même compréhensible de supposer que si on ne ressentait rien, on ne faisait rien. Il y a très peu de personnes dans ce monde qui savent à quel point c'est faux; j'étais l'une de ces malheureuses personnes.

L'abysse émotionnel était une expérience douloureuse. A l'extérieur, j'étais un robot. Je faisais ce qui était nécessaire pour survivre et maintenir les apparences que j'étais en vie. A l'intérieur, cependant, j'étais misérable. A l'intérieur, mon coeur était sur le point de tomber en miette. Supprimer mes émotions signifiait juste qu'elles étaient dormante sous la surface, à attendre, toujours à attendre que quelque chose provoque une réponse. Une fois qu'elles étaient provoquées, elles devenaient intenses et destructrices, un effet secondaire de leur suppression.

C'était ça que j'essayai d'éviter. C'était une lutte constante pour éviter quoi que ce soit qui puisse provoquer une réponse émotionnelle. J'avais déjà vécu ça auparavant; je pouvais le refaire. La différence cette fois, c'était que la raison pour laquelle j'avais réprimé mes émotions était toujours assis devant moi. La raison pour laquelle j'étais retombée dans les ténèbres me regardait avec panique et me criait quelque chose. Mes sens, cependant, étaient étouffés et je ne pouvais pas le comprendre.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Jasper et Alice entrer dans la pièce. Je voulus m'excuser auprès de Jasper lorsque je le vis grimacer. Il ne méritait pas d'être là et d'expérimenter ça avec moi. Je voulais lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de partir pour son propre bien. Je voulais dire à Alice de l'éloigner de moi parce que ça lui faisait mal d'être en ma présence. Je n'en eus pas l'opportunité.

Jasper fut à mes côtés en un instant et il enroula ses bras puissants autour de moi. Une vague de calme m'enveloppa. Ce fut subtile au début, juste assez pour faire disparaître la douleur du vide. Il semblait savoir que trop d'émotion d'un coup serait une véritable torture. Là encore, il n'avait pas à le deviner, il pouvait le sentir aussi.

Mon corps s'affaissa dans ses bras alors que la sensation de calme détendait mes muscles. Lorsque ma tête devint lourde, il m'allongea sur le lit, sans jamais rompre le contact entre nous pour renforcer son empathie. Une fois que je fus allongée, d'autres émotions m'envahirent.

La première fut la tristesse. Juste une pointe de tristesse parce qu'il savait que je devais pleurer mon futur perdu. Un petit sanglot m'échappa avant que le climat émotionnel ne change. Il remplaça ma tristesse par une colère graduelle. Alors que mon humeur devenait de plus en plus intense, l'objet de mon hostilité changea. Je m'en voulais à moi, j'en voulais à Emmett, j'en voulais à Edward, et j'en voulais définitivement à Jacob. Mais j'en voulais aussi à Carlisle pour avoir promis de me transformer et j'en voulais à Alice pour être venu me le dire. Ils étaient la raison pour laquelle j'avais eu de l'espoir.

Ma colère se dissipa rapidement et je commençai à me calmer. Jasper me laissa une chance de me remettre de l'intensité de ma colère avant de continuer. Bien que mes yeux étaient fermés, je lui fis un faible sourire de remerciement. Je commençai à me sentir curieuse après ça. Ma nature inquisitive se réveilla et je commençai à me demander pourquoi je réagissais aussi intensément à cette situation. Emmett ne m'avait pas quitté. Il ne m'avait même pas dit qu'il voulait me quitter. Et pourtant, je tombai en morceau comme s'il avait prononcé les mêmes mots catastrophiques qu'Edward m'avait dit un jour, qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Ma réaction était bien trop exagérée mais il devait bien y avoir une raison pour ça...

A travers mes réflexions, je commençai à sourire. Que ce soit de moi-même ou parce que Jasper m'envoyait des vagues de bonheur, je n'en étais pas sûre, cependant j'avais mes doutes. Le bonheur enfla lentement en moi. Au début, je ne résistai pas, bien que je savais que je n'avais aucune raison d'être heureuse.

Finalement, ce fut trop pour moi. Je commençai à me débattre dans les bras de Jasper pour essayer d'échapper à sa poigne de fer. C'était futile, je le savais. Mais je devais essayer. Je ne voulais pas me sentir heureuse. Je luttai contre ce bonheur avec mon propre désespoir.

Le remède de Jasper fut de remplacer chaque émotion présente en moi par de l'espoir. Je ne pus pas résister, bien que je le voulais vraiment. C'était bien trop agréable pour résister. Je m'immobilisai dans ses bras et profitai de cette émotion, si temporaire soit-elle. Ça me détruirait plus tard, lorsque je reviendrais à moi-même, mais pour le moment, je me laissai savourer cet optimisme artificiel.

En m'abandonnant à cette sensation, je devins très calme, très vite. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, je me réveillai après m'être endormie. Il faisait nuit noire dehors lorsque je réussis enfin à convaincre mes paupières de se soulever. La maison était complètement silencieuse. Charlie ne semblait pas être réveillé. Je commençai à me poser des questions et me tournai vers ma table de chevet pour découvrir qu'il était presque minuit. J'avais dormi pratiquement toute la journée.

Même ma fenêtre était fermée. Voilà qui était inhabituel. Je me redressai lentement, légèrement désorientée. Une paire d'yeux dorés étaient illuminées par la lumière pâle de la lune. Mes yeux n'étaient pas encore ajustés à la faible lumière, du coup je n'arrivai pas à reconnaître la personne à qui ces yeux appartenaient.

"Bonjour," me dit la voix douce d'Emmett. "Devrais-je t'appeler la Belle aux Bois Dormant?"

"Si j'étais la Belle aux Bois Dormant, alors tu aurais dû m'embrasser pour me réveiller," répliquai-je rapidement. "Et bien que tu sois charmant, un prince tu n'es pas."

Il rigola doucement. Une vague de soulagement me submergea lorsque je vis que les choses étaient revenues à la normale entre nous. J'avais craint que la scène de ce matin n'ait complètement changé la dynamique de notre relation. Je ne savais absolument pas si Emmett me voudrait encore. Apparemment, toutes mes inquiétudes avaient été vaines. Et pour ça, je remerciai le ciel.

"Qui a dit qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas être un prince?" répliqua-t-il.

"Où est ta couronne, ta majesté immortelle?"

"Très bien, Bella, tu gagnes," admit-il avec un petit rire. "Heureuse?"

Cette pensée me fit réfléchir. Étais-je heureuse? Je souffrais, oui. J'expérimentai même encore un peu de l'espoir que Jasper m'avait envoyé. Cette pensée me fit réfléchir à nouveau. Je n'étais plus vide. Je me sentais comme d'habitude. Quoi qu'il ait fait, ça avait marché.

"Je serais plus heureuse si tu pouvais me transformer," lui dis-je.

"Je ne peux rien te garantir pour le moment, mon chou," me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Bien que j'ai trouvé comment te garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse te rendre plus solide."

"Vas-y, je t'écoute," l'encourageai-je.

"Il faudrait que tu t'en ailles. On devrait partir tout de suite," me dit-il d'une voix prudente en jaugeant ma réaction.

"Très bien. Où allons-nous?" lui demandai-je anxieusement.

Je sautai rapidement sur mes pieds et commençai à jeter des vêtements dans mon sac de voyage. Ça me rappelait mes deux derniers voyages. Je commençai à me demander si je partirais jamais en voyage normalement avec ces vampires.

"En Alaska," me répondit-il.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Austin Powers et Felicity Shagwell_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Austin Powers et Felicity Shagwell

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **omoi yume...Merci Apolline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 12: Austin Powers and Felicity Shagwell -**

"En Alaska," répétai-je d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

Emmett étudia attentivement ma réaction alors que j'arrêtai de préparer mon sac. Il tendit la main pour m'attraper mais je le repoussai avant qu'il ne puisse me toucher. Il me fallut une minute pour me calmer avant que je ne puisse parler. Après tout, Tanya s'était interessée à Edward, pas à Emmett. Personne là-bas n'était attiré par Emmett. Mais tout de même, quels atouts une humaine comme moi pouvaient avoir contre les multiples femelles magnifiques et célibataires qui vivaient là-bas? Mais là encore, quels atouts avais-je eu contre Rosalie? Mes chances étaient toutes aussi bonnes ici qu'elles le seraient là-bas.

"J'irais où tu iras," lui dis-je d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse.

"A ce sujet," commença-t-il. "Je vais juste te déposer là-bas. Il faut que je reviennes pour me battre."

"Pardon?" lui criai-je presque. "Tu vas me laisser avec cinq vampires que je n'ai jamais rencontré auparavant? Je ne crois pas, non!"

Il me lança un regard noir. Rien ne m'intimidait chez Emmett. Il était massif, mais bien trop tendre à l'intérieur pour me faire peur. Sa taille était impressionnante, mais là encore, j'avais toujours été une naine. La lueur qui s'allumait dans ses yeux quand quelqu'un l'énervait pouvait être considérée comme létale, mais sa réaction m'avait toujours amusé. Mais maintenant qu'il me lançait un regard noir, à _moi_, j'étais sur le point d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

Emmett ne pourrait jamais me faire de mal. Ses menaces, si minuscules soient-elles n'étaient que pour le show. Honnêtement, les Cullen n'avaient jamais réalisé que je n'avais pas peur d'eux, même lorsque la peur était la réaction normale à avoir.

Ce qui me faisait peur, par contre, c'était d'aller chez le clan Denali. Je savais que les trois soeurs, Tanya, Kate et Irina étaient exceptionnellement belles. Je savais que Carmen et Eleazar vivaient avec elles. Je savais aussi que les soeurs étaient toutes célibataires et l'incarnation des succubes. Bien sûr, je ne risquai pas d'être une victime des succubes puisque je n'étais pas un homme. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne risquai pas de devenir une victime d'une autre façon.

Elles étaient certes végétariennes, comme les vampires que j'avais appris à connaître et à aimer, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je devais leur faire confiance. Je ne les connaissais pas. J'avais seulement entendu parler d'elles. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour que je sois à l'aise à l'idée de rester avec elles pour une durée indéterminée. Pas même le regard noir d'Emmett pourrait me convaincre du contraire.

La colère d'Emmett fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alice. Elle se glissa agilement par la fenêtre et me fit un sourire rayonnant avant de secouer la tête avec désapprobation. Elle dansa gracieusement jusqu'à moi et s'agenouilla à côté de mon sac sur le lit.

"Alors qui va rester en Alaska avec Bella?" demanda-t-elle nonchalemment.

On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait lu dans les pensées d'Emmett et qu'elle essayait de le forcer à se confesser à voix haute. Mais là encore, il était probablement en train de changer constamment d'idée et Alice voyait chacune de ses décisions. C'était presque aussi pratique que la télépathie d'Edward. La seule différence, c'était que le don d'Alice était plus irritant parce que je n'y étais pas immunisée.

"Bella va rester toute seule chez les Denali. C'est une grande fille," dit Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel. "En plus, les vampires ne lui font pas peur, donc pourquoi hésiterait-elle à rester avec eux?"

Je me tournai pour lancer un regard noir à Emmett. Il rigola parce qu'il avait réussi à provoquer une réaction chez moi.

"Je ne resterais pas seule avec des étrangers en Alaska, qu'ils soient vampires ou non," lui crachai-je. "Alice, tu veux bien rester avec moi?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je peux pas, Bella. Ils veulent que je reste ici pour voir comment le combat se déroulera. Bien que je peux t'affirmer que tu ne seras pas toute seule. Devrais-je te dire qui va rester avec toi?"

"Alice," lui dit Emmett, sur un ton d'avertissement.

"L'un de nous va bien finir par lui le dire," dit-elle sans même cligner des yeux. "Oh! Je sais! Jouons à pierre/feuille/ciseaux pour savoir qui va lui dire." Elle tendit la main, prête à jouer.

Emmett grogna bruyamment. "Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas juste qui va gagner?" grommela-t-il.

Ses yeux se perdirent brièvement dans le vague. "Moi. Excellent."

"Esme restera avec toi," me dit rapidement Emmett.

"Tricheur!" cracha Alice.

Il rigola et s'approcha ensuite de moi. Il enroula son bras massif autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers le bas jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée à côté de lui sur le lit. Alice sauta sur ses pieds et s'assit sur mon rocking-chair, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Alice, laisse-nous quelques minutes," lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Elle gloussa avant d'attraper mon sac et de se glisser par la fenêtre. Ce qui me fit me demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de si drôle dans cette situation. J'étais aussi curieuse de savoir pourquoi Emmett m'avait dit qu'il fallait qu'on parte tout de suite avant de demander à Alice de nous donner quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste me dire au revoir en privé. Et pourtant, là encore, n'était-ce pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire devant elle? Sûr, Edward m'avait embrassé à m'en couper le souffle avant de partir la fois où il avait cru qu'on ne se reverrait plus. Mais ça n'avait rien été que la famille n'avait pas pu voir. Pourquoi Emmett serait-il plus reservé? A moins que...Non, je ne m'autoriserais même pas à espérer ça.

"Tu es affreusement songeuse," murmura-t-il en faisant glisser un doigt froid le long de ma clavicule dénudée. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait tellement réfléchir?"

"Je croyais que tu savais toujours à quoi je pensais," répondis-je sur le même ton, fascinée par son simple contact.

"Non," répondit-il. "Je sais juste lire tes émotions. Tu es très facile à lire, tu sais?"

Je grognai. "Oui, je suis douloureusement consciente de ce fait."

"Hmm..." souffla-t-il. "Peut-être que je peux te faire refaire ce bruit." Ses doigts dessinèrent paresseusement des huit autour de mon nombril. "Un petit cadeau d'adieu, vu que je ne serais pas capable de te voir pendant quelques temps. Je peux te laisser un souvenir de moi. Est-ce que ça te plairait?"

Les mots me firent défauts. Tout comme n'importe quelle réponse cohérente. Mon esprit semblait incapable d'accepter qu'il m'offrait quelque chose que personne ne m'avait jamais offert auparavant, quelque chose que j'avais fini par considérer impossible lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Bien sûr, c'était injuste de comparer Emmett à Edward. Était-ce possible qu'il considère ça comme un comportement acceptable entre une humaine et un vampire? Non. Comme je connaissais Emmett, et je le connaissais vraiment, il voyait ça du point de vue d'un homme et d'une femme, pas d'un vampire et d'une humaine.

Son rire résonna dans mon oreille et son souffle intoxica envahit mes sens. "Devrais-je prendre ton silence abasourdi pour un oui?"

Je hochai doucement la tête. C'était le seul mouvement que mon cerveau figé par la surprise put faire.

Il prit avantage de ma paralysie pour se positionner sur moi, suçotant doucement chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'il trouvait. Ma peau picota à son contact froid. Il pinça mon lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres, prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher ma peau douce de ses dents. Ce simple geste enflamma tout mon corps. Je me cambrai sous lui, cherchant désespérement à me presser contre lui. Il sourit contre mon cou et se pressa brusquement entre mes jambes écartées.

"Oh, Isabella," souffla-t-il. "La patience est une vertue."

"Je préférerais que tu jettes ta vertue par la fenêtre," marmonnai-je.

"Hmm..."dit-il. "Ça peut s'arranger. Si c'est ce que tu veux..."

Je jetai mes bras autour de son cou et essayai de toutes mes forces d'attirer son visage vers le mien pour un autre baiser. Il résista facileemnt à mes efforts et me fit un sourire diabolique. La vue de ses fossettes ne fit qu'intensifier la pulsation entre mes jambes. J'arrêtai d'essayer de l'attirer à moi et me tirai jusqu'à lui à la place, pressant fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il grogna dans ma bouche, l'emplissant de son souffle intoxicant.

Avec une vitesse remarquable, mon haut ne fut plus que des lambeaux de tissus au sol et sa bouche était posée sur ma poitrine. Sa langue lécha mon téton dressé et fit naître une frénésie en moi. Ses mains connaisseuses explorèrent les courbes de mes hanches et attrapèrent mes fesses doucement pour me presser contre lui.

Je voulais plus. J'avais besoin de plus. Je n'aurais jamais assez de lui. Ses caresses étaient toutes aussi agréables que je l'avais imaginé. Puis il commença à déboutonner mon pantalon douloureusement lentement. Il laissait l'intensité de ce moment enfler. Je n'étais qu'à quelques secondes d'exploser spontanément s'il ne me donnait pas un peu de soulagement.

"Emmett," le suppliai-je d'une voix essouflée. "S'il te plaît?" Je gigotai sous lui, essayant de me débarasser de mon jean. Son poids me plaquait au lit et mes bras étaient trop courts pour faire le tour de ses larges épaules.

Avec mon impatience, ma raison commença aussi à me revenir. Il m'avait dit que je devais immédiatement partir pour l'Alaska. Si la menace était si importante que ça, alors pourquoi perdions-nous du temps dans ma chambre? Pas que ça me dérangeait. Loin de là. J'aimerais passer le reste de l'éternité sous ses mains talentueuses. Mais quand même, s'il y avait une menace nouvelle-née à proximité, il n'avait pas besoin d'être distrait en essayant de satisfaire mes désirs égoïstes.

Là encore, si sa langue pouvait faire naître une telle réaction en moi rien qu'en léchant ma clavicule, quel genre de magie pourrait-elle faire naître sur d'autres partie de mon corps?

"Emmett, est-ce qu'on ne doit pas y aller?" haletai-je. Ma raison commençait à m'échapper à nouveau et avec difficulté, j'essayai de me rappeler pourquoi nous devrions arrêter.

"Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête?" demanda-t-il contre mon cou. Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent juste au-dessus de ma culotte et effleurèrent mon clitoris.

"Non!" criai-je presque. "Ce que je veux dire...ce que j'essayais de dire...oh!" Ses distractions étaient très efficaces.

"Si tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Jamais," me promit-il.

Il. Ne. S'arrêterait. Jamais. Je frissonnai rien qu'à cette idée. Je pourrais passer l'éternité sous les mains talentueuses de cet homme. J'aurais plus d'une vie pour savourer chaque parcelle de lui. Mais d'abord, il fallait s'occuper de ces nouveaux-nés.

"Je suis censée aller en Alaska," lui rappelai-je. J'avais chuchoté en espérant à moitié qu'il ne m'entendrait pas et qu'il continuerait à me toucher.

"Je sais," murmura-t-il contre mon épaule. "Cependant, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans un souvenir de moi."

Il se redressa légèrement. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et un large sourire tout en dents blanches et en fossette. J'étais folle d'avoir même jamais essayé de nier mes sentiments pour lui alors qu'il était évident que je le désirais plus que tout. Comment ou pourquoi il me voulait, je ne le savais pas. Soudainement, je réalisai que je m'en moquai tant qu'il voulait de moi. Plus important que ça, il voulait me donner ce dont j'avais désespérément besoin à ce moment. Un orgasme.

La main d'Emmett commença à me caresser lentement à travers ma culotte. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour voir ses doigts glisser sous ma culotte et toucher ma chaleur de sa peau. Son pouce se posa sur mon clitoris d'une manière possessive alors que deux de ses doigts glissaient en moi.

Je haletai à la pénétration initiale. C'était une sensation qui m'était complètement étrangère. Ses doigts froids contre mon besoin brûlant, cette impression d'être remplie comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. C'était bizarre, mais très agréable.

Il fit de lents vas-et-viens tout en étudiant mon visage. Son pouce resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser, sa langue ET ses doigts se plongèrent simultanément en moi. Il commença aussi à dessiner des cercles sur mon clitoris.

Une chaleur naquit en moi. Je gémis dans sa bouche et il captura chacun des petits bruits que je fis entre ses lèvres. Ses doigts se recourbèrent en moi alors qu'il les retirait et les renfonçait en moi avec juste assez de force pour me donner envie d' hurler d'extase.

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules alors que la pression enflait en moi. C'était insupportable. Mes yeux se fermèrent, mon dos s'arqua contre lui, et mes muscles se resserrèrent sur ses doigts divins. Sa bouche recouvrit à nouveau la mienne alors que je criai de plaisir. Il fit un va-et-viens en moi, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et ce fut fini.

Emmett me couvrit de petis baisers affectueusement chastes alors que je redescendais sur terre. Je lui souris, complètement satisfaite. Il répondit à mon sourire et se redressa pour me tendre un haut. Je rougis légèrement, soudainement très timide malgré nos récentes activités. Emmett rigola et détourna polimment les yeux alors que je dépêchai de me couvrir.

"Tu peux regarder," lui dis-je ensuite, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

"Merci," me dit-il.

"Quoi? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas à moi de te remercier?" lui demandai-je. Il rigola silencieusement, faisant trembler le lit.

"Je veux dire, merci de m'avoir permis de partager cette expérience avec toi. C'était la chose la plus belle et la plus érotique que j'ai jamais vu."

"Oh, franchement!" lui dis-je d'une voix taquine. "Je suis sûre que tu as une collection très intéressante de pornos. Tu as certainement dû voir quelque chose de plus érotique que ça."

Il haussa un sourcil. "Tu veux que je te montres?" Mon coeur manqua un battement à cette suggestion. Il avait clairement vu mon bluff. Il éclata de rire à ma réaction. "C'est différent quand c'est en personne, quand je suis un participant actif. Je peux te voir, te toucher," il se pencha ves moi, "te sentir."

D'une voix tremblante, je lui demandai, "Devrais-je avoir peur?"

"Absolument," répondit-il. Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement alors qu'il attrapait ma nuque et regardait intensément mes veines. "Tu es en grand danger de me faire rester dans ce lit et de ne plus jamais quitter tes bras." Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miennes et reprirent une couleur dorée. "Mais tu as un long voyage à faire."

"Il est temps d'y aller, Bella," chantonna Alice depuis l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Emmett me fit un clin d'oeil. "Ne fais rien de stupide sans moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser t'amuser sans être là pour te rattraper si tu tombes." Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front. "Je t'aime, Bella."

"Je t'aime aussi, Emmett," murmurai-je alors qu'il disparaissait par la fenêtre.

Alice le remplaça une seconde plus tard. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire connaisseur aux lèvres et commença à refaire mon sac pour moi. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite, elle ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et se précipita en bas, revenant avant même que la porte ne se referme. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait avant de changer d'avis.

"J'ai laissé un mot pour Charlie," répondit-elle, ayant clairement vu ce que j'allais demander.

Je hochai la tête et lui sourit lorsqu'elle me tendit les bras. Je la serrai contre moi alors qu'elle glissait ses bras autour de ma taille et qu'elle me portait pour sauter par la fenêtre. Elle courut jusqu'au restaurant en ville avant de s'arrêter. Je relevai la tête de son cou pour voir Esme, debout à côté de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Elle tenait un sac de nourriture et me souriait chaleureusement.

Alice me déposa doucement sur mes pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de redisparaître dans la nuit. Esme fut à mes côté au même moment et me fit monter dans la voiture avant de me tendre la nourriture et une bouteille d'eau. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire aux petites attentions qu'elle avait pour moi.

J'appelai Jacob une fois qu'on eut quitté la ville et lui expliquai la situation. Heureusement, il me crut et accepta de demander l'aide de la Meute pour combattre les nouveaux-nés. Bien qu'une partie de moi était heureuse que ma famille soit moins en danger, une autre partie de moi se sentit incroyablement coupable d'impliquer les loups. La plupart d'entre eux étaient si jeunes. Ils ne méritaient pas de courir ce genre de risques. Jacob, cependant, m'assura qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux de s'en prendre à des vampires qu'ils avaient le droit de tuer.

Après ça, je m'installai aussi confortablement que possible pour le trajet jusqu'en Alaska. Il faisait noir dehors, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais le ventre plein. Esme avait aussi mis de la musique classique dans la voiture. Entre tout ça et le murmure du moteur, je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la voiture s'était arrêtée. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir le soleil se refléter sur des montagnes couvertes de neige. La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit pour moi et je fus accueillie par deux superbes femmes.

"Bienvenue," me salua celle avec les cheveux blonds vénitiens, Tanya.

"Bonne après-midi," répondit doucement Esme. "Je crois que tu n'as pas encore rencontré Bella."

Elle fit un signe de la main vers moi, reportant l'attention des deux autres vampires sur moi. Je gigotai et rougis sous leurs regards insistants. Sa soeur rigola doucement et poussa doucement Tanya de l'épaule.

"Viens, viens, Bella. Bienvenue chez nous. Nous sommes ravies de faire enfin ta connaissance, nous avons tellement entendu parler de toi. Je suis Kate, et voici ma soeur, Tanya."

Elle me tendit la main. Je l'attrapai avec hésitation. Elle m'agrippa fermement, me rendant incroyablement nerveuse. Je la regardai jeter un coup d'oeil à Esme, qui hocha la tête à son attention. Kate se retourna vers moi avec une expression choquée. Esme sembla un peu plus fière.

"Tu ne sens rien?" me demanda Kate d'une voix abasourdie.

"Je devrais?" répliquai-je.

"Formidable!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu es vraiment l'humaine la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré. Pas étonnant que les Cullen tiennent autant à toi."

"Kate, ma chère, où est Irina? J'avais espéré la voir aussi. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir enfin laisser le passé derrière nous," dit Esme d'une voix sévère.

Les yeux de Kate s'écarquillèrent à la mention d'Irina. Pendant un instant, je me demandai pourquoi. Celà étant, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que Laurent avait commencé à fréquenter Irina après avoir abandonné le clan de James. Après que Laurent ait essayé de me tuer, Irina en avait voulu aux Cullen, et probablement à moi aussi. J'étais très heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas là.

"Irina sera là plus tard," répondit Tanya.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Princesse Anna et Prince Velkan_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Princesse Anna et Prince Velkan

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **omoi yume...Merci Apolline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 13: Princesse Anna et Prince Velkan -**

Il y avait quelque chose de très effrayant dans la déclaration de Tanya. J'espérai que c'était ma nervosité qui me faisait penser ça, mais j'avais le pressentiment que ce n'était pas le cas. J'espérai juste que lorsqu'elle ferait finalement son apparition, ses yeux seraient de la même teinte dorée que celle à laquelle j'étais habituée. Un vampire bien décidé à se venger était peut-être plus mortel qu'une armée entière de nouveaux-nés. Je préférais tenter ma chance avec les nouveaux-nés.

Tanya et Kate étaient plutôt amicales. Mais personne ne leur avait parlé des changements de relations entre Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et moi. Voilà qui avait été une conversation gênante. Tanya avait peut-être été un peu trop intéressée par le nouveau célibat d'Edward. J'avais été légèrement irritée qu'elle soit si intéressée par cette nouvelle mais je m'étais ensuite rappelée que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir la moindre jalousie concernant Edward. Nous avions tous les deux prit la décision de rompre.

Kate semblait fascinée par le fait que son don n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Elle essaya encore et encore, utilisant différents niveaux d'intensité. Entre elle et Jane, je n'avais jamais été plus reconnaissante que mon cerveau ne soit pas comme celui des autres, me protégeant des dons mentaux des vampires.

Esme n'oublia pas une seule fois mes besoins humains. Elle me donna régulièrement des fruits, des légumes et de l'eau. Ce n'était pas comme si mes nerfs m'auraient permis de faire un repas complet. De plus, j'avais tout un public fasciné par ma façon de manger. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ma gêne.

Bien que mes nerfs me rendaient folle, je ne pus pas résister à mon épuisement. Le stress de la situation et savoir qu'Emmett et le reste de la famille, et les loups étaient sur le points d'affronter de vicieux nouveaux-nés vampires était plus que mon esprit pouvait concevoir. Le sommeil était ma seule échappatoire.

Je finis par me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit après une sieste épuisante. Je ne pouvais rien entendre dans la maison. Mais là encore, pourquoi entendrais-je quoi que ce soit? Ces vampires avaient clairement perfectionné l'art de l'agilité et des conversations silencieuses. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être observée.

"Esme?" appelai-je dans les ténèbres.

Je n'eus aucune réponse donc je m'étirai avant de sortir du lit. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et regardai les ténèbres. Apparemment, tout le monde était parti chasser. J'étais seule. Abandonnée au beau milieu de l'Alaska. Et j'étais définitivement observée.

Un bruit de pas discret quelque part devant moi attira mon attention. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra dangereusement. J'écoutai aussi attentivement que possible la neige craquant sous les pas de quelqu'un qui approchait. Tous mes instincts me criaient de m'enfuir mais mes pieds étaient collés au sol. Je ne donnerais pas le plaisir d'une chasse à qui que ce soit.

Un sifflement aigu résonna au loin. Je sursautai à ce bruit mais me repris rapidement. Mon souffle s'accéléra alors qu'un frisson me parcourait. J'entendis un ronronnement bas quelque part à proximité. Je fermai les yeux, pour essayer de me calmer et ne pas voir ma fin approcher.

Lorsqu'un doigt froid effleura ma gorge, mes yeux se rouvrirent. Des yeux topazes. Je me concentrai sur le topaze des yeux plongés dans les miens. Il me fallut un moment pour me calmer suffisamment pour réaliser que c'était Edward qui se tenait devant moi. Il me fit son sourire en coin et mon coeur déjà palpitants s'emballa encore plus.

"Bella," me salua sa voix veloutée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" lui demandai-je, légèrement essouflée.

"Alice a eu une vision. Je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien." Il s'interrompit pour jauger ma réaction. "Les autres sauront se débrouiller pendant la bataille. Ils peuvent bien commencer sans moi," m'assura-t-il, clairement conscient que je m'inquiétaipour eux.

"Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de t'assurer que j'allais bien?" lui demandai-je. "Et pourquoi Emmett n'est pas venu? Je veux dire, si j'étais en danger, ne voudrait-il pas venir s'assurer que j'allais bien."

On s'approchait d'un terrain dangereux. Je me laissai devenir bien trop dépendante d'Emmett. Ça avait déjà été bien assez difficile pour moi d'être séparé de lui alors qu'il était prêt à se mettre en danger pour moi et que ça l'excitait. Mais maintenant, Alice avait découvert que j'étais en danger et Emmett n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir. Peut-être que je m'étais trompée en pensant qu'il tenait à moi tant que ça.

"Ils ont besoin d'Emmett à Forks," répondit-il simplement.

"Mais n'ont-ils pas besoin de toi?" lui demandai-je, sceptique.

Il soupira. Je devais avoir mis dans le mille, parce qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son silence fit augmenter ma curiosité et mon scepticisme. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'Edward puisse se libérer mais pas Emmett.

"Est-ce qu'Alice a vraiment eu une vision? Ou est-ce que tu as juste essayé de me voir en tête-à-tête?"

Ses yeux topaze croisèrent les miens, me suppliant de le croire. "Elle a eu une vision. Et pour être honnête, il faut qu'on bouge avant qu'elle te trouve."

"Elle?" demandai-je doucement. Puis je chuchotai, "C'est Irina n'est-ce pas?"

Il hocha la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ses yeux scannèrent l'orée de la forêt et il pencha la tête sur le côté, clairement à la recherche de bruits et de pensées. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il disparut brièvement dans la maison, réapparaissant quelques secondes plus tard avec ma parka dans les bras et mon sac sur l'épaule.

Il me tendit la main, attendant que je l'attrape. Je savais que je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger sur ses intensions. Quels que soient ses sentiments pour moi, je devais lui confier ma vie pour le moment. Mais j'hésitai tout de même.

J'allais placer ma vie entre les mains d'Edward, pas celles d'Emmett. C'était presque une trahison pour moi. C'était comme le baiser qu'Edward et moi avions échangé quelques nuits plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit qui risquerait de mettre ma relation avec Emmett en danger. Bien qu'Edward serait toujours là, à attendre, je ne pensais pas que je survivrais à la douleur d'une séparation avec Emmett.

Edward n'attendit pas que je termine d'hésiter. Et je ne résistai pas parce que mon esprit était bien conscient que si je voulais survivre pour pouvoir retourner auprès d'Emmett, je devrais faire confiance à Edward. Même Emmett comprendrait ce raisonnement. Il n'était pas là donc je devais suivre son rival, son frère en sûreté pour rester vivante jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse venir me retrouver.

Il m'enfila ma parka avant même que je ne réalise qu'il m'avait attrapé le bras. D'un geste rapide, il me jeta sur son dos et s'élança en direction des montagnes qui se dressaient derrière nous.

Le vent me gifla le visage donc j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou de marbre. J'étais vraiment reconnaissante qu'Edward ait pensé à me faire mettre ma parka. L'air était déjà froid mais le vent était complètement glacial. La température normalement basse d'Edward semblait presque chaude comparée au vent glacial que sa vitesse créait. Je frissonnai contre lui et le serrai un peu plus fort dans mes bras de peur que mes membres s'endorment sous l'effet du froid et que je glisse.

Au bout de dix ou quinze minutes, Edward ralentit et commença à marcher. Il me détacha rapidement de son dos et me serra contre son torse. Je pressai mon oreille sur le vide où se trouvait son coeur, comme il l'avait souvent fait avec moi, et écoutai. Je savais que je n'entendrais rien. J'espérai cependant, que si j'écoutai assez fort, son coeur me dirait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il faisait là.

Il rigola doucement, envoyant des vibrations dans tout mon corps alors qu'il me serrait contre lui. "Bella, mon amour, tu réalises que tu n'entendras rien. N'est-ce pas?"

Je relevai la tête pour voir ses yeux danser de plaisir et d'amusement. C'était facile de se rappeler pourquoi j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward quand il était de cette humeur. Il semblait n'avoir aucun soucis. Il n'y avait que nous deux. Pas d'inquiétudes, pas de questions, pas de débats sur l'immortalité. Nous étions juste Edward et Bella.

Correction, nous _avions été_ Edward et Bella. Il avait clairement démontré qu'il pouvait me quitter parce qu'il l'avait fait deux fois. Jusqu'à notre rupture, je n'aurais jamais cru que quoi que ce soit puisse me séparer de lui. J'avais eu tort. Edward était la raison pour laquelle je l'avais quitté. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher ma vie en attendant quelqu'un qui avait peur de s'impliquer avec moi, pour nous, à cause de peurs irrationnelles.

Le danger me suivait partout où j'allais. Ce voyage en Alaska pour échapper à des nouveaux-nés en était la preuve. Et apparemment, d'après Alice et Edward, je n'étais même pas en sécurité ici.

Pas en tant qu'humaine en tout cas. Tous ces problèmes pourraient être évités si quelqu'un, à savoir Emmett, se décidait à me mordre et à me laisser devenir une vampire. Au moins comme ça, j'aurais l'opportunité de me défendre contre les dangers qui me menaçaient. Et en extra, je n'aurais plus besoin de toutes ces 'minutes d'humanité' gênantes.

"Je sais," dis-je enfin pour répondre à sa question.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?" me demanda-t-il, d'une voix toujours teintée d'amusement.

J'aurais pu lui dire que j'essayai d'écouter ce que désirait son coeur. J'aurais pu lui dire que je pressai juste mon oreille contre son coeur comme il l'avait fait avec moi si souvent. J'aurais pu lui dire un million de choses. Mais je n'en fis rien.

"Qu'a vu Alice?" lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Son expression devint rapidement solennelle et son regard se perdit dans le vague avant de me regarder à nouveau avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. "Elle a été voir les Volturi pour leur dire que tu étais toujours humaine. Je ne sais pas avec certitude si elle se lancera à ta poursuite avant qu'ils arrivent ou pas. Lorsque je suis parti, elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle voulait rentrer avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et ses pensées pencaheint vers l'idée de rentrer. Si c'était le cas, les Volturi n'auraient aucune raison de venir," me répondit-il sans entrer plus dans les détails.

"Donc soit elle me tue, ou c'est les Volturi qui me tueront," résumai-je. Je le savais déjà mais j'avais besoin de le confirmer.

Edward secoua la tête avec conviction. "Ils ne te toucheront jamais, Bella. Je te promets que je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire de mal."

"Eux peut-être pas, mais moi je peux," dit une voix aigue, à peine plus forte que le vent.

Edward se figea et se tendit devant moi. C'était facile de comprendre son expression perplexe. Entendre les pensées était un bon moyen de sentir la présence des gens et il n'avait donc jamais été surpris. Être pris par surprise, surtout quand des vampires étaient à ma poursuite, devait être plutôt inquiétant.

"Irina," dit-il froidement.

Si sa présence n'avait pas été suffisante pour faire monter mon adrénaline, le salut froid d'Edward me fit frissonner. Mes pieds étaient plantés dans le sol alors que, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, mon esprit me suppliait, me hurlait de m'enfuir aussi loin que possible.

"Edward, mon cher, ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu," répondit-il avec une sincérité presque convaincante. "Serait-ce," elle fit un geste de la main vers moi, "ce qui t'a gardé occupé?"

Edward ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle dut penser à quelque chose de sinistre parce qu'il s'accroupit soudainement devant moi et lui grogna furieusement dessus.

"Allons, allons," soupira Irina en levant les yeux au ciel. "Pas besoin d'être si dramatique. En plus, tu sais que j'ai raison de toutes façons."

A quel sujet avait-elle raison? Ecouter ces conversations à sens unique était incroyablement frustrant. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour savoir à quoi elle pensait, pour savoir ce qu'elle prévoyait. Bien que je mourrais d'envie de demander, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de distraire Edward.

"Tu as doublement tort," lui cracha Edward. "Bella n'a rien à voir avec les morts de James et de Laurent. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'ils se sont lancés à sa poursuite."

"Laurent ne s'est pas lancé à sa poursuite," protesta Irina.

"Il ne l'a peut-être pas cherché, mais il s'est lancé à sa poursuite lorsqu'il l'a trouvé," répliqua diplomatiquement Edward. "Quels que soient tes sentiments pour lui, ce n'est pas la faute de Bella s'il est mort."

"Tu as raison," admit-elle. "Ces sales clébards sont responsables de sa mort."

Ses yeux scintillèrent et elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire presque amusé. Edward secoua lentement la tête à ses pensées, quelles qu'elles soient. Elle continua comme ça, à penser à des choses à son attention avec son petit sourire amusé, et Edward continua à refuser en silence pendant quelques minutes. Le silence me tapa finalement sur les nerfs et je craquai enfin.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe?"

"Je suis prête à faire un échange," m'expliqua Irina. "Si Edward me laisse exterminer les clébards, je te pardonnerais ton rôle dans la mort de Laurent."

"C'est hors de question," répondit Edward pour moi. "Je leur dois bien trop. Je ne les sacrifierais pas à ta vendetta."

"Ce sont mes amis," murmurai-je, d'une voix faible. "Je ne laisserais jamais personne leur faire du mal."

"Alors il semblerait qu'on ait un problème," chantonna-t-elle. "Ton sang ou celui des loups coulera pour la mort de Laurent. Lequel ce sera?"

"Tu ne la toucheras PAS," grogna Edward en s'abaissant encore plus. "Je vais te laisser une dernière chance de t'échapper, Irina. Tu es une amie de la famille depuis des décennies maintenant. C'est une faveur que je te fais pour eux, pas pour mon propre plaisir. Pars maintenant."

"Et louper ma chance de me venger? Absolument pas," cracha-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

"J'en ai détruits d'autres qui voulait sa mort. Je ne te traiterais pas différemment d'eux, Irina. Pour Carlisle, pour Esme, pars, je t'en prie," dit-il, d'une voix suppliante et exigeante à la fois.

Irina ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle s'accroupit à son tour et commença à bouger lentement, Edward imitant chacun de ses gestes. Ce fut lent et méthodique. Chaque pas qu'elle fit fut reproduit par Edward. De temps à autres, son regard se poserait sur moi, immobile derrière lui. Elle bondit en avant, vers moi, et Edward la renvoya dans les ténèbres.

"Ne bouge pas," ordonna-t-il doucement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il me parlait à moi ou pas, mais j'obéis à son ordre. Même si j'aurais voulu, mes jambes ne fonctionnaient plus. Je n'aurais pas pu courir même si ma vie en dépendait, et c'était le cas.

Des doigts glacés attrapèrent mon bras et m'attirèrent dans étreinte de pierre. Avant que je ne puisse crier, une seconde main se posa sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, un signe clair de ma peur.

"Ce n'est que moi, ma chérie," me rassura la voix douce d'Esme. "Chut...détends-toi."

Je refusai d'ouvrir les yeux après ça. Je pouvais sentir le vent siffler autour de moi et j'étais consciente que nous étions en train de courir. Je n'avais aucune idée de la direction dans laquelle nous courriions, ni même depuis combien de temps et encore moins si nous étions suivies. Esme se contenta de me serrer contre elle et de courir à travers la nuit.

Lorsque je rouvris finalment les yeux, je découvris que nous étions de retour chez les Denali. Pas seulement ça, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Esme et Edward étaient là. Je me sentis très gênée en présence de tous ces vampires qui semblaient complètement concentrés sur moi. Seul Edward fit un pas dans ma direction. Il s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque je le regardai avec méfiance et fit un demi-pas en arrière.

"Personne ne te fera de mal, Bella," me chuchota-t-il de sa voix veloutée.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demandai-je. J'adressai ma question à lui mais je jetai aussi un coup d'oeil autour de la pièce pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre me répondrait.

"Elle s'est enfuie," me dit Kate. "Alice a appelé Esme pendant que nous étions en train de chasser pour nous prévenir de ce qu'elle avait prévu. On est arrivée à temps et on l'a convaincu de partir avant que la situation ne se détériore encore plus."

"En d'autres mots, vous avez empêché Edward de la tuer?" lui demandai-je.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirèrent légèrement alors qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire. "On peut dire ça comme ça. Je ne faisais que te protéger, Bella. Mais c'est pratiquement impossible à faire."

"C'est seulement impossible parce que tu refuses de me transformer en vampire," répondis-je avec amertume.

Edward se tendit et Esme s'approcha pour le réconforter. Elle enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre lui caressa le bras. Elle lui fit un sourire connaisseur alors qu'il se calmait.

"Je ne peux pas te faire ça," me dit-il simplement.

"Ce n'est plus ta décision," lui dis-je. "Ça ne regarde plus qu'Emmett et moi, maintenant."

"Donc c'est ce que tu as décidé?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix clairement blessée. "N'y-a-t-il plus aucun espoir pour nous? Pour moi?"

Je soupirai et secouai lentement la tête en retenant les larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux. "Non, Edward, c'est ce que tu as décidé. Tu aurais pu avoir tout de moi, mais tu as choisi de ne rien prendre. Tu m'as quitté. Deux fois. Ce serait tout aussi facile pour toi de repartir une troisième fois. Et ensuite?"

"Je ne te quitterai _plus jamais_," me dit-il d'une voix convaincue.

"C'est un peu trop tard pour ça. Tu es parti et maintenant nous devons vivre avec les répercussions de cette décision. Emmett et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Nous nous sommes consolés mutuellement à cause de Rosalie et toi.

Vous avez été si égoiste! Vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous. Tu n'as même pas pensé à ma réaction**, **à la réaction de ta famille. Et il en va de même pour Rosalie. Elle a abandonné son âme-soeur! Comment a-t-elle pu? Comment as-tu pu?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Emmett et moi nous sommes rapprochés suite à ça. Au cours du temps, les choses ont simplement progressé. Je l'aime, Edward. Je t'aime aussi, mais je suis _amoureuse_ d'Emmett. Et encore plus important, il me veut. Il est prêt à me changer pour qu'on ne soit jamais séparés.

Je me moque même qu'il ne soit pas venu après la vision d'Alice. Je lui fais confiance. Il ne me quittera jamais comme tu l'as fait. Il me donnera tout ce que tu n'as jamais pu me donner: une relation égale. La nôtre a toujours était précaire, tu étais bien trop prudent. Emmett est simplement Emmett. Il est heureux et sans soucis. C'est de ça que j'ai besoin."

Je finis ma déclaration et baissai ensuite les yeux au sol, soudainement très embarassée d'avoir piqué ma crise devant un tel publi**c**. Je me sentais mal pour la façon dont j'avais parlé à Edward. Cependant, il ne m'avait honnêtement pas laissé le choix. Il ne voulait pas accepter que je sois capable de prendre mes propres décisions et que je souhaitais embrasser la vie qu'il détestait. Ce n'était plus son choix, et je lui l'avais fait comprendre. Il n'aurait aucune influence sur ma décision parce que mon destin n'était plus lié au sien. J'étais à Emmett, maintenant et pour toujours.

"Je t'aimerais toujours, Bella," murmura-t-il. "Rien ne changera jamais ça. Et je t'aime assez pour te laisser trouver ton bonheur ailleurs, sans moi."

Edward apparut à mes côtés et m'embrassa docuement sur le front. Il me souleva le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux et me fit un minuscule sourire. Je répondis à son sourire triste par le mien. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue et se posèrent sur la veine de mon cou.

"Toujours, Bella. Je t'aimerais toujours," me souffla-t-il une dernière fois. Puis il disparut dans la nuit.

Je fermai les yeux, imprimant cette sensation dans mes souvenirs. "Je t'aimerais toujours aussi," soufflai-je.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Esme se tenait devant moi. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Elle m'attira dans ses bras et sanglota dans mes cheveux. Je m'agrippai à elle et pleurai pour nous deux. Je pleurai pour Edward. Je pleurai pour Esme. Je pleurai pour toute la famille. Je laissai mes larmes couler sans essayer de les retenir. Je pleurai jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans les bras d'Esme.

* * *

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Esme se tenait au pied du lit sur lequel j'étais allongée et elle était en train de me sourire. La lumière orangée matinale qui passait à travers les rideaux illuminait sa peau pâle et donnait l'impression qu'elle était bronzée. J'éclatai presque de rire à la pensée d'un vampire bronzé.

"Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle, ma chérie?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas admettre les pensées stupides que j'avais. Lorsqu'elle insista pour que je me confesse, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui répondre. Apparemment, Edward n'était pas le seul capable d'éblouir les gens. Esme était beaucoup plus subtile que lui. On rigola à l'idée qu'elle ait un bronzage.

"Ils devraient nous appeler dans quelques heures," m'annonça-t-elle après mon petit-déjeuner. Je la regardai avec confusion donc elle développa. "Alice m'a dit que la bataille commencerait vers sept heures du matin. Dans une heure, donc. Donc ils devraient nous appeler plus tard pour nous dire comment ça s'est fait fini."

Mon estomac se noua. Je n'aurais pas dû manger, ce matin. J'étais littéralement malade d'inquiétude. Pour me distraire de la nausée et de la panique qui étaient en train de m'envahir, j'attrapai un livre avant de m'installer sur le canapé.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de retomber dans l'ombre des ténèbres qui m'avaient consummé autrefois. Je n'avais que mon espoir pour m'assurer quepersonne que j'aimais ne serait blessé ou tué dans la bataille. J'étais la raison de cette bagarre. J'aurais dû être là pour faire face aux conséquences. Ma famille, mon âme-soeur; ils auraient dû être en sécurité. J'aurais dû être là pour les garder en sécurité. Au lieu de ça, j'étais là, égoïste et impuissante. Les ténébres m'envahirent un peu plus. Je ne méritai pas qu'ils prennent tous ma défense. Quel genre de personne étais-je? Être prête à risquer une meute de jeune loups-garous et un clan de vampires qui étaient devenus ma famille adoptive était plus qu'égoïste. Je méritai ces ténèbres. Je ne méritai pas d'être heureuse. Je ne méritai pas Emmett.

Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison. Peut-être que je n'étais pas faite pour ce monde. Tout avait toujours été ce que je voulais. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce que les autres voulaient. J'avais simplement assumé qu'Edward me voudrait comme je le voulais; pour toujours. Je m'étais trompée. Et si Emmett était pareil? Et s'il ne me voulait pas vraiment pour toujours? Et s'il ne voulait pas vraiment que je sois transformée?

Non, je devais garder espoir. Il me restait un petit éclat d'espoir. Ça semblait être un reste des actions de Jasper, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. L'espoir qui me restait me guida hors des ténèbres affamées. J'espérai que tout se finirait bien et que je serais transformée. J'espérai qu'Emmett me transformerait pour que je puisse passer l'éternité à ses côté. Je n'aurais plus besoin qu'il livre mes batailles pour moi après ça. J'espérai que je ressortirais de ça plus forte, plus belle et immortelle.

Le téléphone d'Esme sonna à dix heures et demi. A peine un peu plus de quatre heures après qu'elle m'ait annoncé qu'on recevrait un coup de fil. Je m'assis et me penchai en avant alors qu'elle décrochait.

"Carlisle!" souffla-t-elle. "Formidable! Je suis si heureuse d'entendre ta voix," s'exlama-t-elle. "Bien sûr qu'elle va bien," dit-elle un instant plus tard en me regardant avec curiosité. "Oui...bien sûr...non!"

"Esme?" appelai-je pour attirer son attention. Sa voix était devenue plus désespérée et ça m'inquiétait.

Elle leva un doigt, me faisant signe d'être patiente. "Je comprends," murmura-t-elle. "Bien sûr, mon chéri. Nous te verrons bientôt."

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha et se tourna pour me regarder avec tristesse. Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine lorsuqe je vis son expression.

"Est-ce qu'ils...est-ce que tout le monde...va bien?" demandai-je en ravalant un sanglot.

"Oui, ma chérie," m'assura-t-elle rapidement. "Jacob a quelques os de brisés mais il survivra. Carlisle le soigne en ce moment même."

Jacob! Il avait été blessé à cause de moi. Je savais que j'étais égoïste, mais Jacob n'avait pas mérité ça. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour me protéger et je lui avais égoïstement permis de le faire, même en sachant que je ne l'aimerais jamais comme il m'aimait.

"Bella?" m'appela doucement Esme. "Il faut qu'on y aille. Il y a un autre problème et il vaudrait mieux que tu sois avec nous à la maison pour régler ça."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Hades et Perséphone_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Hadès et Perséphone

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **omoi yume...Merci Apolline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 14: Hades et Perséphone -**

Si j'avais trouvé le trajet d'aller long, le trajet du retour sembla sans fin. J'étais bien trop inquiète pour même envisager de m'endormir pour passer le temps. Depuis qu'Esme m'avait dit que je devais être là avant que les problèmes ne viennent à moi, je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'imagnier les pires scénariosdans ma tête. Bien sûr, n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'Edward était venu en Alaska? N'était-il pas venu me protéger d'un danger autre que les nouveaux-nés? Combien de risques ma vie pouvait-elle courir en vingt-quatre heures avant que quelqu'un ne finisse par réaliser que je n'en valais pas la peine?

Esme me lança fréquemment des regards en coin. Je ne pense pas qu'elle réalisait que j'en étais consciente. Ou peut-être que c'était sa tentative subtile de me faire parler au lieu de m'inquiéter de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Quelle que soit son intention, je l'ignorai. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à papoter et l'entendre me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter ne servirait à rien non plus. Donc je restai silencieuse et continuai à regarder le paysage défiler, en espérant pour une fois qu'un vampire oublierait que je n'aimais pas la vitesse et conduirait aussi vite que possible.

On arriva chez les Cullen au petit matin. Sur tout le trajet de l'allée menant à la maison, je sautillai sur mon siège avec excitation et nervosité. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais j'espérai juste que je serais capable de voir rapidement Emmett et Jacob.

Emmett régla cette inquiétude pour moi en m'arrachant à la voiture avant même qu'Esme n'ait finie de la garer. Il me souleva agilement de mon siège et me fit tourner deux fois dans les airs. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse dur dans une vaine tentative de ne pas être malade. Il rigola de bon coeur et me reposa par terre, me serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Trop fort.

"Emmett!" réussis-je à couiner. "Peux...pas...respirer!"

Il rigola à nouveau et relâcha très légèrement son étreinte d'une fraction. Une de ses mains souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde directement. Bien que ma tête tournait encore, je ne l'avais jamais vu plus clairement. Son sourire était radieux et me réchauffa de l'intérieur. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Ses fossettes étaient profondes et diaboliquement séduisantes sur son visage déjà parfait.

"Tu m'as manqué," me dit-il. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'émotions. "Je me suis inquiété pour toi tout le temps où tu étais loin de moi. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Bien sûr, j'ai eu ces nouveau-nés pour me divertir," me taquina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

J'éclatai de rire à ça. Seul Emmett pouvait être amusé par une armée de nouveaux-nés envoyés pour me tuer. Et pourtant, ça avait été le cas. Puis je réalisai qu'il avait été inquiet. Avait-il entendu parler de la vision d'Alice? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il avait été inquiet? Je devais lui en parler, ma consicence l'exigeait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Irina ne m'a pas touché," lui dis-je honteusement. Edward par contre...Je m'en inquiéterai plus tard.

"Irina quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Irina?" demanda-t-il. Son front se plissa adorablement et ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effet de la confusion.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais imaginé cette conversation. Bien que ça m'expliquait pourquoi Edward était venu me protéger au lieu d'Emmett. Ça voulait dire qu'Alice et Edward ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle avait vu. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que leur raison était que personne ne perde leur concentration en étant distrait par leur inquiétude pour moi. Edward m'avait toujours dit qu'il était facilement distrait.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me préparer à lui répondre. "Elle est venue me chercher, Emmett. Elle voulait me tuer pour venger la mort de Laurent."

Ses yeux d'un ambre chaleureux devinrent instantanément noirs. Toute trace d'amusement disparut de son visage. A cet instant, il semblait vraiment aussi létal qu'il l'était. Seule ma confiance en lui me garda ancrée à lui au lieu de laisser ma peur prendre le contrôle de mon corps.

"Comment t'es-tu échappé?" me demanda-t-il, ses yeux scannant rapidement mon corps. Pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours entière, je suppose. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le mien, exigeant une réponse.

Je réussis à souffler un seul mot, "Edward."

Emmett grogna. Il me relâcha rapidement et commença à faire les cents pas devant moi. Son comportement erratique ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons; m'être retrouvée seule avec Edward avait été une erreur. Bien sûr, il imaginait le pire. Bien sûr, il imaginait que c'était plus qu'un simple sauvetage. Si je ne lui avais pas été complètement dévouée, il aurait peut-être eu raison. A une époque, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'aurais été folle de joie qu'Edward me revienne, quelle que soit la raison. Plus maintenant. Et grâce à Emmett, plus jamais.

"Emmett," l'appelai-je d'une voix faible.

Il leva la main pour me faire taire, sans jamais regarder dans ma direction ni arrêter de faire les cent pas. Je grimaçai en réalisant que j'étais complètement ignorée par l'homme que j'aimais. Ces vampires finiraient vraiment par avoir ma mort. Seulement, pas comme je le voulais.

Je sentis un bras froid s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et tournai la tête pour voir Alice me sourire tristement. Jasper était à côté d'elle, avec la même expression sur le visage. Elle m'attira doucement vers la maison et pour une fois je ne résistai pas. Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à Emmett par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'on s'éloignait. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois dans ma direction, me convainquant dans ma décision de le quitter avant qu'il ne puisse me quitter.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'effondrai dans les bras d'Alice. J'essayai, j'essayai vraiment de retenir mes sanglots. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit me voit aussi faible, surtout pas Emmett. Je ne lui montrerais pas à quel point sa réaction m'affectait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il choisisse de rester avec moi par culpabilité. Je m'étais déjà permis de croire qu'il voulait de moi. Je ne laisserais pas ma faiblesse le forcer à avoir une relation pathétique avec une faible humaine.

"Laisse-lui un peu de temps," me murmura Jasper.

Alice hocha la tête avec approbation. "Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, Bella. Emmett est incroyablement irrationel et jaloux en matière de femmes."

"Je le sais mieux que quiconque," ajouta Jasper, avec un petit sourire en coin.

On éclata tous d'un petit rire gêné. Bien sûr, Emmett avait été irrationnel et jaloux auparavant; il avait Rosalie, la déesse de la beauté personifiée. Et maintenant, enfin, avant, il m'avait moi. Il n'y avait rien en moi qui pouvait le rendre jaloux ou irrationnel.

Jasper soupira. "Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de douter de toi-même, Bella. Il t'aime, ça j'en suis certain. Il est juste furieux et irrité pour le moment, et je suis prêt à parier que c'est après Edward qu'il en a."

Ça me fit renifler. Bien sûr, il devait probablement en vouloir un peu à Edward. Mais c'était à cause de moi qu'il était furieux. Je l'avais trahi. J'avais laissé Edward m'embrasser avant mon départ pour l'Alaska. J'avais fais confiance à Edward et l'avais suivi lorsqu'il était venu me chercher en Alaska. J'avais trahi la confiance qu'Emmett avait en moi. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être furieux après moi. Et son irritation? Ben, je suppose que n'importe qui serait irrité s'ils devaient trouver le meilleur moyen de dire à leur petite-amie infidèle que tout était fini entre eux devant toute leur famille, surtout après combattu une armée de nouveaux-nés vampires enragés pour protéger cette fameuse petite-amie.

Jasper grogna et secoua la tête. Il me regarda ensuite, les yeux brillant férocement de détermination. "Aimerais-tu ressentir ce qu'il éprouve pour toi?"

Je secouai la tête. Il n'y avait pas moyen que mon coeur fragile puisse supporter la douleur de l'intense rejet que je venais de voir. Comme je l'avais dit auparavant, ces vampires finiraient par avoir ma mort.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Alice hocher la tête. Je fus immédiatement sur mes gardes, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je fus engloutie par la sensation la plus chaleureuse au monde; un amour pur et joyeux. Le genre d'amour qui faisait naître un sourire aux lèvres et vous réchauffez de l'intérieur. Le genre d'amour qui rendait même la pire des vies valable d'être vécue chaque jour, juste pour l'expérimenter. Le genre d'amour que j'éprouvais pour Emmett.

Pourquoi Jasper me montrait-il mes propres émotions? Je savais que j'aimais Emmett. Je n'avais pas besoin de preuves pour ça. Puis je me rappelai que Jasper avait voulu me montrer ce qu'Emmett ressentait pour moi. Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Je l'avais regardé me laisser partir, les yeux brillant de haine. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il ressentait. Ça devait être ce qu'il _avait _ressenti; avant que je ne trahisse sa confiance, son amour.

"Tu as tort, tu sais," me dit la voix apaisante de Jasper. "C'est ce qu'il ressent encore. Je te l'assures, il ne t'en veux pas du tout. Fais-moi confiance, Bella. Aies foi en Emmett, il t'aime plus que même lui ne le réalise."

Je secouai la tête avec dégoût. "Il ne veut plus de moi," m'étranglai-je.

Mes larmes s'échappèrent alors. Alice me serra contre son coeur et me berça doucement. Je la laissai me réconforter parce que j'avais besoin de me sentir acceptée par quelqu'un à cet instant. J'avais besoin de savoir que quelqu'un tenait encore à moi. J'étais égoïste et je prendrais ce que je pourrais avoir.

Je fus vaguement consciente qu'elle bougea sous moi alors que je pleurai. Son bercement apaisant recommença en moins d'une seconde. Une simple pause dans ses mouvements me fit conclure qu'elle avait probablement eu une petite vision qui l'avais distraite brièvement. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux. La froideur de sa peau fut un soulagement après avoir passé tant de temps à pleurer. C'était apaisant. Je savourais cette sensation et un minuscule sourire étira mes lèvres.

Je relevai ensuite la tête avec l'intention de remercier Alice de m'avoir réconforter. Je fus abasourdie, cependant, de découvrir que c'était Emmett qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Ses sourcils se détendirent et ses bras se détendirent autour de moi. Je réalisai ensuite que mon propre visage devait être alarmé. Je pris rapidement une expression impassible. Je ne me faisais pas confiance et je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge par mon expression. J'avais encore ma dignité.

Jasper rigola en sentant mes émotions. Il était maintenant assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec Alice sur ses genoux. "On va vous laisser régler ça, alors," dit-il alors qu'ils se levaient pour quitter la pièce.

J'hésitai longuement mais finis par reporter toute mon attention sur Emmett. Il semblait aussi appréhensif que je l'étais. C'était étrangement réconfortant pour moi. Peut-être qu'il tenait encore à moi et qu'il redoutait mon rejet vu que je semblais si détachée. Si c'était le cas, je pourrais calmement apaiser ses peurs.

Lentement, avec incertitude, je plaçai une main tremblante sur son bras. C'était un geste tout simple. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'aurait rien voulu dire. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, cependant, et Emmett aussi. Je lui redonnais ma confiance; je lui rouvrais mon coeur.

Ça ne pouvait se terminer que de deux façons et je me préparai aux deux. Soit il esquiverait mon geste et mon rejet serait complet, soit il resterait immobile et me sourirait, me signifiant par là que tout allait bien entre nous.

A ma plus grande surprise, il choisit une troisième option. Ses yeux, qui avaient suivi la trajectoire de ma main, se plongèrent dans les miens à l'instant même où j'entrai en contact avec sa peau. Il me fit son sourire tout en fossette et m'attira dans ses bras à vitesse vampirique, m'écrasant presque contre son torse.

"Je croyais que je t'avais perdu," me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Son nez effleura mon cou et il inhala mon odeur profondément. Je savais que ça devait enflammer sa gorge, bien que pas autant que pour Edward. Bien que j'étais humaine et une tentation, ma confiance en lui ne vacilla pas. Il ne me ferait pas de mal.

Finalement, son étreinte se détendit, bien qu'il ne me relâcha pas. Pour ça, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Même si j'avais froid, je ne voulais être nulle part ailleurs. Je dus frissonner parce que je fus soudainement enveloppée dans une couverture en cachemire chaude. Elle sentait légèrement comme Emmett et me fit sourire. Je me demandai comment cette couverture avait été réchauffée parce que personne dans la maison n'était capable de fournir de la chaleur corporelle, donc je jetai un coup d'oeil curieux à Emmett.

"Je l'ai mis quelques minutes dans le sèche-linge pendant qu'Alice te berçait," m'expliqua-t-il avec un autre sourire. "Je savais qu'une fois que je t'aurais dans mes bras, je ne te relâcherais plus et je me suis dit que tu apprécierais mon geste un peu plus si tu ne mourrais pas de froid."

"Merci," murmurai-je. Ma voix semblait étrange, même à mes propres oreilles. J'avais pleuré pendant si longtemps que mes cordes vocales en avaient pris un coup.

Emmett me tendit un verre d'eau avec un petit sourire connaisseur. Je le pris rapidement et bus tout le verre. L'eau clapota dans mon ventre lorsque je me réinstallai. Ça fit éclater Emmett de rire et les vibration firent encore plus clapoter l'eau dans mon ventre, le faisant rire encore plus fort. C'était un vrai cercle vicieux, à mes dépends.

Je rougis profondément. Le rouge me monta aux joues, au nez, et même au cou. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'Emmett ne s'en rende pas compte. Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu les bruits embarrassants que mon ventre était capable de produire. Est-ce que ça pouvait devenir encore prire?

Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. "Est-ce que le sang clapote dans ton ventre après une chasse?" lui demandai-je, avec une curiosité sincère.

Il rigola et secoua la tête. "Non, nos corps absorbent les nutriments du sang très rapidement. On a la même impression d'être plein que toi cependant. Mais le sang ne reste pas dans notre estomac donc il ne peut pas clapoter."

Intéressant. Encore une autre raison de devenir vampire: plus de bruits intestinaux embarassants. Bien que j'étais curieuse. Si un vampire buvait trop, que se passerait-il? Seraient-ils malades au point de vomir comme un humain? Leur forme physique étant figée, un vampire gourmand ne pouvait pas grossir...quelle chance! Mais comment leurs corps compensaient-ils lorsqu'ils avaient plus satisfait leurs soifs? Je devrais tester cette théorie un jour où l'autre.

"Je devrais m'assurer que tu sois nourrie, cependant," dit-il en grimaçant légèrement. "Honnêtement, je pense qu'il me faut une alarme pour me rappeler de te nourrir vu que tu dois manger si souvent." Sa voix était à nouveau pleine d'humour malgré son apparence.

"Et je devrais accrocher une clochette autour de ton cou et celui d'Alice pour que vous ne puissiez plus me prendre par surprise," répliquai-je en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Je réfléchissai brièvement au meilleur moyen de faire alors que le rire d'Emmett résonnait dans toute la maison. Peut-être que je pourrais être assez agile pour les glisser autour de leurs cous lorsque je les serrai dans mes bras. Pas qu'ils ne les remarqueraient pas, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

"Ça ne marchera pas, Bella," me dit Alice, depuis l'étage. Sa voix était pleine d'amusement aussi.

Je soufflai avec indignation. "Est-ce parce que je n'en serais vraiment pas capable ou est-ce que tu sais que si tu me le dis alors je n'essayerais même pas?"

Elle gloussa à nouveau. "Tu n'es pas assez douée pour ça," me répondit-elle simplement.

Emmett arrêta finalement de rire et attrapa un plateau couvert de nourriture. Une omelette aux champignons, des toasts beurrés, du bacon, des saucisses, même des cubes de melons frais accompagné par un grand verre de jus d'orange. C'était un repas impressionnant et bien plus que je ne serais jamais capable de manger.

"Tu as cuisiné?" lui demandai-je.

"Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de mon humaine favorite et de ses besoins nutritionnels," me dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Alors goûtes à tout et dis-moi ce que tu préfères."

"Emmett?" appelai-je doucement avant d'attendre qu'il croise mon regard. "Tu sais que tu es en train de me couver, hein?" Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Et tu sais que je n'aime pas que les gens fassent des choses pour moi, n'est-ce pas?" Il hocha à nouveau la tête, son sourire s'effaçant légèrement. "Sauf toi. Merci."

Son sourire réapparut et il me montra ses dents blanches. "De rien, mon chou. Maintenant mange, il faut que tu ais de la force pour me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Irina."

Je déglutis bruyamment. "Avant que la bataille éclate, je sais pas quand précisément, Alice a eu une vision d'Irina se lançant à ma poursuite en Alaska," commençai-je. Emmett montra ma nourriture du doigt et ses yeux se durcirent à la mention de son nom. Je pris une bouchée de mon omelette avant de continuer. "Edward l'a vu dans son esprit donc il s'est précipité en Alaska pour s'assurer que j'allais bien." Je m'interrompis pour avaler une autre bouchée.

"Et tu allais bien?" insista-t-il.

"Non," chuchotai-je après avoir avalé. "Elle est venue, comme Alice l'a vu."

Emmett grogna et se massa le front de sa grande main. "Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas parlé de ça? J'aurais dû être là pour toi!"

Je lui fis un sourire désolé. "Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de toi pour la bataille. Tu sais comment c'est, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour se débarasser de ces nouveaux-nés," lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil. Ça marcha, il me fit un petit sourire. "Enfin bref, quand Irina est arrivée, Edward l'a gardé à distance jusqu'à ce qu'Esme puisse me ramener chez les Denali. Kate et Tanya ont convaincu Irina de partir avant qu'Edward ne la détruise."

"Il l'a laissé en vie?" cria Emmett.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Son cri m'avait rendu silencieuse. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et son regard se perdit dans le vide par-dessus ma tête. Je ne pus que me demander à quoi il pensait, mais j'avais l'impression que ses pensées étaient loin d'être plaisantes.

"Tu sais," commença lentement Emmett, toute trace de jovialité ayant disparu de sa voix. "Je me sens presque reconnaissant envers Edward. Il est peut-être mon plus grand rival mais je peux apprécier qu'il t'ait gardé en sûreté. Mais là encore, il a jeté ce droit par la fenêtre en laissant cette stupide fille s'enfuir. Il aurait dû la tuer lorsqu'il en avait l'opportunité." Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. "Je l'aurais tué."

Étrangement, cette déclaration ne me surprit pas. Emmett était toujours à la recherche d'une bonne bagarre et ça aurait été une excellente opportunité. Mais plus important que ça, il était férocement protecteur, comme me l'avait dit Jasper.

C'était impossible, alors que j'étais assise sur ses genoux, alors qu'il subvenait à chacun de mes besoins, de ne pas voir à quel point il m'aimait. Ma résolution ne s'était affaiblie qu'en son absence. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui me rendait incroyablement inquiète et anxieuse en cas de séparation. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau avec moi, je savais qu'il m'aimait. Je savais qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien s'immiscer entre nous; pas Edward, pas des vampires assoiffés de sang, et pas de vampires vengeurs. Il aurait tué Irina.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire quel est le problème pour lequel j'ai dû revenir?" lui demandai-je soudainement.

Il ferma les yeux et m'ébouriffa légèrement les rouvrit ensuite les yeux pour me dire, "Plus tard. Il faut que tu manges maintenant."

Cette réponse me rendit folle parce que je voulais désespérément savoir ce qui se passait, ce qui mettait encore plus ma vie en danger. Cepandant, Emmett avait raison, j'avais incroyablement faim après avoir sauté tous mes repas pour rentrer au plus vite.

Je finis de manger alors qu'Emmett observait chacune de mes bouchée avec curiosité. C'était presque insupportable, mais la façon dont il me regardait lorsque je glissai la fourchette entre mes lèvres faisaient battre mon coeur. Ses yeux étaient d'un doré foncé, tirant sur le noir alors qu'il me regardait. La fine courbe de ses lèvres attiraient tout autant mon attention que mes lèvres attiraient la sienne. Emmett n'avait jamais été plus sexy qu'à cet instant, à me regarder intensément; les yeux affamés, de moi.

* * *

Après quelques heures passées avec Emmett, je me rappelai soudainement que Jacob avait été blessé et que je voulais le voir. Emmett n'aima vraiment pas cette idée mais il accepta de me laisser aller le voir à condition que j'aille avec Carlisle lorsqu'il irait l'examiner. Il me fit aussi promettre d'être plus que prudente. Apparemment, les Quileutes avaient commencé à faire confiance à Carlisle vu qu'il était le seul médecin au monde à savoir que le surnaturel existait. L'alliance hésitante entre les loups et les Cullen durant la bataille lui avait gagné un peu de confiance et les loups lui étaient reconnaissant d'avoir offert ses services pour soigner Jacob.

Je restai assise dans le salon et papotai avec Billy pendant que Carlisle examinait Jacob. Notre conversation fut fréquemment interrompue par les cris de Jacob alors que Carlisle l'examinait. Billy ne sursauta pas une seule fois et j'en conclus qu'il s'y était habitué et qu'il n'avait pas peur pour la vie de son fils. Bien que je savais que Jacob n'était pas en danger avec Carlisle, c'était agréable de voir quelqu'un d'autre acceptait ce fait aussi facilement que moi.

Finalement, j'eus le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de Jacob pour le voir. Il rayonna en me voyant entrer timidement. Mais à part son sourire radieux, il semblait affreux. Son bras et sa jambe droite étaient couverts de bandages et il semblait avoir été passé à tabac.

"Oh, Jake!" soupirai-je.

Il éclata de rire. "J'ai survécu. Je suis content que tes sangsues t'aient laissé venir me rendre visite, Bells."

"Jake," le disputai-je. "Sois gentil. Carlisle te soigne."

"Sûr, sûr," marmonna-t-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres. "Alors t'as enfin décidé que tu voulais aimer quelqu'un de chaud?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me laissai tomber à côté de sa jambe bandée. Il grimaça et plissa le nez à la douleur que les vibrations provoquèrent. Ça me tira un petit sourire moqueur.

"Je suis venu voir comment allait mon meilleur ami. Tu as été blessé et tu n'aurais pas dû l'être. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien," lui dis-je.

"C'est ça," ricana-t-il. "Je pense que tu en as marre de mourir de froid à chaque fois que tu veux serrer ton suceur de sang dans tes bras et que tu veux un vrai homme pour t'étreindre."

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai pour faire face au mur. Ça ne fit que l'encourager cependant.

"Et maintenant tu ne peux même pas me regarder parce que tu sais que j'ai raison," continua-t-il. "Tu sais à quel point je t'attires, surtout que je suis à moitié-nu." Il s'interrompit et je rougis furieusement. Pas parce que je l'avais reluquer mais parce que je venais à peine de me rendre compte qu'il avait raison. Il était à moitié nu dans un lit. "Regarde-toi! Tu es déjà en train d'imaginer ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble et que tu ne pourrais jamais faire avec ce suceur de sang."

"Ce n'est pas _ça_!" crachai-je. "J'imagine la mort la plus lente et la plus douloureuse que tu puisses avoir pour avoir suggéré que je te reluquais."

Il rigola à nouveau. "Alors tu veux y aller lentement, hein? Je peux faire ça. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi," ajouta-t-il tendrement.

Je refusai de répondre à ça. Il entraînait volontairement cette conversation sur une pente dangereuse. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal que je ne lui en avais déjà fait, et surtout pas alors qu'il était encore en train de se remettre d'une at**t**aque. Je n'avais pas l'intention de nier mes sentiments pour Emmett ou mes intentions et j'espérai qu'il n'insisterait pas.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Jacob comprit enfin. "Très bien, une visite purement amicale. Pigé," me dit-il avec un sourire. "Combien de temps tu peux rester?"

"Je suis là jusqu'à ce que Carlisle en ait marre de t'entendre critiquer son espèce. C'est mon chauffeur," répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie d'ajouter cette petite réprimande pour Jacob. Il devait bien savoir que j'aimais ces vampires et qu'ils étaient ma famille. Les dégrader me blessait aussi. Qu'il le comprenne ou non, il changea de sujet.

"On va faire un feu de camp dans une semaine. Tu devrais venir. Toute la Meute sera là et on va raconter les légendes. Euh, enfin, je suppose que ce ne sont pas vraiment des légendes en fait, hein?" se corrigea-t-il avec un petit rire sadique. "Alors, tu viendras?"

Je soupirai. "Je sais pas, Jake. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécieront la présence de la 'fille aux vampires'."

"Ça ne les dérangera pas," répliqua-t-il rapidement. "Je m'en assurerais. Tu es mon invitée et ils seront gentils. Je te le promets. S'il te plaît? On ne passe plus de temps ensemble." Il fit la moue pour faire bonne mesure. "Je te le promets, juste en tant qu'amis. Viens avec moi."

Je secouai la tête avec un petit sourire. Il semblerait que tout le monde sache faire exactement la bonne moue pour me convaincre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Alice était à remercier pour ça.

"Je vais y penser," d'accord?"

Jacob sembla satisfait par mon compromis. Peu après, Carlisle apparut sur le pas de la porte et me demanda si j'étais prête à rentrer. Je suivis le mouvement et dis au revoir à Jacob avant qu'il n'essaye encore de me persuader de sortir avec lui.

* * *

Il ne me restait plus que deux choses à faire; découvrir ce qu'était cette fameuse urgence et affronter Charlie. Je n'avais vraiment pas hâte de rentrer à la maison pour voir Charlie. Je savais déjà, pour l'avoir expérimenté auparavant, qu'il serait furieux. J'avais déjà bien assez de problèmes à cause du bordel que Jacob et Emmett avaient fait dans ma chambre quelques semaines plus tôt.

Charlie serait fou de rage; ça c'était certain. Il serait probablement déçu aussi. Après tout, j'avais été punie mais il avait fait une exception. Il s'était attendu à ce que j'agisse de manière responsable. Et ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça que j'avais fait quelque chose de similaire en partant en Italie pour empêcher Edward de se suicider en provoquant les Volturi.

Les Volturi! Ça devait être ça! C'était la nouvelle menace. Edward m'avait dit qu'Irina avait été chez les Volturi et qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle reviendrait avec eux ou avant eux pour se venger toute seule. Alice devait les avoir vu arriver et les Cullen voulaient que je sois sous la protection de toute la famille lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt? C'était parfaitement logique.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Carlisle qui surveillait consciensieusement la route. Il devait s'être aperçu que je l'observais mais ne réagis pas. Je soupirai bruyamment et me renfonçai sur mon siège dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Ça marcha. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres mais il resta silencieux et se contenta de tourner légèrement le volant. On approchait de chez Charlie donc je décidai que si je voulais des réponses, j'allais devoir poser des questions.

"Les Volturi viennent pour moi, n'est-ce pas?" lui demandai-je directement.

Carlisle avait des siècles d'expérience pour contrôler ses réactions. Donc je ne fus pas surprise de le voir prendre une expression impassible avant de se tourner vers moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner cette impression, Bella?" me demanda-t-il, ou plutôt, mentit-il.

"Pitié, Carlisle? Je veux juste la vérité. Edward m'a dit qu'Irina était allée les voir pour leur dire que j'étais encore humaine. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent de toute façons. Donc ça doit être pour ça qu'il était si important que je revienne au plus vite. La famille veut que je sois là quand ils arriveront."

"Bella, ne crois-tu pas que le dernier endroit où tu devrais être est l'endroit où sont les Volturi?" me demanda-t-il innocemment.

Ça me fit réfléchir un instant. Il marquait un point. Non, il marquait dix points. Ça n'aurait aucun sens de me garder humaine en présence des gardes Volturi. Rien ne les empêcherait de se débarasser de moi une fois qu'ils m'auraient trouvé. Enfin, rien à l'exception des Cullen. Mais j'avais déjà vu à quel point Jane était diabolique. Il ne leur faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre les Cullen hors d'état de nuire pour me prendre la vie.

Mais là encore, si je n'étais pas là, ils fouilleraient toute la ville, partout où mon odeur serait. Tellement de personnes risqueraient de perdre leurs vies à cause de ma présence dans la communauté. Les Cullen ne les laisseraient certainement se lancer à ma recherche dans la ville.

Je secouai la tête. "Ils viennent pour moi," répétai-je fermement.

Pour la première fois, je lui tirai une réaction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

"Pas dans l'immédiat," me répondit-il. "Nous avons encore quelques semaines."

Je hochai la tête. Quelques semaines. Il ne me restait plus que quelques semaines à vivre. Plus que quelques semaines avec Emmett avant que ma vie ne touche à sa fin. C'était une réalité douloureuse à accepter mais je trouverai la force. Je ne laisserais pas cette pensée pendre comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête et gâcher ce qui restait de mon existence.

Carlisle me laissa sous le porche de Charlie avec un sourire triste. Il semblait avoir ressenti ma reluctance à rentrer. Mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était inévitable. Il valait mieux que j'affronte sa furie maintenant plutôt que de le faire paniquer pendant encore des jours.

Comme je m'y attendais, Charlie était fou de rage lorsqu'il me trouva à la maison. Il m'en voulait tellement que toute pensée rationnelle lui échappa. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin le contrôle, il m'engueula pendant plus d'une heure, me reprochant mon manque de respect et de responsabilité. Puis il me fit me sentir encore plus mal en me disant à quel point il se sentait blessé, et à quel point il s'était inquiété pour moi. Charlie et moi ne parlions jamais de nos émotions. Nous avions tous les deux du mal à nous exprimer. Le fait qu'il m'ait dit si ouvertement qu'il avait été inquiet, terrifié et blessé avait été douloureux. Il s'était rendu si vulnérable en admettant ça. Ça me fit réaliser à quel point mes actions avaient été égoïste lorsque j'étais partie sans même penser à lui.

Oui, mes actions avaient été justifiée parce que sa vie aurait été en danger comme la mienne. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'un nouveau-né me traque jusque chez Charlie pour le trouver à la place. Mais ça avait été irresponsable et égoïste de ma part de penser qu'il ne serait qu'en colère. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il s'inquiéterait.

Je fus privée de sortie indéfiniment. Il me dit que je n'avais pas le droit de recevoir de la visite et que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir à part pour aller à l'école, au travail, ou à l'épicerie. J'acceptai sa punition sans me plaindre parce que je savais que c'était plus que juste au vu de mon comportement récent. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si je ne verrais pas Emmett chaque soir après que Charlie soit parti au lit. Alice, je la verrais à l'école ou en soirée si elle décidait de me rendre visite. Mes jours étaient comptés de toutes façons. Je pouvais bien donner cette paix d'esprit à Charlie pour le temps qui me restait.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine maintenant. Emmett restait avec moi aussi souvent que possible et refusait même de me laisser seule pour aller chasser. Je savais qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il semblait ressentir le besoin d'être avec moi aussi longtemps que possible pour le temps qu'il nous restait. Je savais que sa soif devait être douloureuse pour lui mais s'il était prêt à l'ignorer, alors j'en ferais autant.

Emmett suggéra qu'on passe notre dimanche après-midi à jouer au baseball. Enfin, pour être honnête, je regarderais les Cullen jouer. La journée était orageuse et ce serait donc parfait. Charlie était occupé par le travail parce que deux de ses adjoints étaient malades et que la paperasse s'empilait. Au début, j'avais hésité à accepter, mais Alice m'avait assuré que mon comportement docile ne lui donnait aucune raison d'appeler pour s'assurer que je serais bien là. Et même s'il appelait, elle pourrait rapidement me ramener la maison et je pourrais lui dire que je sortais de la douche et que je n'avais pas entendu le téléphone sonner.

Tout se passait aprfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'Alice se perdent dans le vide alors qu'elle était sur le point de lancer. J'eus une étrange impression de déjà-vu en voyant son expression sérieuse. Jasper fut à ses côtés en un instant et il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi. Edward semblait complètement paniqué alors que son regard voyageait entre Alice et moi.

"Rien," chantonna sa voix aigue.

Emmett se tendit à côté de moi lorsque le vent souffla. Au début, je crus que le vent avait envoyé mon odeur dans sa direction et que ça tentait son contrôle. Celà étant, jusqu'à ce que je me rendre compte que les yeux de tous les Cullen étaient tournés vers l'orée de la forêt. Je regardai attentivement mais ne vis rien. Le grognement bas d'Emmett derrière moi me prit par surprise. Il se glissa agilement devant moi avant de s'accroupir. Il semblait sur le point de bondir pour attaquer ce qui se tenait à couvert des arbres.

Mon coeur battait vicieusement dans ma poitrine. Mon souffle s'accéléra alors que j'attendais avec impatience de voir ce qui approchait tout en me préparant au pire. Ma main se tendit instinctivement pour toucher le bras d'Emmett. Il ne me regarda pas, mais il tendit la main en arrière pour attraper la mienne afin de me réconforter légèrement.

"Bonjour," dit Carlisle. "Nous ne faisons rien. Nous sommes tout simplement en train de faire un match de baseball." Il s'interrompit comme pour attendre une réponse. "Pour ce que j'en sais, ce n'est pas une violation du traité. Nous ne sommes pas sur vos terres. Alors puis-je vous demander quel est le problème?"

Traité? Terres? Bien sûr. Ils avaient sentis les loups et s'étaient immédiatement mis sur la défensive parce qu'ils approchaient. Je repoussai ma peur et me détendis. Je me permis même de renifler intérieurement en me disant que j'étais la seule humaine que je connaissais qui serait à l'aise non seulement en présence de vampires et de loups-garous mais même en sachant que ce sont des ennemis mortels.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec le traité," dit la voix de Jacob alors qu'il émergeait des arbres.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et le rouge me monta aux joues lorsque je le vis. Il ne portait qu'un short en jean. Son torse était complètement nu et exposait couche après couche de muscles parfaitement sculptés. Je ne l'avais peut-être jamais reluquer auparavant mais c'était certainement le cas maintenant. Je savourais le buffet visuel devant moi, je devrais juste m'assurer de ne pas passer au dessert.

"Et je suppose que ce n'est pas une simple visite," continua Carlisle.

"Non," répondit froidement Jacob. "On a senti l'odeur de nouveaux vampires dans le coin et on voulait savoir si ce sont des amis à vous avant de les attaquer."

Alice s'approcha discrètement de moi et enroula son petit corps autour du mien avant de fermer les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demandai-je à voix basse.

"Il faut que je sois près de toi pour voir ton futur," me répondit-elle.

"Nous n'attendons aucun visiteur," continua Carlisle, en ignorant volontairement Alice.

"Alors ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on les tue?" le provoqua Jacob.

"Non," répondit Carlisle. Puis il continua immédiatement, "tant que c'est justifié et que ce n'est pas juste pour le plaisir de tuer."

Jacob éclata de rire à ça et un rire aboyant résonna au loin. "Il n'y a pas besoin de justification pour tuer un suceur de sang."

Carlisle soupira. "Quoi que tu penses de nous, je t'assures que c'est infondé. Maintenant, tu peux transmettre le message que nous n'attendons aucune visite et que si ces arrivants vous posent le moindre problème vous êtes libres d'en faire ce que vous voulez."

Le reste de la Meute aboya, pour marquer leur approbation, je suppose, et Jacob fit mine d'aller les rejoindre. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour me jeter un coup d'oeil. Il devait être assez loin pour qu'Alice puisse revoir mon futur parce qu'elle se figea soudainement. "Ils sont là," dit-elle.

Ses doigts et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau douce de mon bras. C'était douloureux, mais supportable. Cela étant, jusqu'à ce que sa poigne se resserre au point de pratiquement me briser les os. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient trop dans ma peau et elle était sur le point d'arracher ma chair et d'exposer mon sang aux vampires présents sur le terrain.

"Alice!" lui criai-je alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide. "Alice, lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal," la suppliai-je.

C'était inutile. Ses ongles transpercèrent ma peau une seconde fois. Emmett se tendit à côté de moi alors que l'odeur de mon sang assaillissaient ses narines et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chasser.

Jacob se précipita vers moi et m'éloigna d'Alice dès qu'elle relâcha mon bras. Il leur lança un regard noir à tous les deux, ne leur faisant clairement pas confiance. Je ne lui en tins pas rigueur, bien que je savais qu'ils ne me feraient jamais de mal avec une certitude que Jacob ne comprendrait jamais.

"Saleté de suceur de sang, vous ne pouvez pas tenir cinq minutes sans la mettre en danger!" les accusa-t-il.

"Jake!" commençai-je à protester.

"Ce n'est pas nous le danger cette fois," dit sombrement Alice.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" lui demanda Jacob, d'une voix clairement suspicieuse alors qu'il me tenait derrière lui.

"Ils viennent pour elle. Elle ne survivra pas s'ils la trouvent," répondit-elle avec impatience.

Les yeux dorés d'Alice croisèrent les miens et me supplièrent. Elle essayait de me faire silencieusement comprendre la gravité de la situation. Je devais trouver le moyen de m'en sortir. Je devais trouver le moyen de changer le futur. Pour moi. Pour Alice. Pour Emmett. Je devais trouver le moyen de survivre.

"Qui vient pour elle?" demanda Jacob. "Les nouveaux suceurs de sang? Le reste de la Meute est déjà en route pour les arrêter!"

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée," intervint Carlisle. "Ce sont des vampires puissants, presque des rois parmis nous, avec des dons encore plus dangereux que ceux de ma famille. Ta Meute ferait bien de rester hors de leur vue. Ils exterminent les loups-garous."

Jacob se tourna vers lui à ça. Il semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation mais refusait de l'admettre. Même si c'était du suicide, les loups de refusaient jamais de combattre. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire? Les laisser chasser en ville et venir chercher Bella?"

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Carlisle. "Nous nous occuperons d'eux et je t'assures que j'obtiendrais la garantie qu'il ne chasseront pas en ville."

"Jake," chuchotai-je d'une voix suppliante. Il tourna la tête vers moi et son visage s'adoucit.

"Bella, je suis tellement désolé! Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici, je te cacherais. Ils ne te trouveront jamais. Tu pourras vivre ta vie en sécurité avec moi."

"Jake, je ne peux pas," murmurai-je. "Ils n'arrêteront jamais de me chercher. Nous ne serons jamais en paix."

"Il doit y avoir un autre moyen," dit-il en retenant un sanglot avec du mal.

"Oui," lui dis-je, d'une voix rendue plus forte par ma résolution. "Le traité dit qu'ils...que les Cullen ne peuvent pas me mordre..."

"Et?" demanda-t-il séchement, sans comprendre où je voulais en venir.

"Je saigne déjà, Jake. Il n'y aurait aucune morsure. Il n'aurait qu'à laisser son venin entrer dans mon corps."

"Pour devenir l'une d'entre _eux_?" cracha-t-il avec dégoût. "En quoi ce serait mieux que la mort, Bella? En quoi c'est mieux qu'une vraie vie?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration et expirai lentement. Je savais que Jacob n'approuverait jamais vraiment ce plan, mais il ne l'avait pas immédiatement refusé non plus. Ça pouvait marcher. Ça marcherait. Il fallait que ça marche. Tout mon futur et tout mon bonheur en dépendait.

"Préférerais-tu me voir morte ou ne plus me voir du tout?" lui demandai-je calmement.

Il secoua furieusement la tête. "Ce n'est pas juste!"

"C'est le seul choix, Jacob. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Soit j'obéïs à leur loi et deviens l'une d'entre eux, ou ils me poursuivront pour le restant de ma vie humaine et lorsqu'ils me trouveront, ils me _tueront. _Bien sûr, je pourrais probablement leur échapper pendant quelques années, voir même pendant une décennie. Et peut-être que je pourrais passer tout ce temps avec toi. Mais est-ce que ça en vaudrait vraiment la peine? Commencer une vie ensemble avant qu'ils ne me trouvent et détruisent tout?"

Une larme roula sur sa joue cuivrée et il m'attira contre son corps chaud. "Je t'aime, Bella. N'est-ce pas suffisant? Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être assez pour te garder en sécurité? Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver," promit-il.

"Tu ne peux pas me sauver de tout, Jake. Je ne suis qu'humaine...pour le moment."

Il soupira dans mes cheveux. "Donc c'est soit te laisser devenir l'une d'entre _eux_, soit te perdre pour toujours, alors?" Je hochai la tête et attendis sa réponse. "Je ne peux pas te perdre, Bella."

Je souris contre son torse. La victoire enflamma mes veines et mon espoir revint. "Est-ce que c'est ta permission alors?" insistai-je.

Jacob me repoussa légèrement pour étudier mon visage. Son pouce effleura légèrement ma joue, laissant une traînée brûlante sur ma peau. Il me fit un faible sourire avant de regarder Emmett par-dessus mon épaule et de hocher la tête.

"Je ne peux pas te perdre, Bella," répéta-t-il. "Vas-y, maintenant. Je me charge des autres."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Robin des Bois et Dame Marianne_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Robin des Bois et Dame Marianne

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **omoi yume...Merci Apolline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 15: Robin des Bois et Dame Marianne-**

Avec mon bras toujours en train de saigner, Emmett me souleva brusquement et se précipita vers la maison des Cullen. Non seulement il avait hâte de sceller ma plaie avec son venin pour bloquer la tentation de me vider de mon sang, mais il devait aussi me mettre à l'abri, dans un endroit plus ou moins confortable, le temps que je me torde de douleur sous l'effet de la transformation. De plus, je devais être loin du public et de la moindre tentation lorsque je serais changée. Il fallait aussi qu'il m'y emmène avant que ma plaie ne commence à se refermer afin de pouvoir tenir parole et n'injecter son venin que dans une plaie déjà ouverte sans me mordre.

Je songeai distraitement qu'il devait avoir une impression de déjà-vu. Après tout, Rosalie l'avait trouvé mourant après une attaque d'ours et avait ramené son corps ensanglanté à Carlisle pour qu'il le transforme. Maintenant, il m'emmenait moi, ensanglantée mais pas mourante, au même homme pour ma transformation. C'est bizarre que le destin nous réunisse de la même façon. Une raison de plus pour laquelle j'étais sûre que nous étions plus faits l'un pour l'autre qu'Edward et moi ne l'avions jamais été.

Emmett me déposa sur son lit dans sa chambre. Le lit était neuf, rien à voir avec celui auquel je m'étais habituée à voir dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Rosalie. Je réa**l**isai qu'il avait dû changer de lit après s'être officiellement séparé de Rosalie. C'était un nouveau lit, un nouveau départ pour nous deux.

Le cadre du lit était fait d'acajou sombre avec des vignes gravées sur sa tête. Le matelas était légèrement plus ferme que je l'aimais pour mon corps d'humaine, bien que je le trouverais probablement parfait d'ici quelques jours. Le lit était couvert d'un duvet vert décoré de fleurs dorées. Il y avait plus d'oreillers que nécessaires. De grands oreillers verts assortis au duvet de petits oreillers dorés et ovales, et des oreillers carrés vert et or. En un mot comme en cent, absolument exquis.

Alors que je me glissai vers le centre du lit, je remarquai qu'un sac de sous-vêtements pendait à la poignée de la garde-robe. En-dessous, il y avait une boîte noire qui ressemblait à une boîte à chaussure. Je les étudiai avec suspicion. Emmett suivit mon regard et me sourit.

"Alice," dit-il comme unique explication.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, Alice voudrait que je m'habille pour cette occasion. J'étais prête à parier que si j'ouvrais la boîte, la taille des talons de ces chaussures serait absolument terrifiante. Mais là encore, lorsque je serais vampire, je serais naturellement plus gracieuse et des talons aiguille ne serait plus d'aucun danger pour moi.

Ça me frappa soudainement: la gravité de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai. C'était le moment. C'était le moment que j'attendais et que je redoutais depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière. C'était la fin de mon existence mortelle.

Charlie serait dévasté. Ce serait la troisième fois en moins de deux mois que je l'abandonnerais. Sauf que cette fois, ce serait permanent. Il s'en voudrait de ne pas m'avoir surveillé plus attentivement, de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec moi. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un moyen, n'importe lequel, de pouvoir le voir une dernière fois pour lui dire ça. Il ne méritait pas de devoir continuer à vivre avec le regret d'avoir été un mauvais père qui a laissé sa fille unique devenir une délinquante avant de mourir. J'avais besoin de le voir une dernière fois. J'avais besoin de lui dire que je l'aimais, que j'étais désolée de ce qui allait arriver, et que par-dessus tout, qu'il était le meilleur père dont j'aurais pu rêver.

"Emmett," dis-je d'une voix basse. Il se tourna immédiatement vers moi. "J'ai besoin de voir Charlie. J'ai besoin de lui dire au revoir."

"Bella. Je pense vraiment pas que..." commença-t-il avant qu'Alice ne fasse irruption dans la pièce pour l'interrompre.

"Tout ira bien. Elle va lui dire au revoiret lui raconter que j'ai préparé un voyage pour fêter notre bac. Il la laissera partir et elle ne reviendra tout simplement jamais. Ils ont besoin de cet adieu, Emmett. On s'inquiétera de la morsure plus tard."

Emmett me déposa chez Charlie tout de suite après cette conversation avec Alice. Il était tout sauf ravi à l'idée de me laisser perdre du temps alors que la menace des Volturi planait sur nous comme une épée de Damoclès. Ils avaient déjà prouvé qu'ils étaient imprévisibles en arrivant des semaines à l'avance. Il ne me laissait faire qu'à condition de rester à proximité et de me surveiller tout le temps.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'accepter cet arrangement. Après tout, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était que mes plans soient compliqués par l'apparition des Volturi quelques heures à peine avant que j'obtienne tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré. J'allais passer mon éternité avec Emmett et ce avec l'approbation de la Meute. Dans très peu de temps, je dirais au-revoir à Charlie et ensuite je passerais à mon futur.

Bien que j'étais plus que prête, c'était toujours un peu effrayant. Tout d'abord, parce que ma transformation serait probablement la douleur la plus insupportable que je traverserais jamais. Maladroite comme je l'étais, j'avais un seuil de tolérance à la douleur anormalement élevé, mais même malgré ça, je n'avais vraiment pas hâte d'y être. De plus, il y avait le fait que les Volturi seraient dans le coin pendant ma transformation - quand je serais le plus vulnérable. J'espérai qu'ils ne seraient plus une menace en apprenant que j'étais en train de me transformer, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine. Je devrais placer toute ma confiance dans ma nouvelle famille. Ensuite, j'aurais la garantie de vivre pour l'éternité. Ce concept me faisait tourner la tête. D'un côté ce ne serait jamais assez tant que je serais avec Emmett. D'un autre côté, comment envisager l'éternité alors que la durée de vie moyenne était entre soixante-dix et quatre-vingt ans? Je vivrais des siècles, des millénaires même. Complètement inimaginable.

Charlie rentra pratiquement une heure après moi. Ça me donna tout le temps nécessaire pour calmer mes nerfs autant que possible et pour préparer le dîner pour lui. C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour lui. Je lui fis son poisson frit préféré avec des pommes de terre et des brocolis.

Le poisson grésillait dans la poêle lorsqu'il arriva. Il accrocha son arme et sa veste et prit une profonde inspiration. Un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage en voyant le repas que je lui avais préparé. Il s'approcha de la table et se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise.

"Ça sent super bon, Bells!" s'exclama-t-il. "Tu n'essayes pas de m'acheter parce que tu veux quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?"

Je me figeai devant la cuisinière. Au moins, je ne lui faisais pas face donc il ne vit pas l'expression de pure panique qui apparut sur mon visage. Mon cœur s'emballa et je suis sûre qu'Emmett se moquait de moi de là où il était. Une vague de calme me submergea alors et je réalisai que Jasper devait aussi être dans le coin.

"Merci," chuchotai-je. S'ils étaient suffisamment prêts, ils sauraient ce que je voulais dire.

"Une fille peut pas faire à manger à son père juste pour le plaisir?" demandai-je aussi nonchalamment que possible. Heureusement, ma voix resta égale et ne me trahit pas.

"Hin hin," grogna Charlie. "Bon, Bell, je meurs de faim. Mangeons."

"Sûr, sûr," marmonnai-je.

Je préparai rapidement deux plats et les portai à table. Charlie regarda son plat avec plus d'excitation que son visage ne trahissait. Je souris légèrement à l'idée que quelque chose d'aussi simple que de la nourriture pouvait révéler des émotions qu'il gardait habituellement caché. Je suppose que l'expression disant que le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre le cœur d'un homme était par son estomacavait une part de vérité. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un qui voudrait bien cuisiner pour lui afin de ne plus avoir à manger dehors tous les soirs.

Alors que je mangeai, je commençai à réaliser que c'était mon dernier repas. Je ne consommerais plus jamais un autre repas humain. À partir de maintenant ce serait du sang - beurk!...pour le moment. Ça me donna envie de savourer mon repas encore plus que d'habitude. Il y a quelque chose dans la fin qui vous fait apprécier chaque chose d'une façon que vous n'aviez jamais imaginée auparavant.

Lorsque je m'approchai de l'évier pour faire la vaisselle, je réalisai que je ne dormirais plus jamais. Dans quelques petites heures, ma transformation commencerait et ensuite je serais un vampire qui ne dort jamais. Ça me donna presque envie de faire une dernière sieste juste pour rêver une dernière fois d'Emmett. Peut-être que ça ne le dérangerait pas de me laisser une heure de plus pour pouvoir le faire... Mais là encore, peut-être pas. La réalité est tellement mieux que n'importe quel rêve que je pourrais faire. Échanger mon sommeil et mes rêves contre une éternité avec Emmett n'était vraiment pas un mauvais deal.

Charlie était assis dans son fauteuil, en train de regarder du sport alors que je faisais la vaisselle. Normalement, je l'aurais ignoré et serais montée directement dans ma chambre pour attendre mon visiteur nocturne. Ce soir, cependant, était différent. Ce soir, ce serait la dernière soirée que je passerais avec mon père et je voulais en passer chaque seconde avec lui. Avec cette pensée en tête, j'entrai dans le salon et allais m'asseoir sur le canapé, le plus près de lui possible.

"Hé, papa?"

Il me regarda avec surprise. "S'qui y'a Bells?"

Je secouai la tête. "Rien. Je voulais juste te dire que...j t'aime."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit légèrement. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être embarrassé par de simples émotions! Il gigota avec gêne sur son siège et marmonna.

"Ouais, moi aussi, Bella. Je t'aimerais toujours," répondit-il enfin.

Je hochai solennellement la tête. Sa réponse était tout ce j'avais pu espérer et suffisante pour moi. "Je voulais juste que tu le saches au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose pendant le voyage."

"Allons Bells," me disputa-t-il. "T'es peut-être très maladroite mais je suis sûr que l'école s'assurera que tu me reviennes en un morceau."

Ce fut trop dur de retenir ma grimace à ça donc j'utilisai le sarcasme pour dissimuler ma réaction. "C'est ça! Parce que je ne peux aller nulle-part sans un voyage aux Urgences pour m'assurer que leur matériel est au top de la technologie. Vraiment, je devrais garder une liste de tous les médecins qui m'ont un jour soigné."

On rigola tous les deux à ça. Il y avait une bonne part de réalité dans cette phrase. Je pourrais faire une liste des meilleurs médecins que je n'avais jamais eus par ordre alphabétique. Bien sûr, Dr. Cullen était au sommet de cette liste et pas seulement parce que son nom commençait par un 'C'.

"Te casse pas la tête pour rien, Bells. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Alice et Mme Cullen supervisent ce voyage donc tu es entre de bonnes mains. N'oublie juste pas que c'est ta seule exception. Tu es toujours punie, jeune fille," continua-t-il sévèrement.

Je lui fis un sourire triste et aimant qu'il interpréta probablement comme une grimace à l'idée que j'étais toujours punie. Un sourire triomphant apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Je sais, papa," soupirai-je. "Merci de prendre soin de moi," murmurai-je en le serrant rapidement dans mes bras.

"Toujours gamine," chuchota-t-il d'une voix gênée tout en me tapotant le dos avec hésitation.

Je courus à l'étage pour éviter qu'il me voie pleurer. L'abandonner était la partie la plus dure de toute cette affaire. C'était nécessaire cependant; absolument nécessaire. C'était horriblement douloureux de me dire que c'était la dernière fois que je verrais mon père. C'était encore plus douloureux de me dire que je ne reverrais jamais ma mère. Au moins, j'avais le temps de lui passer un dernier coup de fil.

Je ravalai mes reniflements autant que possible et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide pour me reprendre. Je composai rapidement le numéro familier de ma mère et écoutai la sonnerie d'attente. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Finalement, juste avant la quatrième sonnerie, elle répondit.

"Bella, bébé! Tu me manques tellement! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait aussi longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé. Comment vas-tu, chérie? Ça va l'école? Est-ce qu'Edward et toi êtes toujours ensemble?"

Je grimaçai à la dernière question. Avais-je vraiment oublié de mentionner ce détail à ma mère? Il fallait que j'interrompe ce bombardement de questions avant que ça aille trop loin. J'avais une raison de l'appeler.

"Maman!" criai-je pour attirer son attention. Je pris avantage de son bref silence. "Je vais bien et tu me manques aussi. Ça va l'école. En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Alice a prévu un voyage de fin d'année et je voulais te dire au revoir avant de partir."

Enfin, pour être honnête, je voulais lui dire au revoir pour toujours. C'était un petit détail que je ne mentionnerais pas cependant. Renée piquerait une crise si je lui disais que je ne lui parlerai plus jamais après ça. Il valait mieux garder les choses simples avec elle. Je ne mentionnai délibérément pas Edward non plus. Pas besoin de compliquer cette discussion avec des histoires de garçons.

On discuta une bonne demi-heure de tout et de rien et surtout de ses dernières passions en dates. J'en savourai chaque détail, bien consciente que c'était la dernière fois que je l'écouterais me raconter toutes les choses folles qui se passaient dans sa vie. Plus d'une fois, une larme roula sur ma joue mais je réussis à contrôler suffisamment ma voix pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

Emmett finit par apparaître en bondissant dans ma chambre. Je couvris ma bouche pour étouffer un halètement. Mon cœur s'emballa, lui tirant un sourire moqueur. Je finis rapidement mon coup de fil et lui lançai un regard.

"Ravi de voir que je fais encore battre ton cœur," remarqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

"Plus pour longtemps," répliquai-je.

Il rigola un peu. "Non, je suppose que tu as raison. Il va falloir que j'en profite le temps qu'il me reste."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, de plus en plus impatiente. "Bon, j'ai dit adieu à mes parents. Il est l'heure d'y aller, non?"

"En fait, non," me répondit-il en souriant encore plus largement. "Il te reste un petit détail à régler," me souffla-t-il.

J'y réfléchis un moment, pas vraiment certaine de voir à quoi il pensait. J'avais dit à Charlie et Ren**é**e que je partais 'en voyage' et leur avais fait mes adieux. Personne à l'école n'en saurait rien. J'avais déjà fait mes corvées, pas que je pourrais jamais être punie si j'avais décidé de ne pas les faire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une dernière 'minute d'humanité', Dieu merci.

"Très bien, Mr le petit malin, quoi?"

"Alice va venir te chercher dans quelques minutes vu que tu passes la nuit chez nous avant de partir demain matin. Ne veux-tu pas que ton père te voit partir?" me demanda-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Génial."

À cet instant, Alice apparut à ma fenêtre et me fit un clin d'œil en jetant un sac à mes pieds. "Tout est prêt," me dit-elle avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Emmett ramassa le sac et le fit tourner sans effort autour de son petit doigt. Il sifflotait doucement et leva les yeux au plafond alors qu'un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres. Sans sa réaction, j'aurais complètement ignoré ce qu'Alice avait mis dans le sac. Maintenant, cependant, j'étais curieuse. J'essayai d'attraper le sac mais il le mit hors de ma portée. Je plissai les yeux et essayai à nouveau de l'attraper. Il bougea rapidement, me faisant échouer une seconde fois.

Je soufflai avec frustration. "Est-ce que je peux avoir mon sac, s'il te plaît, Emmett?" Je battis même des cils pour faire bonne mesure.

Il rigola et me le tendit avant de l'éloigner à nouveau à la dernière seconde. "Ça ne va pas te plaire," chantonna-t-il en plaçant le sac sur mon lit.

Avec irritation, je le regardai aller s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair et croiser ses bras sur son torse. Il avait une expression amusée sur le visage et je supposai que son amusement était à mes dépens. Une fois de plus, j'eus envie d'ignorer la tentation mais ma curiosité enflait à chaque instant.

Je haletai avec horreur en voyant du satin et de la dentelle dans différentes couleurs. Chaque vêtement était bien trop minuscule pour couvrir quoi que ce soit donc il n'y avait qu'une explication à ce que c'était.

"Alice!" sifflai-je.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'on sonna à la porte. Emmett referma le sac et sourit largement en me le mettant dans les bras.

"J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'il y a d'autre dans ce sac," me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, juste en-dessous de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Pendant un bref instant, je m'arrêtai pour me reprendre avant de grommeler à l'audace d'Alice, qui non seulement m'avait acheté de la lingerie mais la faisait passer dans mon sac de voyage. Ledit sac qui devait maintenant passer devant Charlie. Heureusement qu'il ignorait tout de ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais aussi irritée qu'Emmett m'ait laissé éblouie et dans tous mes états comme ça alors que je devais faire face à Charlie avec un sac plein de lingerie indécente à la main.

Finalement, je me forçai à ouvrir la porte et à sortir de ma chambre. Je me tournai et regardai ma chambre disparaître dans les ténèbres lorsque j'éteignis la lumière. C'était mon adieu à Bella Swan l'humaine. C'était la fin d'un des chapitre**s** de ma vie. J'avais éteins la lumière de mon existence mortelle et m'apprêtai à pénétrer dans les abysses sombres de l'immortalité. Sauf que l'immortalité ne semblait pas très sombre puisqu'Emmett serait là pour me guider à travers tous les obstacles.

Charlie questionnait Alice sur la supervision parentale du voyage lorsque j'arrivai en bas et elle me lança un regard frustré. Je gloussai doucement. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait pour cette histoire de lingerie. Je fis mes derniers adieux à Charlie et Alice m'entraîna vers la voiture aussi rapidement que possible. On vit Charlie nous faire signe dans le rétro. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Ce serait comme ça que je me rappellerais de lui pour l'éternité: aimant, confiant, heureux.

La maison des Cullen était exceptionnellement silencieuse lorsqu'on arriva, bien que toutes les lumières semblent être allumés. Alice semblait aussi perplexe que moi lorsqu'elle me fit signe de rester derrière elle alors qu'elle ouvrait prudemment la porte d'entrée. Sa main glacée agrippa fermement la mienne alors qu'elle me tirait à sa suite pour explorer le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Elle s'approcha ensuite des escaliers.

"Quel don particulier tu as," dit une voix familière.

Je me sentis être tirée dans deux directions différentes. Alice tenait une des mains et s'y agrippait désespérément tout en évitant de me faire mal. Mon autre main avait été vicieusement attrapée par quelqu'un aux mains toutes aussi froides et cette personne n'était certainement pas aussi délicate avec mon pauvre corps d'humaine. Je criai de douleur et à tout aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, ça s'arrêta dans un courant d'air et un boum tonitruant. La seconde main ne me tirait plus donc je me pressai contre Alice pour qu'elle me protège avant de regarder autour de moi. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Emmett chevauchait une mystérieuse silhouette encapée et il semblait meurtrier.

Un rire bas et musical émana d'un des coins de la pièce. J'aurais reconnu ce rire partout: Aro. Les Volturi étaient là. J'étais toujours humaine. Ça allait mal se finir.

Je regardai rapidement tout autour de moi pour découvrir que nous étions cernés par Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Demetri et une autre femme que je ne reconnus pas. Caius lança un regard noir à Emmett lorsque celui-ci relâcha Felix. Jane regardait autour d'elle avec impatience, comme si elle était en train de choisir sa première victime. Son regard se posa sur moi et je vis ses yeux se plisser avant qu'elle ne me montre les dents et feule. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa que j'étais toujours aussi immunisée à son don néfaste.

"Jane, ma chère, comportons-nous bien s'il te plaît. Tu sais que je n'aime pas jouer avec notre nourriture," la disputa Aro.

Je déglutis. S'il me qualifiait de nourriture, alors il semblait que quelles que soient mes intentions en venant ici ce soir, je ne pourrais jamais être changée. Ils allaient me tuer. Mon seul espoir était qu'Aro soit aussi indulgent qu'il y a quelques mois. Les circonstances avaient changées drastiquement mais mes intentions étaient toujours les même et j'espérai pouvoir lui faire comprendre ça.

"Bella n'est _pas_ à manger," grogna Emmett.

Marcus glissa vers Aro, qui tendit la main vers son frère silencieux. Il plaça brièvement le bout de son doigt dans la paume d'Aro et un sourire étirait les lèvres d'Aro lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

"Il semblerait que quelque chose a changé dernièrement, ma chère Bella. Dis-moi, pourquoi mon frère voit-il un amour aussi fort entre le frère de ton ancien amour et toi?"

Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur Emmett je ne pus pas retenir un sourire, malgré les circonstances. Il croisa mon regard et me sourit pour m'encourager.

Je devais choisir mes mots prudemment. Bien que la vérité c'était qu'Edward avait refusé de me transformer, ce ne serait certainement pas une réponse acceptable pour les Volturi. Il avait brisé leur première règle et je ne voulais pas qu'il doive faire face à une punition. Je l'aimais toujours et je savais qu'il m'aimait désespérément. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir parce que son amour pour moi l'empêchait de me transformer. C'était stupide, mais ça ne méritait pas la peine de mort.

"Edward et moi avons eu de sérieux différents que nous n'avons pas pu résoudre," répondis-je finalement.

Aro pinça les lèvres. Il avait clairement réalisé que j'étais restée vague mais il ne pourrait jamais me tirer les informations nécessaires. Il tourna son attention vers Emmett. "Et ta compagne?"

"Elle n'approuvait pas la présence de Bella, qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire. À l'époque, je voyais Bella comme ma petite sœur et refusais de l'abandonner comme ma compagne voulait que je le fasse donc nous nous sommes séparés."

"Intéressant. Très intéressant," murmura-t-il. "Deux séparations alors. Aussi facile que ça?"

"Aussi facile que ça," répondit Emmett d'une voix autoritaire.

À cet instant, le reste de la famille se précipita dans la maison. Carlisle et Edward eurent la même expression paniquée sur le visage lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'Alice et moi étions cernées par les Volturi. Jasper s'accroupit immédiatement et grogna furieusement, prêt à attaquer à n'importe quel moment pour protéger Alice. Esme se couvrit la bouche avec horreur et s'approcha d'Emmett pour essayer de le calmer.

"Carlisle! Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon vieil ami," s'exclama Aro.

"Les circonstances ne semblent guères plaisantes pour une simple visite de courtoisie," répondit froidement Carlisle.

Aro soupira. "En effet. J'aurais aimé que nos affaires ici soient moins sérieuses. Cependant, tu connais les règles aussi bien que moi. Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler le danger que pose cette fille."

"Elle a accepté d'être transformée. C'était le but de la soirée avant cette interruption. Une humaine aussi attachée à notre famille...elle ne peut certainement pas s'évanouir dans la nature. Il nous a fallu du temps pour élaborer une couverture pour sa disparition. Ce soir, elle commence sa transformation," expliqua Carlisle.

"Mensonges!" hurla Caius. "Ils veulent la laisser humaine et ce faisant défier toutes nos lois sacrées! Ces étranges créatures ne consomment même pas de sang humain, mon frère. Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance!"

"Du calme, mon frère," répondit Aro. "Le clan Cullen n'a aucune mauvaise intention. Ils redoutent encore plus d'être exposés que nous, j'en suis sûr." Il tourna à nouveau son attention vers Carlisle. "Sa transformation commence vraiment ce soir?"

"C'était notre intention," répondit-il.

Aro tendit la main à Carlisle. "Je dois en être certain, tu comprends."

"Bien sûr," répondit Carlisle en plaçant sa main dans celle d'Aro.

Leur échange fut bref. Pour ça, j'étais reconnaissante parce que dès que ce fut fini, Aro fit signe aux membres de sa garde de se reculer, me permettant d'échapper à l'étreinte d'Alice pour me précipiter vers Emmett. Il m'attrapa et me pressa contre lui aussi fort que mon corps humain pouvait le supporter. Jasper attrapa Alice en un clin d'œil et la plaça derrière lui. Edward me regarda avec douleur alors que j'agrippai Emmett. Bien sûr, Aro le remarqua aussi.

"Mon cher garçon, tu es toujours le bienvenu parmi nous. Pourquoi ne pas partir lorsque tu sais que rester ici te forcera à passer tes journées avec ton ancienne amante? Cette douleur n'en vaut certainement pas la peine," dit Aro, d'une voix faussement douce.

"Qu'elle soit à moi ou non, Bella est ma vie," répondit Edward. "Je n'abandonnerais pas ma famille à cause de mes propres mauvaises décisions concernant ma vie amoureuse."

Esme lui sourit chaudement et s'approcha de lui et Carlisle la rejoignit. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il parte à nouveau et Carlisle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il renonce à leur mode de vie. C'était logique qu'Edward reste. C'était aussi évident que tout serait beaucoup plus facile si nous n'avions pas à nous faire face chaque jour, s'il n'avait pas à entendre ce qu'Emmett et moi ferions dans l'intimité de notre chambre. Alice me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil en réalisant à quoi je pensais.

"Bien, nous ne resterons qu'assez longtemps pour nous assurer que la transformation a effectivement commencé puis nous partirons," dit Aro.

C'était mon signal. Je regardai Emmett et lui fis un minuscule sourire. Aussi prête que je l'étais, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être noyée par ma nervosité. Jasper le remarqua et m'envoya une vague de calme. Ça m'aida mais pas beaucoup donc il m'injecta de la braverie aussi. Je me tournai vers Alice et lui et lui fit un sourire appréciateur alors qu'Emmett m'entraînait à l'étage.

"Je vous verrais de l'autre côté," dis-je en passant devant eux.

"Bella, attends, " m'appela Edward. Je fis volte-face pour le voir se précipiter vers nous. Il m'attrapa rapidement et courus dans les escaliers, nous enfermant dans sa chambre. Emmett tambourina à la porte mais Edward se contenta de sourire tout en me murmurant à l'oreille:

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que ça te convient. Tu es forcée de prendre cette décision et je ne le souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi; et encore moins à la femme que j'aime plus que tout."

"Tu connais ma réponse," lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait ça devant les Volturi. Ça ne pouvait certainement pas aider ma situation. Encore pire, ça mettait Emmett dans tous ses états.

"En fait, non, je la connais pas. Tu ne m'as jamais directement dit que c'était le destin que tu voulais," répliqua-t-il.

"Je veux l'éternité," lui dis-je avec provocation. "Je veux passer l'éternité avec quelqu'un qui m'aime. Je refuserais moins. Emmett me veut aussi. Pourquoi refuserais-je de sacrifier quelques jours de douleur et un régime alimentaire différent pour obtenir ça?"

Il grimaça à ça mais n'objecta pas. "Et ma présence?"

"Je ne te demanderais jamais de partir. C'est autant ta maison que celle d'Emmett et du reste de la famille."

Il soupira et me serra dans ses bras. "Ce sera ta maison aussi maintenant."

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. En effet, je vivrais ici, mais ce ne serait pas ma maison. Bien que je ne puisse jamais demander à Edward de partir, j'avais aussi besoin de passer du temps loin de la famille pour m'ajuster à ma nouvelle vie. C'était quelque chose que je lui mentionnerais plus tard...s'il ne l'aurait pas déjà lu dans les pensées d'Alice.

"C'est l'heure, Edward," chuchotai-je contre son torse parfait. "L'heure de me laisser partir. L'heure de changer."

La finalité de cette situation m'écrasa et je me permis de verser une larme. Edwrd se recula et l'essuya du pouce. Il me regarda une seconde de plus dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête et d'ouvrir la porte pour révéler un Emmett impatient. Il m'attira dans une de ses étreintes à me couper le souffle et pour une fois, je n'objectai pas. C'était la dernière fois que ma fragilité poserait problème et je savourai la douleur.

Je suivis Emmett dans sa chambre et je m'installai au milieu du lit. Je me mis à l'aise et jouai avec le coin d'un des coussins tout en regardant avec curiosité alors qu'Emmett faisait le tour de la pièce en allumant des bougies. Toutes les bougies étaient placées par trois et il n'alluma qu'une seule bougie à chaque fois.

"Em?" demandai-je.

"Elles brûlent pour exactement 24 heures. J'ai des lots de trois bougies; une pour chaque jour de la transformation. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas la seule à brûler et je pourrais me concentrer sur ça et le résultat final au lieu de m'inquiéter de la douleur que tu vas subir," me répondit-il.

"Oh," remarquais-je. "Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais créer une ambiance romantique ou quelque chose."

Il apparut devant moi, les yeux affamés. "Ben, je pourrais laisser quelques suçons permanents sur ta gorge si tu veux."

La fille en moi cria d'embarras alors que la femme en moi voulait plus. Je n'aurais qu'à me rappeler de ce sentiment après ma transformation. Il faudrait que je me rappelle à quel point j'avais désespérément besoin d'Emmett même après être devenu une nouvelle-née assoiffée de sang. Il m'aiderait à me rappeler de qui j'étais, qui je suis.

Le sac de vêtement et les chaussures étaient toujours près du placard. Je fis un sourire vicieux à Emmett et levai un doigt avant de m'éloigner de lui pour m'approcher du cadeau d'Alice. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi alors que je bougeai. Le sac contenait effectivement la robe qu'Alice m'avait forcé à acheter tous ces mois plus tôt. Je souris en réalisant que c'était la parfaite opportunité pour la mettre, et qu'elle devait avoir réalisé ça quand elle l'avait acheté. J'envisageai de demander à Emmett de quitter la pièce le temps que je me change mais décidai de ne pas le faire. Après tout, si tout se passait bien, nous nous verrions dorénavant avec bien moins de vêtements sur le corps.

Lentement, je fis passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête avant de le jeter au sol. Emmett grogna et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et remarquai qu'il essayait de me reluquer discrètement tout en faisant semblant de me donner un peu d'intimité. Je souris et secouai la tête avant de commencer à déboutonner mon jean avec une lenteur exagérée. Je fis glisser le jean sur mes hanches avant de l'enlever; me retrouvant devant lui en soutien-gorge et culotte et me sentant plus exposée que je ne l'avais jamais été de toute ma vie.

Je pris la robe et l'enfilai. La couleur contrastait parfaitement avec ma peau pâle et mes cheveux acajou. Le décolleté était plongeant et menaçait de révéler mon soutien-gorge. La robe me moulait la taille avant de s'évaser légèrement sur mes hanches, reposant juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Les chaussures étaient argentées. Elles avaient des lacets et des petites pierres brillantes recouvraient le bout des chaussures. Malgré la taille des talons, ils m'allaient parfaitement bien.

Une fois que je fus complètement habillée, je me tournai vers Emmett et lui fit un sourire timide. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur mon corps et il me fit un large sourire. Ses fossettes accentuèrent parfaitement l'étincelle qui pétillait dans ses yeux assombris. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fiévreusement tout en m'allongeant sur le lit. Ses doigts repoussèrent quelques mèches de cheveux de ma gorge alors qu'il se reculait. C'était l'heure.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Pelé_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Pelé

**Auteur : **AlyNiki

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à AlyNiki. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **omoi yume...Merci Apolline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 16: Pelé -**

Jasper entra dans la pièce alors que je me rallongeais sur le lit. Je le regardai avec curiosité et il se contenta de me sourire en réponse. Il plaça sa main sur mon épaule et je me sentis me détendre. Il me restait à peine assez de force pour ouvrir un œil lorsque j'entendis la voix basse de Carlisle. Il brandit un scalpel qui m'aurait fait paniquer si je n'avais pas été trop détendue pour vraiment m'en inquiéter. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle Jasper était là, bien qu'il allait sûrement devoir partir avant que mon sang ne commence à couler.

Carlisle m'injecta ce qu'il me dit être une grande dose de morphine. Non seulement c'était censé m'endormir pour que je ne ressente pas la coupure, mais il avait de grands espoirs que ça apaise la douleur de ma transformation. Puisqu'il avait plus d'expérience que moi, je me contentai d'accepter malgré mon scepticisme. Comme je l'avais suspecté, dès que la piqûre fut faite, Jasper quitta la pièce. Il devait être cependant resté à proximité puisque je pouvais toujours sentir le calme qu'il avait créé pour moi. La douleur ne sembla être qu'une légère pression sur mon bras et sur ma gorge. Je fus vaguement consciente d'une impression d'écoulement mais rien de douloureux comme promis. Dès que Carlisle eut fini les petites incisions, il regarda Emmett.

"Fils? Voudrais-tu le faire? Ou préférerais-tu que je le fasse?" demanda-t-il calmement et doucement.

Emmett me regarda avec panique. Il savait ce que je voulais mais j'étais sûr qu'il avait aussi peur de perdre le contrôle et donc de me perdre pour toujours. Je pris la décision pour lui.

"Je te fais confiance, Emmett," lui murmurai-je d'une voix groggy.

Les médicaments alourdissaient mon corps. Je pouvais sentir mon contrôle sur la réalité m'échapper un peu plus à chaque seconde. Carlisle devait m'avoir donné une forte dose de morphine. Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'une question, à quel point ce serait douloureux s'il me fallait une dose de morphine aussi forte pour combattre le feu qui ferait rage en moi?

"Et si je perdais le contrôle, Bella?" me supplia-t-il.

"Tu peux le faire," murmurai-je.

Je clignai paresseusement des yeux et lui souris une dernière fois avant de perdre connaissance. La conversation entre Emmett et Carlisle sonna très vague à mes oreilles et elle fut probablement très brève bien qu'elle me sembla durer des heures. Finalement, une flamme s'embrasa dans mon poignet, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

Le feu se répandit rapidement et consuma ma main. Avec désespoir, j'essayai d'éloigner ma main, me demandant si je ne l'avais pas accidentellement fait tomber sur une des bougies. Même au bord de l'inconscience, j'étais tellement maladroite! Ma main ne bougea pas. Les synapses connectant mon cerveau à mes fonctions motrices baignaient dans la morphine et ne fonctionnaient donc plus. C'est à ce moment-là que la réalité me frappa - littéralement - de plein fouet. Des flammes s'embrasèrent dans ma gorge et se répandirent rapidement dans tout le reste de mon cœur. Ma main n'était pas tombée dans la flamme de la bougie, j'étais en feu; la transformation avait commencé. Mon corps brûlait de venin.

Tout aussi rapidement que le feu apparut, il commença à se disperser. Je pouvais vaguement entendre des cris, mais la douleur était bien trop forte pour que je puisse me concentrer là-dessus. Je n'étais que vaguement consciente du fait que la brûlure diminuait de plus en plus. Avec la baisse de venin vint une baisse de mes forces aussi. Pas que j'avais pu bouger avant. Non, la morphine s'était assurée que je sois piégée par mon propre corps. La force que je perdais était ma force vitale. Je n'avais pas seulement été mordue, j'étais en train d'être drainée. Il avait, comme redouté, perdu le contrôle.

Je m'abandonnai au destin. Je ne peux pas dire que j'accueillais la mort à bras ouverts, mais c'était un soulagement comparé au feu qui coulait toujours vicieusement dans mes veines. C'était le choix que j'avais fait, bien consciente qu'il y avait un risque que je n'y survive pas. J'avais fait le mauvais pari.

Bien que j'aurai dû savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais parier contre Alice. Elle avait dit que je serais transformée et effectivement, il semblerait que je le sois. Le feu surgit en moi avec une vigueur renouvelée et consuma chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mon cœur s'emballa à cause du venin coulant dans mes veines. Sans le poids de la morphine pour m'immobiliser, je dus me tourner vers mes propres muscles affaiblis pour rester immobile et ne pas me débattre comme je voulais le faire.

La chaleur remonta dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tout brûle intensément, du bout d mes doigts à mes épaules. Le même processus se déroula dans mes jambes. Les flammes dans mon abdomen se rejoignirent sous mon nombril. Dans tout mon corps, la chaleur réduisit mes organes en cendre. Ma tête battait en rythme avec mon cœur et brûlait comme le reste de mon corps. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement pour protester contre ma douleur.

Je voulais crier. Je voulais me tordre de douleur. Je voulais tout oublier et mourir d'une mort sans douleur. N'importe quoi d'autre que cette douleur atroce que le venin avait produit. Rien de bon ne pourrait jamais sortir de ça. Mon corps serait ruiné; une grotesque image de ce brasier infernal.

Je sentis une main froide se poser sur mon bras et mes doigts se convulsèrent. Pendant un bref instant, ma décision de rester immobile vacilla parce que je voulais plus que tout attraper cette main. Si je pouvais toucher cette personne, elle pourrait me sortir de cet enfer. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider à traverser ça. Je ne pouvais pas souffrir en silence. Je n'étais pas assez forte. Emmett n'avait pas été assez fort alors pourquoi devrais-je l'être?

"Je suis tellement désolée, Bella," me dit une voix. Je connaissais cette voix, même si elle semblait très légèrement différente. Elle semblait plus aigüe, plus mélodieuse, plus facile à écouter. "Il ne l'a pas fait exprès," continua la voix. Pourquoi sa voix était si différente? "Jasper et Edward l'ont arrêté dès qu'ils l'ont pu et il n'a pas quitté ton chevet depuis. Mais on t'expliquera tout ça dans quelques jours."

Quelques jours. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu me condamner à mort. Même si je suppose que c'était équivalent. Depuis combien de temps je brûlais? Apparemment pas assez longtemps. Encore combien de temps pourrais-je supporter ça? Encore combien de temps pourrais-je rester silencieuse et immobile. Silencieuse et immobile. Ça allait devenir mon nouveau mantra...en tout cas pour les jours à venir.

Il y avait d'autres voix dans la chambre. Je les reconnus facilement. Bien que comme la voix d'Alice, il y avait de subtiles différences que je n'avais jamais remarquées auparavant. Était-ce déjà un effet de la transformation? Si tôt? Ça me consola un peu de me dire que la transformation était déjà à un stade aussi avancé. Je refusai de me dire que la douleur de la transformation ou le reste de morphine dans mon sang, ou les deux, me faisait peut-être halluciner.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir un peu plus tard. Ils me distrayèrent de mon mantra intérieur. À chaque fois que la douleur devenait insupportable, je recommençai à psalmodier. Silencieuse et immobile. Silencieuse et immobile. Silencieuse et immobile. Ça me donnait la force nécessaire pour endurer mon tourment sans forcer les autres à me voir souffrir. Ils savaient déjà que j'expérimentais quelque chose d'horriblement douloureux; ils n'avaient pas besoin que je le leur confirme oralement.

"Bella?" m'appela sa voix. J'arrêtai mon mantra pour écouter plus attentivement. "Je viens d'allumer la deuxième bougie. Plus que quarante-huit heures jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Ensuite, tu ne connaîtras plus jamais rien de tel. Je m'en assurerais. Tu ne connaîtras que le plaisir une fois que ce sera fini. Sois forte, mon chou. J'ai foi en toi."

Alice avait eu raison. Il ne m'avait pas abandonné. Il était là, il avait toujours été là. Je suppose que je l'avais su vu que j'avais été capable de rester silencieuse et immobile jusqu'à maintenant. Sa présence m'avait donné la force nécessaire pour persévérer malgré l'agonie de la transformation.

Plus que quarante-huit heures. Maintenant j'avais un point de repère. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement donc je commençai à en compter chaque battement. Me concentrer sur autre chose que le feu qui brûlait en moi m'aida.

La douleur s'apaisa légèrement au bout de 161782 battements. Elle quitta mes doigts un par un et remonta le long de mon bras, ne laissant que des picotements dans son sillage. Même ce léger soulagement me donna envie de sourire. Mes orteils suivirent, puis mes jambes. La douleur lancinante dans ma tête se réduisit à une douleur sourde beaucoup plus tolérable. Le feu disparut de tout mon corps à l'exception de mon cœur, qui brûla plus fort que jamais.

J'aurais cru qu'il était préférable que la brûlure se concentre dans une seule partie de mon corps, mais j'aurais eu tort. Le feu dans mon cœur était insupportable. Mon dos s'arqua sous l'effet de la douleur, ma volonté de rester immobile disparaissant momentanément. Silencieuse et immobile. Silencieuse et immobile. Je me laissai retomber sur le lit au même moment où une main me toucha le bras.

Cette main n'était pas froide. En fait, elle n'était même pas dure contre ma peau. Comment était-ce possible? Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils aient laissé un humain m'approcher. D'après ce que j'en savais, j'étais la seule humaine avec qui ils interagissaient régulièrement. Et ça ne pouvait pas être Jacob. Il était toujours plus chaud que n'importe quel humain. Qui me touchait alors? Ah! Un autre effet de la transformation, ma peau avait changé et était maintenant à la même température que la leur. Emmett était là, bien sûr. Je me concentrai sur cette sensation et recommençai à chanter mon mantra pour faire passer le temps et me concentrer sur autre chose.

"La deuxième bougie a presque fini de brûler. Ça veut dire que c'est presque fini pour toi aussi. Plus qu'un jour et quelques heures et tout sera fini. Tu ne connaîtras plus jamais rien de tel. Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer."

Ses mots me bercèrent, me faisant retourner à ma transe alors que je recommençai à psalmodier pour me distraire du feu ardent qui consumait chaque parcelle de mon cœur.

Silencieuse et immobile. Boum. Silencieuse et immobile. Boum boum. Mon rythme cardiaque devint irrégulier. Il était beaucoup trop rapide. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon cœur devait tenir encore un jour. Il ne pouvait pas me lâcher maintenant, pas quand j'y étais presque. Plus qu'un jour et quelques heures jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne tout ce que j'avais voulu. Approximativement 194,400 battements supplémentaires, considérant mon rythme cardiaque actuel et la plus courte des estimations.

Venais-je vraiment de calculer ça de tête. Le venin faisait vraiment des miracles sur les fonctions cérébrales. Tous mes sens étaient si aiguisés que des tâches normalement barbantes comme du calcul mental se faisaient facilement. Je pouvais aussi détecter les variations dans les respirations et les démarches de tous ceux qui entraient et sortaient de la chambre. Emmett était ma constante. Toujours à ma droite et avec une respiration régulière. Ça aurait été plus raisonnable de compter sa respiration vu que c'était beaucoup plus rare. Mais là encore, chaque pause entre deux inspirations m'aurait donné le temps de me concentrer sur la douleur qui enveloppait mon cœur. Non, il valait mieux me concentrer sur les battements de mon cœur.

Le deuxième arrêt en moins de deux minutes. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Pourquoi personne n'appelait Carlisle? Peut-être que je devrais l'appeler. Il saurait comment faire pour que mon cœur continue à battre jusqu'à ce que ma transformation soit finie. Il devait continuer à battre. J'allais l'appeler. Mais étais-je sûre que je ne me mettrais pas à hurler dès que j'ouvrirais la bouche? Non. Et pourtant, il devait faire quelque chose. Mon cœur ne pouvait pas arrêter de battre avant que la transformation soit finie. Pourquoi personne ne l'appelait?

J'entendis Carlisle approcher. Une vague de soulagement me submergea tout comme une autre vague de flammes. Cela étant, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'avais eu raison. Il devait se passer quelque chose pour que Carlisle vienne à l'instant même où je réalisai que quelque chose n'allait pas. La peur envahit mes sens alors que les flammes s'intensifiaient dans mes veines.

Peut-être que la brûlure était liée à mes émotions, peut-être que si je me calmais, la douleur s'apaiserait. Silencieuse et immobile, psalmodiais-je. Je me concentrai pour détendre chaque tendon de mon corps autant que possible sans céder au besoin de crier. Le feu ne fit que me brûler plus vite et plus fort. Ce n'était définitivement pas lié à mes émotions.

"Écoute ça, son cœur bat fort," murmura Carlisle.

Non! Voulais-je crier. Mon cœur ne battait pas fort, il manquait des battements. Il me lâchait avant l'heure. Je voulais lui crier dessus et lui dire de s'assurer que mon cœur rebelle tiendrait encore un peu. Je voulais qu'il me dise que tout irait bien.

Il ne fit rien de tout ça. Avec agonie, j'écoutai ses pas s'éloigner et attendis en vain qu'il revienne. Silencieuse et immobile, me rappelai-je. Silencieuse et immobile. Les flammes retournèrent à mon cœur et y restèrent.

"Deux jours de passés, plus qu'un," me dit joyeusement Emmett. Je voulais lui coller une droite pour être aussi heureux. Oubliez ça, je voulais le passer à tabac pour éprouver le moindre bonheur alors que j'éprouvais une douleur inimaginable.

"Bientôt, toi et moi pourrons aller partout où on veut, faire tout ce qu'on veut. Enfin, sauf attaquer des humains innocents, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. On sera libre et ensemble pour l'éternité, Bella. Juste toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, mon chou? Ça te tentes, quelques aventures?"

Humph! Je suis allongée là, en train de mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse, et la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser c'est à des aventures?

"Tu sais, tu seras probablement plus forte que moi pendant quelques temps quand ce sera fini," continua-t-il un peu plus sérieusement. "Au moins, j'aurais plus à y aller doucement avec toi ou à avoir peur de te faire mal," dit-il.

Il aurait dû être plus inquiet pour son propre bien-être parce qu'à cet instant, j'étais en train de formuler un plan qui détruirait complètement son ego et peut-être quelques-uns de ses os. Ce serait une petite rétribution pour le fait qu'il ait pensé à des aventures alors que j'agonisais, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Alice et Edward rigolèrent tous les deux en bas. "Joli, Bella," me félicita Alice. Elle devait avoir vu l'idée que j'avais et apparemment, elle approuvait. Ça me fit presque sourire de triomphe jusqu'à ce que je réalise que si j'autorisais mes lèvres à bouger, je perdrais tout semblant du contrôle que j'avais encore sur la situation.

Je maintins fermement mes lèvres en place et recommençai à psalmodier. Silencieuse et immobile. Silencieuse et immobile. Encore un peu et ce sera fini. Silencieuse et immobile. Concentre-toi pour résister à l'envie de hurler d'agonie. Silencieuse et immobile. Ça ne changera rien que tu cries. Silencieuse et immobile. Emmett ne voudrait pas voir une telle représentation de la douleur que tu endures. Silencieuse et immobile. Ça ne changera rien. Silencieuse et immobile. La douleur ne diminuera pas, peu importe à quel point tu cries. Silencieuse et immobile. Personne ne peut rien faire jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Silencieuse et immobile. C'est toi qui l'as voulu. Silencieuse et immobile. C'est nécessaire. Silencieuse et immobile. Ça en vaudra la peine à la fin.

La voix d'Emmett m'interrompit à nouveau. "Je viens d'allumer la dernière bougie, Bella. Reste forte, mon chou. C'est presque fini. Tu te débrouilles très bien, mon cœur. Je sais que c'est dur. J'espère juste que la morphine que Carlisle t'a donnée a aidé, même un petit peu. Tu es si silencieuse. Si je n'entendais pas ton cœur battre, je ne saurais pas si t'es encore en vie."

Marrant, je pensais justement à la même chose. J'étais toujours plus tentée de croire que je brûlai en enfer que de me dire que je devenais un vampire immortel. L'enfer était une alternative plus plausible. L'enfer devait certainement ressembler à ça. Bien que, si Emmett était là, ça ne pouvait pas être l'enfer et le paradis ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel. La seule alternative était que j'étais toujours en vie...et toujours en train de brûler.

Silencieuse et immobile. Je recommençai à compter mes battements de cœur. 168,954 battements plus tard et le feu recommença à reculer. Du bout de mes doigts à mes épaules, la douleur disparut, laissant une traînée glaciale dans son sillage. Mes bras semblaient incroyablement nus sans la douleur constante à laquelle je m'étais habituée. De mes orteils à mes hanches, mes jambes n'étaient plus consumées par les flammes du venin. La seule trace de ce feu ardent dans ma tête n'était qu'un picotement. La douleur dans ma poitrine disparut aussi alors que les flammes se concentraient sur mon cœur.

Chaque battement était brûlant. Boum boum. Aïe! Boum boum. Aïe! Le feu consumait mon cœur et le réduisait en cendre. La douleur s'intensifia et menaça de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Silencieuse et immobile. Crier n'apaiserait pas ma douleur ni ne la ferait disparaître plus vite.

Emmett recommença à parler, me rassurant en me disant que c'était presque fini. Je n'avais plus qu'à survivre quelques heures et cette torture toucherait à sa fin. Alice m'assura que je serais absolument éblouissante. Je voulais répliquer en lui disant que j'étais complètement calcinée et défigurée, mais je restai silencieuse et immobile. Carlisle vint me dire que mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort; apparemment, toutes ses années de médecine ne valaient rien puisqu'il ne pouvait pas détecter les arrêts de mon cœur. Edward vint me demander si j'avais mal. Quelle question stupide!

Pour ma part, je restai silencieuse. Rien ne pourrait m'inciter à bouger ou à parler. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre le moindre coup de mou dans mon self-control. J'avais tenu le coup jusqu'à maintenant et j'étais déterminée à finir ce processus en silence. Je devais juste tenir encore un peu.

"Plus que cinq minutes, Bella!" chantonna Alice.

Cinq minutes. Je pouvais tenir cinq minutes. Après avoir brûlé de l'intérieur et connu une douleur atroce pendant trois jours, je pouvais définitivement tenir encore cinq minutes. La fin était proche et je voyais enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Pour une fois, je me permis un petit sourire victorieux. J'entendis des halètements de surprise tout autour de moi mais les ignorai pour concentrer mon énergie sur ce minuscule mouvement et rien d'autre. Je pouvais rester silencieuse et immobile encore cinq minutes.

"Bella? Est-ce que tu m'entends?" me demanda Carlisle. Je ne répondis pas et il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de continuer. "La transformation est presque finie. Mais il faut que je te prévienne, dans quelques minutes, la douleur va devenir pire. Bien pire. Ça va menacer de te briser avant de disparaître complètement, d'accord? Accroche-toi encore un tout petit peu et tout ça sera fini. Je te le promets."

Ça allait empirer? Comment était-ce possible? La douleur que je ressentais maintenant, la douleur que j'avais supporté, le feu, tout ça; comment quoi que ce soit pouvait être pire que ça? Ça me terrifiait de considérer la possibilité que ce soit pire, bien pire comme m'avait prévenu Carlisle. Et pourtant, ce serait bref et ensuite tout serait fini. Je pouvais tenir.

Une douleur explosa soudainement dans mon cœur et se répandit dans mon corps. Ça me brûla partout à la fois. Mon dos s'arqua complètement et un cri étranglé s'échappa de mes lèvres avant que je n'arrive à reprendre le contrôle et me taire. Silencieuse et immobile. Ce serait bref et je pourrais l'endurer comme je l'avais supporté avant. Ça allait se finir. Mon cœur enfla sous la pression de la chaleur et menaça d'exploser. Il fallait que je survive encore un petit peu.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparut. Mon cœur ralentit. Boum. Boum boum. Boum...boum boum. La pause entre les deux battements dura assez longtemps pour me faire peur puis mon cœur battit une dernière fois, emportant toute la douleur présente dans mon corps. C'était fini, la douleur avait disparu. J'avais survécu comme prévu. J'avais survécu pour...?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement pour découvrir un environnement qui ne m'était pas familier. La faible lumière du crépuscule remplissait la pièce de rayons ambrés et rosés. Ça semblait chaleureux, c'était chaleureux. Je souris aux couleurs. Une ombre apparut et bloqua ma vue. Je montrai les dents en réponse et me mit en position défensive.

Un groupe de personnes me regardait avec anxiété. Ils avaient tous des yeux ambrés assortis au ciel. Je connaissais ces gens. Ils m'étaient vaguement familiers. Des yeux ambrés, pas rouge. Ils étaient des vampires, des végétariens. Ils étaient ma famille d'adoption. Je pouvais vaguement me rappeler de Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward et Emmett.

Emmett! Il était toujours là! Il m'avait attendu. Il était la raison pour ça, pour ma transformation, pour tout ce que j'avais enduré. Il me fit un grand sourire, révélant ses fossettes parfaites. C'était les fossettes dont j'étais tombée amoureuse lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Maintenant je le voyais plus clairement - sans le filtre de mes faibles yeux humains. Il était encore plus beau que je m'en rappelai. Son grand corps dépassait le reste de la famille mais son visage était accueillant. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que ceux des autres et un peu rouge. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas chassé? Les grands cernes sous ses yeux étaient bien trop sombres. Il ne devait pas m'avoir quitté depuis le début de la transformation et il était déjà assoiffé avant ça.

Je tendis lentement la main vers lui et il combla la distance entre nous en une fraction de seconde. Je le vis approcher et fus même capable de réagir à temps pour me jeter dans ses bras alors qu'il m'attrapait par la taille. J'étais impressionnée de voir que mes réflexes étaient aussi bon que les siens maintenant.

"Emmett," chuchotai-je avant de m'interrompre, choquée. Ce n'était pas ma voix. Elle était trop aigüe, trop surnaturelle. Avais-je toujours parlé comme ça ou bien ma voix avait changé?

Dans un coin de la pièce, Edward soupira. Avec frustration? Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui pour étudier son expression. Son visage était fermé mais s'illumina et me sourit lorsque je croisai son regard. Mes lèvres bougèrent pour former des mots mais il répondit avant moi.

"Ton esprit est toujours fermé, Bella."

Je lui fis un sourire, heureuse d'avoir gardé cette partie de moi. "Est-ce que j'ai toujours parlé comme ça?" demandai-je, lui révélant mes pensées.

"Pas du tout," me répondit Emmett en me serrant légèrement contre lui.

"Bella?" m'appela Carlisle. Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. "Tu dois avoir incroyablement soif. Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu apprennes à chasser?" suggéra-t-il.

"Enfin!" tonna la voix tonitruante d'Emmett. "Je peux te montrer comment ton Emmy Bear trouve les meilleures proies," se vanta-t-il.

"Mon Emmy Bear?" demandai-je. "Je croyais que tu étais mon Emmy-Bemmy Bumpkin Bear."

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Emmett. Il bouda. "J'ai pas le droit à un surnom viril? Je peux accepter Emmy Bear, mais Bumpkin Bear? Vraiment? Et si je t'appelai Hells Bells."

J'y réfléchis brièvement. "Approprié," approuvai-je. "Mais je préfères toujours 'mon chou'."

Emmett sourit stupidement et m'embrassa férocement, sans se retenir maintenant que je n'étais pus aussi fragile. Sa langue dansa autour de la mienne et me fit perdre le contrôle. Toute ma concentration se porta sur Emmett et les réactions qu'il faisait naître en moi. Il avait eu raison; il me faisait oublier tout des flammes du venin maintenant qu'il faisait naître un tel plaisir en moi.

"Bella," dit calmement Jasper. Je rompis le baiser et me tourna pour lui faire face avec embarras. Il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et Alice gloussa à côté de lui.

"Il est l'heure d'aller chasser," annonçai-je.

Emmett attrapa ma main et me traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre avant de bondir dehors et me regarder avec impatience. Je suivis son exemple et ensemble, on s'élança dans la forêt pour ma première chasse.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Mr et Mrs Smith_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
